Trip to Israel KR
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU High School fic. Ruuji and Kotona along with Mii, Galaga, and the other anime characters are having a summer trip to Israel. Kotona and Ruuji have gotten close, but Mii and Galaga are less than pleased. Zoids/Multi-Anime crossover. Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona. WARNING: The Mii in this story will probably be a LOT worse than her canon counterpart.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Newark Liberty International Airport

2022 CE

Kotona was standing on the carpeted floor staring at the Boeing 777 parked at the gate with the jetway attached to the plane's left second to the front door out the large window in the nighttime.

"Boeing 777 herself," Ruuji remarked excitedly then turn to gaze at Kotona's direction. "Just like you've said Kotona," he added.

"Yeah, glad you like it Ruuji," Kotona replied then turned to face Ruuji with smile. "You'll like it even more when we get inside," she winked and then turned back to stare at the jet.

"Are you alright Kotona?" Ruuji asked with concern.

"I'm fine, there's nothing for you to worry about," Kotona replied turning to face Ruuji. She then grabbed his left hand with her right hand. "Let's look around at the Dutyfree shop before boarding time," she said and then turned to drag Ruuji away from the gate.

* * *

Mii and Galaga walked to the round table where Light, Misa, Takada, and Mikami were sitting.

"So the Kira Gang decided to come for the trip after all," Galaga remarked.

"I just happened to find something interesting in Israel," Light replied. "The rest are following me," he added.

Misa and Takada nodded with a smile simultaneously.

"That our Boss!" Mikami cheered with a thumb up.

"So, what bring you two here?" Light asked. "You're not with your respected crushes," he remarked.

"Shut it up your ass!" Mii and Galaga shouted simultaneously.

"Anyway, I thought you guys wouldn't come," Mii remarked.

"Same here," Galaga followed. "Some of the others decided to come as well," he remarked. "Especially Lelouch and his girls," he added.

"We didn't know what to expect either," Takada remarked. "By the way, where the other two?" she asked.

Mii frowned, turned her head away to glare at tiled floor, and placed her fist on her hips. "Ruuji left to fool around with Kotona, not too long after we've passed the security checkpoint," she muttered.

"He just has to be the one to get drag by her," Galaga followed.

"Sister finally had it in her," Rinna amusingly remarked while she walked to the group.

"You approve?" Mii and Galaga asked simultaneously in shocked.

Rinna nodded and smiled. "I honestly never thought she would take interest in anyone," she remarked.

Mikami turned face Light. "Looks like things are getting interesting indeed Boss," he remarked.

"Let's just hope they won't do anything to disrupt the flight," Light remarked and then took a sip from his drink. "Last thing we need is a delay on our arrival to Tel Aviv because of a pair of clingy jealous lunatics with attitude problems," he added.

* * *

Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly were walking in the terminal.

"Security stinks!" Nappa murmured.

"If you don't like it you can just stay here," Riditz chuckled.

"Screw your ass!" Nappa snapped. "I'm going with you guys and that's final!" he declared.

"Sure," Turles remarked playfully. "We just have to go through another security right before boarding the plane," he added.

Brolly nodded.

"Why can't they be like Ben Gurion?" Raditz asked.

* * *

"Wow! You're right Kotona it is magnificent," Ruuji remarked staring at the model of the airport in the glass.

"You two seems to be enjoying yourselves," a feminine voice remarked prompting the Ruuji and Kotona to turn to face a woman with Asian yellow skin, long straight dark-brown hair held with a dark-green band in a ponytail, and blue eyes wearing a dark-green shirt with flowers in the foreground, black jeans, and black sandals.

"Reut Golan," Kotona remarked. "How nice to see you here," she added.

"Same here," Reut Golan remarked. "Me and the group are looking around the shops to pass the last few minutes before boarding," she added.

"You like looking at the stuff here?" Ruuji asked.

"You can say that," Reut Golan replied. "We're not the only ones," she added.

"They have good food here too," Ruuji remarked with smile.

Reut Golan turned to make eye contact with Kotona. "I take it you took him to one of restaurants here," she remarked.

"Yeah," Kotona replied rubbing the back of her head with her cheeks reddened.

"I see you two get along just fine," Reut Golan remarked. "It was nice talking to you two, see you both at the gate," she waved.

Ruuji and Kotona waved back.

Reut Golan then turned to walk away to the terminal's hallway.

* * *

Six girls were sitting at an around table. Witchsoaar the girl with European white skin, medium length blond hair, and blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans with a blue lace belt with a flat metal buckle, sky blue sandals, and a black digital watch with a blue band on her left wrist. Sobin Lanson the girl with European white skin, long wavy purple hair with black stripes, and violet eyes wearing a violet shirt, violet pants, violet sandals, and a violet digital watch with violet numbers on the blue screen, small solar panels above the screen, and a blue-violet band on her left wrist. Myrobinerg the girl with European white skin, long straight red hair held with an orange band in a ponytail on the lower back of her head, and eyes blue as gas fire wearing a pink shirt, orange skirt, orange sandals, and an orange mechanical watch on her right wrist with an orange (fruit) on the face and an orange band. Yahlida Prokue the girl with European white skin, medium length straight black hair, dark-brown eyes, a W-shaped birthmark on her face along with four asterisks two on each of her cheeks, a brown line birthmark spiraling counterclockwise in a helix on her neck from the rear side of her head, a brown line birthmark on her left arm similar to the one on her neck in width spiraling in a helix with dots in the plane that were bigger than small and smaller than medium to her left wrist, , a straight brown line birthmark on her left hand between two wavy brown lines going from the right to the left side of her left hand, the birthmarks on her right arm were stripes of straight brown lines, on her right hand were curve brown lines birthmarks connected to the ones on her right arm going from her wrist through her hand and fingers, the birthmarks on the top of her left foot were three brown wavy lines between her toes and her ankle, and a brown asterisk birthmark on the top of each of her toes with a brown line going from each asterisk to a brown curve line spiraling from her left to her right in a brown spiral on top of her right foot between her toes and ankle wearing a black shirt, black pants, black sandals, and two black digital watches on each wrist. Rolin Suta the girl with European white skin, shoulder length wavy dark-red hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing dark-blue shirt, black jeans, dark-brown sandals, and a black part digital and part mechanical pilot watch with a black band on her left wrist. And Rakesid the girl with European white skin, long wavy green hair, and blue eyes wearing green shirt, green pants, green sandals, and a light green mechanical watch on her left wrist with sunflowers on the frame, green band, a green face with white numbers, and white arrow-shaped minute and hour hands along with a red second hand.

"Five minutes till we go to the gate," Rakesid said playfully.

"You can say that," Rolin Suta remarked.

Myrobinerg placed her orange color themed cell phone on the table. "I got word that our other friends decided to come to this trip as well," she remarked gently. "Light and Lelouch both said that they hope that Mii and Galaga doesn't do anything that would warrant an emergency landing," she continued. "Although those two may or may not be the only one we need to worry about," she added.

"I feel we'll make it without delay," Witchsoaar remarked with a serious tone.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"I'm sure the others would enjoy this flight just as much as we would," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona walked to where Tsukune and Moka (Inner Moka) were standing along with Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby not too far from them arguing.

"I see you two decided to hook up," Moka remarked.

"Who are you to talk," Kotona countered.

"Anyhow, we're glad you guys decided to come," Tsukune remarked.

"The others must be here as well," Moka remarked.

"They are, we'll meet them at the gate when we board," Kotona replied.

"I see," Moka remarked coldly. "We're currently debating about the seating, but so far we haven't said or done anything that would warrant unwanted attention from the airport security," she added.

"Security's pretty strict these days since Nine-Eleven," Ruuji remarked.

"Especially on code orange," Kotona added.

"Anyway," Moka moved on. "I'll be careful with Mii and Galaga if I were you Ruuji," she warned.

"They're our friends," Ruuji remarked. "Why would they hold anything against me?" he asked.

"It's because they don't approve isn't it," Kotona said weakly.

"That's their problem," Moka remarked. "We got our problems here with each other as it is, but don't give up on him just because of their opposition," she advised.

"I see what you mean," Kotona remarked. "But that doesn't make things any easier," she added.

"Same here," Moka remarked. "I and the other girls can hardly make anything easier with each other as it is," she added.

"We'll come up with something," Ruuji declared.

"Ruuji," Kotona muttered then smiled.

Tsukune turned face Moka. "You sure know how to help," he complimented.

Moka turned to Tsukune with a smile. "Don't mention it," she remarked and playfully flicked him on the forehead. "A proper resolution takes time, how can they properly resolve their problems if we can hardly resolve ours?" she asked.

* * *

Mii, Galaga, and Rinna were walking in the terminal.

"Would you two lighten up already?" Rinna asked sternly.

"No can do with Ruuji's hitting on her," Mii Galaga replied harshly simultaneously.

Rinna slapped herself on her forehead. "Then Light is right about you two being clingy jealous lunatics," she muttered.

Mii and Galaga simultaneously turned to glare at her. "What did you said?" they asked harshly.

"Nothing at all," Rinna shrugged.

* * *

Kotona walked with two ice creams on cones one in each hand to where Ruuji was sitting. "Here you go Ruuji," she handed him the ice cream in her left hand.

"Thanks you Kotona," Ruuji took it from her.

Kotona then took a seat right to him.

"It was really fun being here with you Kotona," Ruuji complimented.

Kotona blushed while she looked toward him.

"I wonder how the others were doing," Ruuji remarked.

"I'm sure the others are ok," Kotona reassured. "Though I hope that Mii and Galaga haven't gotten into trouble," she remarked with concern.

"I know what you mean since they didn't looked too happy when we parted ways," Ruuji remarked.

"I'm sorry Ruuji, for bringing this upon you," Kotona said looking down regrettably.

"It's not your fault Kotona," Ruuji patted her on the back with his freehand. "It's not your fault," he patted her again.

"Ruuji, you would...you would risk your own ass for me?" Kotona asked softly then turned to look toward him.

"Yeah," Ruuji replied and licked his ice cream. "Moka has a point that we should not give up just because of the opposition, there has be someway to peacefully resolve our problems with them," he remarked.

"Moka also said that their disapproval is their problems," Kotona remarked and wiped some ice cream off Ruuji's cheek with her finger. "Their problems are our problems because of their inability to cope with them," she continued and licked the ice cream off her finger. "The only thing we can do is hope that they'll mature enough to accept us being together," she added and licked her own ice cream.

"Kotona, you want," Ruuji responded breathing uneasily.

Kotona laughed briefly. "Ruuji," she said softly. "I want you..." she added with her cheeks reddening then paused.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light, Misa, Takada, and Mikami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	2. Guilt Ridden

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Mii, Galaga, and Rinna walked toward the waiting area.

"They said they'll meet us here at gate, but they're not here," Mii murmured with her fists on her hips. "We could start boarding any minute now," she added.

"I'm sure the two will be here just fine," Rinna remarked calmly. "Sister is probably enjoying her time with him," she added.

"What does he/she see in her/him?" Mii and Galaga muttered simultaneously.

"You three appear to be having fun," Moka's voice remarked coldly prompting the group to turn to face her along with Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby.

"I see that you guys decided to come along," Rinna remarked.

"An adventure to paradise is something that should not be missed," Kurumu remarked.

"There're so many places to visit," Tsukune followed.

"By the way, have you guys by any chance happened to see Ruuji and Kotona around?" Mii asked.

"We're met them ten minutes ago and had a little talk," Moka replied coldly. "They've then had parted ways, where they went is none of our business," she added.

Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen walked toward the group.

"You guys appear to be in a good mood," Lelouch remarked.

"You guys are ready to board," Galaga chuckled.

C.C nodded. "Indeed," she remarked. "But where are Ruuji and Kotona?" she asked. "They should be here by now," she remarked.

"That what we've thought," Mii and Galaga muttered simultaneously.

"Can't you guys call her cell?" Yukari asked.

"We tried that but she turned hers off," Rinna replied.

"Ruuji must have turned his cell phone off as well," Mizore guessed.

Mii and Galaga nodded.

"Kotona must have told him to for some reason," Rinna speculated.

"She probably does not want interference," Moka followed. "The only thing we can do is either wait for them to get here or leave without them," she added.

Mii placed her hands on her hips and glared at Moka with a frown. "That's very cold of you," she muttered.

"Since when do leave our friends behind?" Galaga asked.

"I have a feeling that you two should come with us when we board, whether Ruuji and Kotona show up or not," Witchsoaar remarked while she walked toward the group along with Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid. "If you stay here and miss the plane before they show up, you'll be asking for trouble," she added.

"If they'll miss the flight, they'll bring it on themselves," Moka remarked.

"That may sound a bit cold, but we should stay here at the gate and board the plane when's announce," Myrobinerg remarked. "They could be on they way here by now, so leaving this gate could lead us to miss the plane while they wonder where we are," she added.

"Even if they don't show up when the main cabin's door close, we can't do anything to disrupt flight just because of them being late," Yahlida Prokue explained. "The plane is big enough to take somewhere from thirty minutes to about an hour or so to fully load up with passengers," she added.

"Even if so, it's still possible for them to miss this flight," C.C remarked coldly. "But that's not our problem," she added.

"So they'll either appear on time or miss the flight altogether with us on board," Rakesid remarked.

"You can say that," Witchsoaar said. "If they get here just in time, they can hope to get their seats; but if they missed this flight, all we can do is hope that they have their phones on by the time we're at Ben Gurion," she continued. "Since our phones have Wi-Fi connection capability and Ben Gurion have free wi-fi, we should able to contact them there," she explained. "Our plane also has airphones which we be able to call them with even before we land, and the plane also has Wi-Fi connection which we be able to use internet telephony to contact their cells with our laptops or whatever small electronic devices with Wi-Fi connection capability," she added.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were walking in the terminal's hallway.

"I'm sorry Ruuji for getting us late," Kotona apologized.

"Well it's my fault also, for losing track of time," Ruuji admitted.

"I just hope Mii and Galaga won't do anything to you when we get there," Kotona wondered with concern looking down at the floor.

"Kotona are you alright, you're looking a bit down?" Ruuji asked.

Kotona stopped in her tracks prompting Ruuji to stop along with her. She then grabbed his hand. "I've hurt you," she confessed. "And I've wanted to make up for it," she sobbed.

Ruuji wiped Kotona's tears with his free hand. "Kotona, you didn't meant me any harm back then," he said. "It's alright, it's alright, I like spending time with you anyway," he reassured.

"Ruuji," Kotona placed both her on his shoulders and smiled. "I owe you a lot, because like you," she moved her face closer toward his. "And I like spending time with you too," she said then she and Ruuji started moving faces toward each other.

* * *

Three beeps followed by a female voice were heard from the loud speakers, "Flight 1317 to Tel Aviv is now boarding, flight 1317 to Tel Aviv is now boarding." "Boarding will proceed from back to front, boarding will proceed from back to front," the voice continued. "Passengers seating rows 34 to 44 may now board, passengers seating rows 34 to 44 may now board," the voice added.

"How long will it be before our rows will be called?" Rakesid asked while she and Yahlida Prokue were sitting on seats.

"Ten to fifteen minutes depending on the procedure," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"We're starting to board and they're not here yet," Mii fumed.

"Our rows hasn't been called yet for boarding, so Ruuji and sister still have enough time to get here," Rinna remarked. "If not then I'll stay until they get here, since I cannot go without my sister," she added.

Not too far from them Nappa looked at the ticket. "Row 37 that's us," he remarked then he and the others packed their bags and walked from their seats toward the line.

"I'm sitting next to Light!" Misa declared.

"I'm sitting next to Light!" Takada countered.

"No I'm sitting next to Light," Misa countered.

"No I'm sitting next to Light," Takada countered.

"I'm older than you," Misa taunted.

"Mine are bigger than yours," Takada taunted back.

Elsewhere Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru were standing in the waiting area.

"So our section is next," Kuwabara remarked.

"You can say that," Shizuru replied.

"Everyone pack your belonging," Yusuke said. "We'll going to board soon," he remarked.

Not too far from them Rei, Shinji, and Asuka were standing on the carpeted floor staring at the large plane out the large window.

"I'll take window seat," Rei declared.

"You can have it," Asuka agreed.

Kazuki and Tokiko were standing at another spot in the waiting area.

"We're going to have a pleasant flight Tokiko," Kazuki remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, same here," Tokikio followed.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were walking through the terminal.

"Our gate is not that far away," Ruuji remarked. "We should make it just in time for boarding the mid-section of the plane," he added.

"Good, since the others are probably waiting for us," Kotona remarked. "Let's just hope they're not planning on leaving without us," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "Kotona, would they understand?" he asked.

"We can only hope they would, we can only hope," Kotona replied.

* * *

"You two are going to take turns and switch seats every hour or so," Light declared.

"Yes Light," Misa and Takada agreed in unison.

"Wow Boss you sure know how to settle them down at least for now," Mikami remarked cheerfully.

"One, Two! Three!" Kurumu, Yukuri, Mizore, and Ruby shouted simultaneously while moving their closed up and down three times then stopped with Mizore holding her hand open with her fingers straight out flat while all the others held their hands in closed fists.

"Paper covers rock," Mizore remarked coldly. "I get to sit next to Tsukune this flight," she declared and then stuck out her tongue with a wink.

"You may have won this time, but wait till next flight," Kurumu snickered mockingly.

"Look like some people here have problems when it come to the one they love," C.C remarked playfully.

"Like us?" Kallen asked.

C.C's eyes narrowed.

"Ladies this is not the right time and place for a fight," Lelouch remarked.

Kallen and C.C turned to face him.

"We all have our problems as they are," he added.

Ruuji and Kotona walked toward the gate.

Rinna walked toward them. "I see you made it just in time," she remarked. "What kept you?" she asked.

"Let's just say Kotona needed to work on her make-up," Ruuji replied.

Rinna tilted her head slightly and placed her hand on her chin for a moment. "I'll take your word for it," she said.

"How Mii and Galaga are doing?" Ruuji asked.

"Let's just say there're doing just fine, except that they have already caused some concern with the others," Rinna replied.

"What exactly did they do this time?" Ruuji asked.

"Let's just say their disapproval combined with their jealousy and attitude problems led the others especially Light and Lelouch to concern that they might cause our flight to take an emergency landing," Rinna replied.

"It's my fault isn't it," Kotona whimpered.

Ruuji turned to face her with concern.

"It's not you fault," Rinna reassured. She then walked toward Kotona and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." Kotona looked up at Rinna's face. "Liking him is an understatement," Rinna said. "You haven't done anything to him that would warrant getting attack by Galaga and Mii because of their attitude," she continued. "Their attitude, their disapproval, their jealousy is their problems; you've done nothing to provoke them and the boy you love have done nothing to provoke them either," she added.

Ruuji wrapped a hand around Kotona's shoulder prompting her to turn her head to face him.

"Ruuji," Kotona muttered softly.

"You haven't done anything wrong Kotona," Ruuji reassured.

Rinna removed her hands from Kotona and backed away. "He's right," she followed. "For he's your friend," she remarked. "For he's the one that you love," she added.

Kotona turned to face Rinna. "You're right," she remarked. "But what about Mii and Galaga?" she asked. "We know that they're not taking it well as it is," she remarked.

"Light Yagami has a good reason to refer to them as clingy jealous lunatics," Rinna remarked back. "They spent much of the time complaining about you two going about," she added.

"How am I going to break the news to Mii?" Ruuji asked looking on the floor then turned to look toward Kotona. "She never approved of me being with you, she'll hate me for it," he remarked with concern.

"The two of you can tell them when the time is right," Rinna advised. "Even though they probably already know anyway," she remarked.

"You're right," Kotona agreed. "Which is why it doesn't make things any easier," she remarked.

"They're in denial," Rinna explained. "Even if they know, they refuse to acknowledge and accept," she added.

Mii and Galaga marched not too happily toward the group. They then turned to glare sharply at Ruuji.

"I've been waiting for you to meet us here at the gate but no you just had to go on such a long date with _her_!" Mii murmured with a frown and her fists on her hips.

"Yeah!" Galaga followed.

"Ruuji didn't took me out," Kotona defended. "It was I who took him," she explained.

"Kotona asked me last night spin time with her here at this terminal starting as soon as leave the checkpoint," Ruuji followed.

"I've needed some time with Ruuji alone," Kotona said. "I wanted to set right from wrong," she added.

"Excuse us," Mii muttered harshly under her breath. Immediately afterward she grabbed Galaga's hand and then walked away from the group dragging him along.

"Something tells me that they are going to have a discussion," Rinna remarked. "Will they ever grow up and move on?" she asked.

"We can only hope for them to mature," Kotona remarked.

"For peace to be made between us, they'll have to mature the right way," Ruuji remarked.

"But we have no power over them," Kotona remarked. "Will our friendship with them survive or be jeopardized?" she asked.

"Two-sided love is an understatement," Rinna remarked. "One-sided love however is a whole other story," she added.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Takada, and Mikami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	3. Boarding

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Riditz, Nappa, and Turles sat in middle column of the plane with nine seats in each row three seats per column while the other passengers walked toward their respected seats and set their belongings in place.

"How long will it be before we depart?" Nappa asked impatiently.

"It's a big plane, so it could take somewhere from about half an hour to up to two hours or so," Turles replied.

"What do mean it take that long to load up a plane this big with passengers?" Nappa asked.

"If you don't like waiting, you can just surf the net on your smart phone while the cabin door is still open," Raditz remarked.

"Shut your ass up!" Nappa retorted. "And another thing, where's Brolly?" he asked.

"He's right behind us butthead," Turles answered. "And he's flirting with the girls too," he remarked.

Nappa turned to look toward Brolly sitting in the middle seat of the row behind them with two young women, one on each side wrapping their arms around him with him smiling joyously. "You can flirt with the girls as much you want Brolly," Nappa said. "AS LONG AS YOU DON'T JOIN THE MILE HIGH CLUB!" he yelled.

* * *

Mii and Galaga walked back toward Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna.

"We've decided that we're going to let it slide just this once," Galaga declared.

Mii eyed Ruuji. "Consider yourself lucky this time," she remarked with serious tone.

"So," Kotona started. "Are you guys feeling okay with it now?" she asked.

Mii turned to look away. "You better not choose her over me," she muttered harshly under her breathe.

Ruuji looked downward toward the floor. "It's too late for that," he mumbled.

"What was that!" Mii turned back to eye Ruuji while asking shockingly in disbelief.

"It's nothing," Kotona answered for Ruuji.

Ruuji turned look toward the pair. "What she says, it's nothing," he followed.

Mii frowned and placed her knuckles on her hips. "You're hiding something," she snarled.

"Something must have happened between the two of you," Galaga followed.

"That's enough!" Rinna rebuked prompting the others to turn to her. "Kotona's not feeling well right now," she remarked strongly then turned to look toward Mii and Galaga. "You two being hard on Ruuji will only make her feel worse," she added.

"Kotona this! Kotona that! It's always Kotona isn't it!" Mii grumbled.

Galaga turned to look toward Ruuji. "If it's for Kotona then I'll let you off just this once," he grudgingly declared. "Just don't get too close to her!" he warned.

Rinna slapped herself on the forehead.

"I'm not in the mood," Kotona rebuked. "Give it up and let it go," she added.

Ruuji walked toward Mii. "You can sit with us if you like," he offered.

Mii turned away with her cheeks reddening.

Kotona walked toward Ruuji.

Three beeps were heard from the loud speakers followed by a female voice. "Flight 1317 to Tel Aviv is now boarding, passengers seating rows 11 to 28 may now board. Flight 1317 to Tel Aviv is now boarding, passengers seating rows 11 to 28 may now board," the voice announced. "Passengers seating 34 to 44 may still board, passengers seating rows 34 to 44 may still board," the added.

Mii turned to face Ruuji and Kotona. "I'm more than happy to sit with you two," Mii accepted. "But I get window seat," she called.

"You can have it since I'm sitting in the middle seat anyway," Ruuji remarked.

"And I'm sitting in the aisle seat," Kotona followed.

"I'm sitting in the right seat of the middle column of our row," Rinna declared then turned to face Ruuji. "You know as well as I do that you and my sister may need my help," she remarked. "Especially with her state of mind," she added.

"Thanks you, I appreciate it," Ruuji agreed with a nod.

"Don't mention it," Rinna responded. "I should be thanking you," she remarked. "For you have warmed up my sister's heart, and I'll be more than happy to have you as a brother someday," she added.

"We're boarding now!" Mii and Galaga said sharply simultaneously.

"You guys can go on ahead," Kotona remarked. "I'll like to speak with Ruuji alone for a moment," she added.

Mii and Galaga turned to eye each other for moment, then turned to eye Ruuji, and then turned to eye Kotona, then turned to eye each other again before turning to eye Ruuji and Kotona. "Fine," they said grudgingly.

"You have until we pass security," Mii remarked. "If you're late, you'll have to start from the very back of the line," she added. She and Galaga then turned to walked toward the growing line at the entrance to the jetway.

"I'm going to keep an eye on them," Rinna declared. "Don't be late you two, I can't leave without you," she remarked then followed Mii and Galaga.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "You're lucky they've decided to let it slide at least just this one time," she remarked. "But how will things be later on?" she asked.

"I'm sure with us things will work out," Ruuji replied confidently. "But with them it's a different story," he added with concern.

"I see what you mean," Kotona remarked. "Causing you more friction between Galaga and Mii is... prabably one of th-th-the worst... of all the wrong things... that I have done to you," she added and sobbed.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly and wiped her tears with his hand. "The friction is not our fault, but I don't feel any better about it either," he added sadly and placed his other hand on her back.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly and cupped Ruuji's freehand with both her hands.

"Kotona, you're crying for me?" Ruuji asked softly.

Kotona nodded softly.

"You're in pain because of your guilt, but I've never blamed you for what you did," Ruuji remarked. "Breaking up with you will only make you feel worse," he added with concern.

Kotona sadly nodded. "It will hurt you just as much as it will hurt me," she followed. "Breaking up will not do either one of us any good," she sadly added.

"But if we stay together, can we pull things through?" Ruuji asked.

"You said so yourself that we'll come up with something," Kotona replied cheering up. "Where there's a grief there's always a hope," she added.

"You're right," Ruuji agreed. "The best we can do now is hope for the best," he remarked.

Kotona nodded. "We cannot go public about it yet, although the others are probably figuring it out or already know altogether," she remarked.

"It's like what Rinna said," Ruuji remarked. "To Mii and Galaga it's too good to be true as it is," he added.

"If we break the news, it'll be much greater than that," Kotona remarked back and then moved her hands from Ruuji's hand then placed them on his back. "I have this uneasy feeling that it's not if, it's when," she added.

"I feel the same thing," Ruuji followed. "Rinna also said that we can tell them when the time is right," he added.

"You're right as well Ruuji," Kotona remarked. "You're so determine, so honest, so kind, so good-hearted," she praised. "Those and more are the things that I like about you," she remarked. "But at the same time I don't even know why I feel this way toward you, and you probably don't even know why you feel this way toward me either. But anyway I'm glad that it's two-sided," she added.

"Kotona," Ruuji remarked softly. "I'm glad that it's two-sided too," he added. "Are you feeling good enough to board?" he asked.

"Thanks you for cheering me up Ruuji," she said. "I still feel like I have a long way go to make up for I did, but I feel good enough to board," she added.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yakina, and Mikuru were walking in the jetway.

"Israeli airport security model is so great that I'm glad I didn't have to take my belt and shoes off," Kuwabara remarked.

"You got to love profiling, for they know that we just want to mind our own business and fly to our destination," Yusuke remarked back.

"Just be glad we're able to pass through comfortably," Keiko remarked with serious tone.

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha walked on the plane's left aisle then stopped.

Moka looked at her ticket. "Rows 16 and 17 that's us," she remarked and then placed her carry-on in the overhead bin.

Tsukune and the others followed suit.

"I call the left seat," Akuha declared.

"How can you call that?" Kokoa asked.

"I'm the eldest," Akuha replied.

Moka went to the window seat, placed her small laptop bag underneath the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt.

Tsukune went to the seat next to Moka and followed suit.

Mizore took the aisle seat, place her backpack under the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt. After that she pulled out the flight safety card from the seat packet in of front of her.

"One! Two! Three!" Akuha and Kokoa shouted while shaking their right fists three times. Immediately afterward Akuha straighten out and spread her index and middle finger while Kokoa opened her hand flat with her fingers pressed together.

"Scissor cut paper," Akuha declared victory. "Take the right seat before some passengers in line start to complain," she ordered.

Kokoa frowned and went to the right seat of the middle column of the row.

Kaluha took the seat next to Kokoa.

Akuha then took the left aisle seat next to Kaluha.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby sat in the row behind Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore. Kurumu sat at the window seat, Yukari sat in the middle seat, and Ruby in the aisle seat.

* * *

Light, Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu walked on the left aisle of the plane then stopped.

Light looked at his ticket. "Row 12, we are here," he remarked. "I'm taking the aisle seat, Misa you take window seat for taxi and takeoff until I decide when it's time for you and Kiyomi to switch," he declared.

"Yes Light," Takada and Misa responded simultaneously.

Misa went to the window seat and placed her bag under the seat in front of her.

Takada placed her carry-on in the overhead bin and went to the middle seat next to Misa.

Light took the aisle seat next to Misa and placed his briefcase under the seat in front of him. "Sayu would you alright with sitting in the middle?" he asked.

"No problem Light, but I rather sit in the aisle seat next to you," Sayu replied.

"Mikami would you rather choose aisle seat or middle seat?" Light asked.

"I would like the aisle seat next to you Boss, but I'll take middle seat if you tell me to," Mikami replied.

"Sayu you take the middle seat while Mikami takes the aisle seat next to me," Light declared. "The two of you can switch seats later on if you like," he remarked.

Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen walked on the right aisle of the plane to the row behind Light and his group. C.C went to the left seat of the middle column and placed her bag under the seat in front of her. Lelouch and Kallen placed their carry-ons in the overhead bin. After that Lelouch went to the middle seat next to C.C and placed his laptop case under the seat in front of him. Kallen went to the seat next to Lelouch and placed her small laptop bag under the seat in front of her.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked on the left aisle of the plane then stopped at the row in front of the row Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore were sitting at.

"Row 15 is here," Witchsoaar remarked.

"Great!" Rakesid cheered. "We can settle down for the fun," she added.

"You can say that," Rolin Suta remarked.

Witchsoaar placed her carry-on in the overhead bin and went to the right seat of the middle column. She then placed her small laptop bag under the seat in front of her and fastened her seatbelt.

Sobin Lanson placed her bag in the overhead bin went to the seat next to Witchsoaar. She then placed her laptop case under the seat in front of her and fastened her seatbelt. After that she pulled the flight safety card from the seat pocket in front of her.

Myrobinerg sat in the aisle seat next to Sobin Lanson. She placed her small laptop bag under the seat in front of her and fastened belt.

Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid placed their respected carry-ons in the overhead bin. Rakesid went to the window seat, placed her laptop case under the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt. Rolin Suta went to seat next to Rakesid, placed her laptop case under the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt. And Yahlida Prokue sat in the aisle seat next to Rolin Suta, place her laptop case under the seat in front of her, fastened her seatbelt, and pull out the flight safety card from the seat pocket in front of her.

Three other girls walked on the right aisle of the plane to the row Witchsoaar and others were sitting in. They placed their respected carry-ons in the overhead bin and took their respected seats on the right column. Rhestal the girl with literal green skin, dark-green hair, and blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, and black sandals took the window seat. Chrystra the girl with literal green skin, long olive-green hair, and violet eyes wearing a violet T-shirt, violet pants, and violet sandals took the seat next to Rhestal. And Chrystal the girl with shoulder length olive-green hair and green-yellow eyes wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, and black sandals took the aisle seat next to Chrystra.

* * *

Ruuji walked on the right aisle of the plane with Kotona following closely behind him then stopped when they reached the row behind the row Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby were sitting in prompting Kotona to stop along with him. "Row 18 is here," he remarked while looking at the ticket in hand. He then placed his carry-on in the overhead bin and then he assisted Kotona with her carry-on.

"I appreciate it, thanks you Ruuji," Kotona remarked. "You handled the luggage quite well," she added.

"This is probably where the me-carrying-you-on-my-back-around-the-football-field-for-three-hundred-laps exercise paid off," Ruuji remarked back.

"I knew it, the rumors were true!" Yusuke remarked excitedly standing at the left aisle of the plane next to where Ruby was sitting then turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he said.

"Here you go," Kuwabara remarked while handing Yusuke a five dollar bill.

"Just put your things in place and get to your seats, you're holding the line," Keiko snarled.

"Keep your shirt on," Yusuke said in response.

Mii went to the window seat, placed her bag under the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt.

Ruuji went to the middle seat next to Mii, placed his laptop bag under the seat in front of him, and fastened his seatbelt.

Kotona sat in the aisle seat next to Ruuji, placed her laptop bag under the seat in front of her, and fastened her seatbelt. She then pulled out the flight safety card from the seat pocket in front of her. "Ruuji," she called prompting him to turn to look toward her. "If oxygen mask is needed, be sure to put on your own mask first before helping me or others if needed," she remarked. "I can put on my own mask, but I'll appreciate your help anyway," she added.

"I understand what you're saying," Ruuji remarked back. "I understand how you can be with your current state of mine," he added. "Are you still feeling ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kotona replied. "For now at least depending on how things go, but other than that I'm alright," she added.

Galaga sat in the aisle seat behind Kotona while Rinna sat in the right aisle seat of the middle column next to Kotona. Sitting beside Rinna were Keiko and Shizuru. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina sat in the row in front of them in the middle column. Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuru sat on right column of the plane in the row in front of Kotona, Ruuji, and Mii.

"It's going to be fun Ruuji," Kotona remarked with a smile.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	4. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Two women in uniforms one each aisle of the plane walked throughout the cabin closing the overhead bins they each walked by.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and once again welcome to Dark West nonstop flight 1317 to Tel Aviv. The cabin door is now closed, so we asked that you turn off all electronic devices. We'll announce when you can use your approved electron devices when we reach ten thousands feet, but cell phones should stay off until the plane reach the ground. We now ask that you view your flight safety card and watch the in-flight safety video. Fasten your seatbelts and make sure that your seatbacks and tray tables are upright and in locked position. We'll be airborne shortly, enjoy your flight," the male voice from the intercom announced.

A moment later the lights in the cabin went off and then went back on shortly afterward.

"The plane just got pull off the grid and switched to the on board power source," Kotona remarked.

The plane then started to back up and not too long after that the personal televisions along with the ceiling mounted flat screens switched on with a man in pilot uniform in a cockpit facing the viewers. "Hello and welcome onboard this Boeing 777-200ER, we ask that you follow along the flight safety card from the seat pocket in front of you while we demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft, even if you are a frequent flyer," he remarked and then the scene on the screens changed to a setting of a female flight attendant standing in the middle of a Boeing 777 cabin while the sound of the plane's engines starting up was heard throughout the cabin. "To fasten your seatbelt slide the metal tip into the buckle and pull on the strap to tighten it. To unfasten your seatbelt just lift the top part of the buckle and your seatbelt is unfastened. You are to keep your seatbelt fastened while the seatbelt sign is on. When the seatbelt sign is off, it's means that you're safe to move around the cabin, it's our policy that you keep your seatbelt fastened at all times while seated.

"All electronic devices should be stowed off. When the plane reach ten thousands feet, it will be announce when you can use approved electronic devices such as portable DVD players and laptop computers. A complete list of approved devices can be found in the Dark West magazine. All cell phones must be stowed off at all times doing flight until the plane landed safely.

"Smoking is not allowed anywhere onboard this aircraft. Our lavatories are equipped with smoke detectors. Federal law prohibit tempering, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors and doing so is up to two thousand dollar fine.

"Should there be a drop in cabin pressure, oxygen masks will appear above your heads. Pull a mask toward you, placed it between your nose and mouth, pull the band over your head, and tighten the mask by pulling on the strap on either side. If your traveling with a small child or someone with difficulties, put your mask on first before turning to someone who needs assistant. Oxygen will flow through your mask although the plastic bag may not inflate.

"This Boeing 777 has eight exits, each exit is equipped with inflatable escape slide which may be detached and be used as floatation device. To open an exit, pull the level in the direction of the arrow. Pull on the red tap to inflate the slide if it's not already inflated. Each exit is clearly marked with red and white exit signs indicating that you have reached an exit. If power is lost, the lighted paths will light up leading toward an exit. Please take your time to locate the nearest exit, and keep in mind that your nearest exit might be behind you.

"For water evacuation, there are life vests under your seats, pull tap and open the bag to take it out. Slide it on, secure the straps, and tighten them. To inflate the life vest pull on the red tabs or manually blow into the tubes. Pull on the yellow tab to turn on the light. If needed a small life vest will be provided for a small child or infant.

"If you have any questions feel free to call us.

"Now make sure that your seatbacks, tray tables, and video monitors are upright and in locked position. We'll be airborne shortly, enjoy your flight," after the woman on the screen finished the personal televisions went off while the monitors mounted on the ceiling switched to the airshow.

The plane which was then in a different position started going forward shortly after the engines increased power for short before reducing power.

"Why did sounded we were going to takeoff when we didn't?" Rakesid asked.

"The plane's wheels are not motorized, so the engines push the plane forward which what makes taxing so noisy," Yahlida Prokue explained.

Shortly afterward the cabin's lights dimmed while the monitors mounted on the ceiling stayed on.

"We're taxing to runway," Kuwabara remarked.

"Yep," Yusuke followed.

"I know it won't be the same as your flying, but it'll be fun anyway," Ruuji remarked looking toward Kotona.

"Glad you like my flying Ruuji," Kotona laughed with a smile back looking to toward Ruuji. "It's funny that you're riding with me in the cabin instead of the cockpit," she added.

"You better not be members of that club!" Mii and Galaga mumbled simultaneously.

Kotona brought her mouth toward Ruuji's ear and whispered something.

Ruuji blushed uneasily in response.

Kotona then winked her right eye.

"What did she tell you?" Mii asked.

"Nothing," Ruuji replied.

Mii frown and roughly turned to glare out the window while the plane turned to the left on the taxiway.

The plane's engines then increased power increasing the plane's speed before powering down.

"Don't be angry at him," Kotona pleaded.

"I'm not," Mii snapped with a frown.

Ruuji turned to look toward Mii then turned to look toward Kotona.

"I'm sorry," Kotona said with a low tone.

"It's not your fault," Ruuji reassured.

"Forget about it if it'll make you two feel better," Mii murmured.

"It's alright Ruuji," Kotona said. "It's best that we let this one slide," she suggested.

"Okay," Ruuji agreed.

"We have AC and USB power ports," Kuwabara remarked.

"We also have audio/video port so we can plug in either our headphones or video eyewear," Yusuke added.

"Hey Ruuji would you like to watch a movie?" Kotona asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied then turned to look toward Mii. "Mii would you like to watch a movie with us?" he asked.

"We're not even on the runway," Mii replied.

"He meant after we reach ten thousand feet," Kotona explained.

"Sure whatever," Mii said and then turned to look out the window.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona. "You're right Kotona about this plane," he remarked. "The engines are quite quiet," he added.

Kotona giggled in response. "You'll be amazed by what this plane can do, starting from takeoff," she remarked. She then turned to stare at the nearby ceiling mounted monitor.

Ruuji turned to the right to look toward the window for a moment then turned to look back toward Kotona who was still staring at the monitor. "Kotona is something up?" he asked.

Kotona turned to look toward him. "Sorry about that," she said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Ruuji stroked her right cheek with his left hand.

Kotona cupped Ruuji's left hand still her cheek with her right hand in response. "Ruuji, I want you to be happy," she said. "Am I doing these things to make you feel happy or to make myself feel happy?" she asked with a down voice.

"Kotona, your happiness matters to me just as much as my happiness matters to you," Ruuji replied. "I like doing those things with you, I can understand that you were doing them because you like to, and because you wanted to makeup for the things you did wrong, and because you like doing them with me," he remarked. "You did made me happy Kotona," he said with a smile.

"Ruuji," Kotona uttered and smiled back. She then took Ruuji's left from her cheek with her right hand and placed it on the armrest between them. "I made you happy just as you made me happy," she remarked joyously. She then gently brushed his left hand with her right fingers before moving her right hand to her lap.

Ruuji lifted his left hand from the armrest and looked at it.

"What's going on between you two?" Mii asked.

"Nothing at all," Kotona replied.

"Forget that I asked," Mii said grudgingly.

"Flight attendants prepare for departure," the voice on the intercom commanded.

The plane turned to the right, went straight, and then stopped not long afterward.

"This plane is now on hold while the landing plane currently on our right is heading toward the runway," Moka remarked. "We'll be taking off momentarily," she added.

Moments later the landing Boeing 777 touched down on the runway yards away from the plane. Shortly afterward the plane's engines increased power and plane went forward to turn right on the runway. A few minutes after that the plane's engines increased to full power and the plane started to run at increasing speed on the runway. The plane then pitched up lifting the nose wheel from the ground and then lifted up with the main gears leaving ground to ascending rapidly.

"You're right Kotona it is fun," Ruuji remarked.

"Glad you like it Ruuji," Kotona responded with a smile.

Shortly afterward the plane's landing gear raised and flaps retracted. The plane then banked to turn to the left. The plane in the airshow map turned counterclockwise from heading south to heading northeast. The plane then banked back to straight position with its nose still up.

The personal televisions switched on with a man in uniform standing in the middle of a Boeing 777 cabin. "Welcome on board, and please watch while we show you the aircraft's in-flight entertainment.

"This aircraft feature personal touch screen which you can watch movies, satellite television, listen to music, play games either against the CPU or other participating passengers, and you can also switch to the airshow.

"All passengers on this aircraft has a handset with a light button, volume control, channel select, brightness control, a call attendant button, a cancel call attendant button, a start button, a select button, a monitor on/off button, and some game buttons. On the back of the handset is a phone that passenger can use to make calls, just slide your credit or debit card, and follow the instruction, and you'll be able to make your call.

"On your armrest there's an audio/video phone port which you can plug in either your headphones or video eyewear; there's also a USB power port which you can use to have unlimited run time on your video eyewear or charge your small electronic device through it while onboard. You can also use the personal touch screen as a touch pad when using it with video eyewear. Please keep in mind that video eyewear should not be used by children under the age of seven.

"Their are also two AC power ports for every three seats on this plane which you can use to charge your laptop computer or any electronic device. Since there are two for every three seats, we ask that your unplug your device when you're not using it so other passengers can use theirs.

"We're also providing free Wi-Fi internet connection, all you have to do is switch your Wi-Fi connection on, connect to our connection which is named: Dark West and you're good to go.

"There are instructions in the seat pocket in front of you. If you have any question, feel free to call a flight attendant and ask. Once again welcome onboard and enjoy your flight," the personal televisions then switched to a menu screen with a blue background with 'Please select your language" sentence in the top middle of the screen, and several buttons with names of different languages in their respected languages going up to down.

"Ladies and gentlemen you're now free to use approved electronic devices such as laptop computers and portable DVD players. All cell phones must still be stowed off for the duration of the flight. A complete list of approved devices may be found in the Dark West magazine. The captain will turn off the seatbelt sign when we reach cruising altitude, it's our policy that you keep your seatbelt fastened while seated. We'll be serving your meals shortly, enjoy your flight," a female voice announced from the intercom.

"An in-flight meal to go with the movie, couldn't have thought of anything better," Mii remarked with a smile then to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "Have you decided on what movie to watch?" she asked.

"Kotona and I discussed about it doing takeoff," Ruuji replied.

"And we're decided on watching a drama movie which will start in less than five minutes," Kotona added.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	5. Movie and Meal

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

The seatbelt turned off. "The captain have just turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, you are now safe to move around the cabin, but it is our policy that you keep your seatbelt fastened while seated; when the captain turn the seatbelt sign on, you are to return to seat," a female voice announced on the intercom. "We'll be serving your meals shortly," she added.

"Looks likes I win this time," Takada calmly declared.

"Wait till next game you slut!" Misa sneered.

"I wonder how Light is doing with his girls," Sayu remarked wearing her video eyewear.

"Boss can handle them just well," Mikami remarked back.

"How's the movie so far Ruuji?" Kotona asked looking toward him.

"Going well, even though we've just started watching it," Ruuji replied.

"Ruuji, you wouldn't dump me for her would you?" Mii asked.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona shrugged her shoulders. "Just enjoy the movie," she said.

Ruuji turned to look toward Mii. "Mii you're my friend," he answered.

Mii sharply turned to face her personal television. "Never mind, forget what I asked," Mii said.

Ruuji leaned back on his seat and stared at the no smoking and seatbelt signs with a confuse look on his face.

"Don't let her get to you Ruuji," Kotona said.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"She's just playing hard-to-get and doesn't wants to lose," Kotona remarked with a low tone.

Ruuji removed Kotona's right earphone and brought her head till her ear reached his mouth. "She lost, based on how she's acting, she won't take it well," he sadly whispered. He then placed her right earphone in her right hand.

"It's my fault," Kotona whimpered.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," Ruuji defended.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly. "You're right," she agreed and then placed her right earphone in her right ear. "But we can't tell her now," she remarked.

Ruuji nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what?" Mii asked prompting Ruuji and Kotona to turn to look toward her.

"Nothing," Kotona replied.

Mii frowned. "I heard you guys talking about me," she fumed.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other and then turned back to look toward Mii.

"No, we were not talking about you," Kotona remarked.

"Is that so?" Mii asked.

"Yes it is so," Ruuji replied.

"I'll buy this one," Mii declared and then turned to look toward her personal television.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"Two-sided love is an understatement while one-sided is a whole other story," Ruuji remarked.

"The one who cannot accept is the one who hurt the most," Kotona followed. "I feel sorry for the one with the one-sided love," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "I understand what you're saying Kotona," he remarked.

Kotona then turned to look toward her personal television. "She won't take it well when they break the news to her," she remarked.

Ruuji turned to look toward his personal television. "You're right," he followed. "But what will happen with us?" he asked.

Kotona leaned her head on his left shoulder and removed his left clip on headset with her right hand. "I'm not comfortable talking about it now," she whispered.

"Sorry about that," Ruuji apologized. He then cupped Kotona's right hand with his left hand.

"It's okay," Kotona forgave. "I'm glad that you care," she said softly and placed Ruuji's left headset on back on his ear. She then leaned back on her seat.

The personal televisions then paused. "Ladies and gentlemen we'll be serving your in-flight meal momentarily, we ask that you lower your tray tables and clear them off if you have already lowered them to make room for your meal until we come to pick up the trays," the female voice announced on the intercom and then the personal televisions resumed.

Rinna unlocked and lowered her tray table while the passengers around her were doing the same thing. She then turned look toward Kotona for a moment. After that she turned to look toward the ceiling mounted monitor. And then she turned to look toward her personal television.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink?" the woman in uniform standing on the left aisle of the plane asked.

"Sprite," Yahlida Prokue replied.

The woman filled a plastic cup with ice, poured Sprite from a can into it, and then placed it on Yahlida Prokue's tray. She then turned to eye Rolin Suta. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Water," Rolin Suta replied.

The woman filled a plastic cup with ice, poured water into it, and then placed hand it to Rolin Suta. She then turned to eye Rakesid. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have coke," Rakesid replied.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked excitedly.

"After the flight attendants take up the trays," Yusuke said.

"Deal," Kuwabara agreed.

The woman on the right aisle of the plane placed a plastic cup filled with water and ice on Kotona's tray.

"The food here is not like that in the restaurant, but it isn't too bad," Ruuji remarked.

"Want a barbecue fish I've packed?" Mii asked.

"Want a potato and chicken combo I've made myself?" Kotona asked.

"Maybe later," Ruuji replied. "You girls are both great chefs," he praised.

Kotona's and Mii's cheeks reddened in response.

Mii turned to look toward Kotona. "He seems to like us both the same way," she remarked.

"He does," Kotona remarked back. "But at the same time he doesn't," she added with concern in a low tone.

Mii turned to look toward Ruuji. "Don't tell me you choose one of us already!" she muttered.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

"Now is not the time for that," Kotona answered for him.

Ruuji turned to look toward Mii. "It's like what she said, now is not the time," Ruuji followed.

Mii frown and then sharply turned to look her personal television. "Fine," she grudgingly said. "Tell me when you're ready," she added.

Ruuji turned look at his food with a concern look on his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled sadly.

Kotona turned toward Ruuji with concern. "It's not your fault, it's mine," she whimpered.

Ruuji turned to look toward her. "No, it's not our fault," he defended. "But I still feel sorry for her," he said with a low tone.

"Same here," Kotona followed then turned to look toward her personal television prompting Ruuji to follow suit. "She antagonized the man she loved because of her irrationality," she remarked and then took a bite from her chicken.

"To hate her friend for choosing a girl other than her," Ruuji followed. "What's with her?" he asked.

"That's what immaturity is," Kotona replied. "The inability to accept it when your crush does not feel the same way," she remarked.

"He has no intention of antagonizing his friends over love," Ruuji followed.

"But the two of his closest friends allowed their emotions to effect their judgments and did something unpleasant," Kotona took a sip from her cup water.

"They now wonder on what to do from now," Ruuji remarked and took a fork of rice.

"We'll see how things will be in the end," Ruuji and Kotona remarked simultaneously.

"If you love him you treat him right," Kotona remarked softly.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly looking toward her in awe.

"That is why I want to makeup for what I've done wrong," Kotona remarked softly.

Yahlida Prokue captured the knight. "Checkmate," she declared.

"You're really good at this," Rolin Suta remarked.

"You're not too bad yourself," Yahlida Prokue remarked back.

"Brazil won this time!" Yusuke remarked excitedly and then turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he said.

Kuwabara drew a five dollar bill out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Yusuke.

Yusuke hand the five dollar bill back to Kuwabara. "Here you go for the previous bet," he said.

"Fifteen bucks if Spain wins next game," Kuwabara challenged.

"Deal!" Yusuke shook his hand.

Rinna wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"How was your meal little sister?" Akuha asked.

"Good enough," Moka replied.

Ruby piled two trays on her own tray on her tray table. "Now we wait for flight attendants to pick up the trays," she remarked.

"You're on!" Yukari said sharply looking toward Kurumu.

"Mine are bigger than yours," Kurumu taunted.

Reut Golan sat in the right aisle seat in the middle column of the row along with Chen and Bar. Chen the woman with tan skin, long dark-brown hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a black sweater and blue jeans sat in the middle seat. And Bar the woman with European white skin, long straight black hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"What do you girls think of the food?" Reut Golan asked.

"Not too bad," Chen replied.

"They got it good," Bar followed.

* * *

The woman in uniform picked up the stack of trays from Kotona's tray table.

Kotona placed her tray table in the upright position and locked it. She then leaned back on her seat. "They were able to make peace in the end," she remarked.

"I'm hoping we'll be able to make peace as well," Ruuji remarked back.

"I'm also hoping we'll resolve things the right way," Kotona followed.

Mii turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "What are you two talking about now?" she asked.

Kotona and Ruuji turned to look toward Mii.

"It's nothing," Kotona replied.

"What's she says, it's nothing," Ruuji followed.

"Fine," Mii grudgingly said in response and sharply turned to face her personal television.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to face each other.

"Kotona, would you like to play a game?" Ruuji asked.

"Sure," Kotona smiled softly. "What game would it be?" she asked.

"Would checkers be alright with you?" Ruuji asked back.

"Sure," Kotona replied.

* * *

Sobin Lanson leaned back on her seat wearing her violet video eyewear.

Yahlida Prokue was leaning back on her seat with her CD-player-sized portable DVD player on her tray table wearing her black video eyewear. She turned to look toward Rolin Suta and Rakesid. Rolin Suta was wearing her black video eyewear while was wearing her green video eyewear. "How are you girls coming along?" she asked.

"We're coming along just great," Rolin Suta replied.

"Rolin Suta is pretty good at this game," Rakesid remarked.

Rolin Suta turned to look toward Rakesid. "You're just as good as I am," she remarked back.

* * *

"I'm going to the lavatory," Turles said. He then unfastened his seatbelt, took a magazine from the seat pocket in front of him, and got out of his seat.

Nappa turned to look toward Brolly. "We're going to sleep soon, so DON'T you dare join the mile high club behind our backs!" he remarked sharply.

* * *

Kotona captured the last of the black checker peaces on her personal television.

"You're really good at this," Ruuji complimented.

"Thanks you," Kotona said softly. "You're not too bad yourself," she remarked. "Another game?" she asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied and pressed the 'Play Again' button on the screen of Kotona's personal television.

Kotona slid her finger on the screen. "You'll grow up into a fine man," she said.

Ruuji slid his finger on Kotona's screen.

"Then we can..." Kotona added and slid her finger on the screen.

"Yeah," Ruuji remarked while he slid his finger on Kotona's screen. "Then we can," he added.

Mii looked toward Ruuji and Kotona for a moment. She then placed a pillow behind her head and leaned back on her seat.

"You're pretty good," Kotona complimented and slid her finger on the screen.

"You're good yourself," Ruuji remarked in response and captured the last of the red peaces on Kotona's screen.

"You won this time," Kotona amusedly remarked.

"Another game?" Ruuji asked.

"Sure," Kotona nodded with a smile and pressed the 'Play Again' button on the screen.

* * *

"You two are switching seats for the night," Light declared.

"Yes light," Misa and Takada replied simultaneously.

Light unfastened his seatbelt and got out of his seat.

Misa and Takada left their seats. Takada went to the window seat while Misa went to the seat next to her.

Light sat back in his seat and fastened his seatbelt.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night," Kotona remarked while she slid her finger on the screen.

"It's sure is," Ruuji followed and slid his finger on Kotona's screen.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	6. Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Misa and Takada were wearing their respected video eyewears.

"I'll win this game," Misa remarked.

"You think so," Takada mocked.

Kotona was leaning back on her seat. She slowly opened her eyes and then looked down to see Ruuji sleeping with the back of his head on her chest. She smiled and then wrapped her right arm around him.

* * *

"Five bucks if I score higher than you on this game of invasion," Kuwabara challenged.

"Deal," Yusuke accepted. "But we'll sleep after this game," he said.

"Fine," Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

"These pillows are softer than I've thought," Ruuji remarked softly.

"Glad you like them Ruuji," Kotona remarked playfully.

Ruuji blushed uneasily in response while his eyes opened widely. "Sorry about that," he said.

Kotona gently held him with her right arm. "It's alright, I don't mind" she remarked softly.

"But they would," Ruuji remarked uneasily.

Kotona turned to look toward Mii who was sleeping. She then turned to look toward Rinna who was sleeping leaning back on her seat. After that she turned to look down toward Ruuji. "I see what you mean," she remarked and loosened her grip.

Ruuji gently got his head off her chest and turned to look at her face.

"Rinna wouldn't mind, it won't be the first time they see us in the wrong position," Kotona remarked softly. "But I feel sorry about the time when Mii saw us like that and got herself suspended for weeks for her violent response," she added.

Ruuji turned to look toward Mii and then turned to look back toward Kotona.

Both remained silent for a few a minutes.

"Ruuji, would you like to take a walk?" Kotona asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied.

Kotona unfastened her seatbelt and got out of her seat.

Ruuji followed suit.

Kotona started to walk on the aisle toward the back of the plane with Ruuji walking closely behind her.

"We should be at dawn soon," Ruuji remarked.

"Yes I see what you means," Kotona followed. "The others would wake up by morning," she added.

"Did you sleep well?" Ruuji asked.

"I know you did," Kotona replied with low voice.

"Kotona, are you alright?" Ruuji asked.

"You've sweetened my dream, so yes I'm alright," Kotona replied. She then turned to her right and stopped at the lavatories prompting Ruuji to stop along with her. Shortly afterward she turned to face Ruuji. "Ruuji, would like to do something?" she asked softly.

"What would it be?" Ruuji asked back.

Kotona opened the lavatory's door. "Would you do something here?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Ruuji asked back.

"You'll like what we'll do," Kotona replied.

"Okay," Ruuji nodded. He then walked into the lavatory and turned to face Kotona.

Kotona entered the lavatory with a smile and then closed the door behind her. Shortly afterward the mechanical sign on the door switched from "Vacant" to "Occupied".

* * *

"I won!" Misa declared excitedly.

"Wait till next game bitch," Takada remarked.

Light pressed the call attendant button on his handset.

Mii and Galaga turned to look toward Rinna. "Have you seen Ruuji and Kotona lately?" they asked simultaneously.

"Last I saw them they were asleep in their seats," Rinna replied. "They must have walked off somewhere before any one of us woke up," she remarked.

"They'll be back soon enough," Seijuurou remarked and then turned to look at the dawn sky out the window.

Mii and Galaga unfastened their seatbelts and left their seats.

A woman in uniform walked toward Light. "Is their anything I can get you sir?" she asked.

"A cup of coffee would do," Light replied.

"Coming right up," the woman remarked and left.

Mii and Galaga were by Yukina's seat. "Have guys seen Ruuji and Kotona somewhere?" they asked simultaneously.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to looked back and then turned to look toward Mii and Galaga.

"Haven't seen them since takeoff," Kuwabara replied.

"Since we've haven't looked behind us up till now," Yusuke added.

"They can take care of themselves I'm sure they'll be back," Yukina gently remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to face each other.

"Twenty-five bucks if they've joined the mile high club," Yusuke challenged.

"Deal!" Kuwabara accepted and then he and Yusuke shook hands.

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead. "Just how many bets can you make on this flight?" she asked harshly with low tone. "You've already made more than enough on the world game soccer tournament last night!" she muttered.

"If Ruuji fool around in the club with her I'll beat the crap out of him!" Mii shouted sharply.

"Yeah! I'll kick his ass straight to Pluto!" Galaga followed.

"If he makes her pregnant I'll every bone is his body and make him regret ever being born!" Mii added.

"I'll make him wish that he was never conceived!" Galaga followed.

"Would you two like to come with us?" a strict male voice asked seriously prompted them to turn to face a man holding out his ID card with an air marshal badge.

"Crap!" Mii and Galaga muttered simultaneously.

* * *

The woman in uniform placed a white paper coffee cup on Light's tray table. "Is there's anything else I can get for you sir?" she asked.

"That's all," Light replied.

"Alright," the woman said and left.

"Boss we're not that far from Europe now," Mikami remarked.

"We'll be flying over Spain soon enough," Sayu followed.

Light took a sip from his coffee.

"The Kira Gang seem excited," Kallen remarked.

"What else would they be?" Lelouch asked.

"We were flying over the North Atlantic Ocean last night so we're about to reach Europe," C.C remarked.

* * *

"The founder of the mile high club gave the word cockpit a new meaning," Rolin Suta remarked.

"I'm too young to be an aunt," Rinna remarked.

"Some people become uncles and aunts at age seven or under," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "Some uncles and aunts can even be younger than their nephews and nieces," she added.

"My mother gave birth to me when she was fourteen years old," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara turned to look toward him. "It's no wonder you're such an illegitimate child," he remarked.

"Shut up," Yusuke said in response.

"Are aircraft lavatories soundproof?" Rakesid asked looking toward Rolin Suta.

"The only thing you can hear from a lavatory is a flushing toilet," Rolin Suta replied. "You cannot even hear someone passing gas," she added.

"Earlier Ruuji always referred to Kotona as Miss Kotona," Yusuke remarked.

"Recently he stopped for some reason and refers to her as just Kotona," Kuwabara followed.

"Probably because they became closer," Yusuke remarked.

"How romantic," Kaluha remarked softly.

"May December romantic to be exact," Moka remarked. "Although the age gap is up to four years," she added.

"I see what you means," Yusuke remarked looking toward her.

"May December romances are not that uncommon," Rinna remarked. "They recently became more acceptable in today's society," she added.

"There were plenty of cases of those even in the earlier days," Yusuke remarked.

"Yeah I see what you means," Kuwabara followed.

Mizore took out a magazine from the seat pocket in front of her.

"Those two girls obviously want him," Akuha remarked.

"Yeah remember the catfight that turned into an all out food fight in the cafeteria at one time?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course," Kuwabara replied.

"Which was why the Kira Gang and the Zero Gang left when Kotona and Mii started fighting each other," Kokoa remarked harshly.

"And you guys started throwing food at each other," Keiko muttered.

"Did your mother got into a food fight at some point?" Kuwabara asked looking toward Yusuke.

"Probably," Yusuke replied.

"Ready to race?" Kurumu asked mockingly looking toward Yukuri.

"You bet," Yukuri replied.

"What would you like to do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"How about a game," Yusuke suggested.

"Okay," Kuwabara agreed. "But which game?" he asked.

"There's plenty of them on the menu," Yusuke replied.

"Ready to lose?" Yukari asked mockingly.

"Mine are bigger than yours," Kurumu replied mockingly.

Moka turned to look out the window.

Ruuji and Kotona walked on the right aisle of the plane toward their row.

Rinna turned to look toward them. "Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We've been walking around," Kotona replied.

Ruuji went to his seat and fastened his seatbelt then Kotona followed suit. Ruuji and Kotona then turned to look toward Rinna.

"Where's Galaga and Mii?" Ruuji asked.

"While you two were away, let's just say they've gotten some unwanted attention from an air marshal," Rinna replied.

"Let's hope we won't have an emergency landing," Kuwabara remarked.

"If so you guys can blame me for that," Kotona said.

Ruuji, Rinna, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"We're already blaming the lunatics," Yusuke remarked.

"Even if we won't have an emergency landing," Kuwabara added.

"It's alright sister, you don't have to blame yourself for this one," Rinna reassured.

Ruuji patted Kotona on her shoulder.

Kotona turned to look toward him. "Ruuji," she said softly.

"It's not your fault, but I still feel sorry for them," he said.

Kotona nodded and then patted him on the shoulder. "You're right," she remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Five bucks if I score higher than you," he challenged.

"Deal!" Kuwabara agreed and then he and Yusuke shook hands.

Kotona tabbed the airshow button on her screen. "We're flying over Europe now," she remarked.

Ruuji smiled.

"Pretty soon we'll reach the Mediterranean," Kotona added.

"Yeah," Ruuji followed. He then leaned back on his seat. "We'll be there in no time," he remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji and then stroke his cheek. "Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked. "Since we're going to stay in Tel Aviv for two days," she remarked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied.

"She sure is the right girl," Seijuurou remarked leaning back on his seat. "You've earned yourself a break on this trip Ruuji for all your hard work, use it wisely," he added with a serious tone.

"I won this one!" Yukari proclaimed.

"Wait till next game!" Kumuru snickered.

"Those two haven't came back yet," Rakesid remarked pressing game buttons on her handset.

"If you get pull over by security, you could have a long talk," Rolin Suta remarked back. "Especially in Ben Gurion, if you behave suspiciously you'll have longer conversation with them," she added.

"Their security is not a joke, which is why many are yearning for their model," Myrobinerg remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"Like what Yusuke and Kuwabara said, many of us including myself are already blaming Galaga and Mii," Moka coldly remarked with her arms crossed. "Even if we won't get an emergency landing," she added.

"Light was right they are clingy jealous lunatics," Yusuke remarked and then turned to look toward Kuwabara. "And you owe me five bucks," he said.

"Here you go," Kuwabara said while handing him a five dollar bill.

"Want to play jewels?" Yusuke asked.

"Five bucks if I score higher than you," Kuwabara challenged.

"Deal," Yusuke accepted.

"You won this time Ruuji," Kotona complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona smiled. "Say Ruuji," she said.

"Yeah," Ruuji responded.

Kotona leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was nice spending some time with you," she remarked and then moved her head from his shoulders and turned to look toward him. "Our time alone that I have wish would last forever," she added.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly.

"Ruuji," Kotona said and then turned to look toward the aisle prompting Ruuji to look along with her.

Mii and Galaga walked not-too-happily on the right aisle of the plane to their row with a yellow slip in each of their respected hands.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward them.

"I take it that we not going to have an emergency landing, even though we're already blaming you two," Yusuke remarked.

"And we still are," Moka followed.

"Shut up!" Mii and Galaga snarled simultaneously.

"Just grateful that you've gotten off with a warning," Rinna said.

* * *

"YOU IMBECILES!" Yamamoto yelled standing by the lavatories glaring at Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui standing in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE THINKING FOOLING AROUND IN THE MILE HIGH CLUB?" he asked furiously. "GETTING DRUNK IN A BAR IS ONE THING! GAMBLING IN A CASINO IS ANOTHER THING! BUT THE MILE HIGH CLUB IS THE WORSE THAT YOU CAN DO TO YOUR CAPTAIN IMAGES!" he yelled.

"Sir it's only a cheap image," Byakuya calmly remarked.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT! AND A CAPTAIN IMAGE IS NOT CHEAP!" Yamamoto yelled. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CAPTAIN IMAGES ARE ANYWAY?" he asked harshly.

"A pain in the ass," Kenpachi replied.

"Cheap," Byakuya replied.

"Stylish?" Shusui replied.

Yamamoto clinched his teeth. "YOU MORONS!" his yelling was heard throughout the cabin.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	7. Cheerful Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

"It's a good thing the flight attendant managed to calm the old man down, or we would have had an emergency landing," Yusuke remarked.

Mii glared out the window.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Ruuji patted her on the cheek. "It's not your fault," he reassured.

"He's right," Rinna remarked prompting Ruuji and Kotona to turned to look toward her. She looked toward Kotona. "Ruuji is not hers to began with, so getting mad at him for spending time with you is not a good reason," she added.

"I see what you means," Kotona remarked.

"And she have just gotten off with a warning, so give her some time to cool down," Rinna said.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward Mii and turned to look back toward Rinna.

"Why do they have to be like this?" Kotona asked with a down tone.

Ruuji turned to look toward her with concern. "Kotona," he said softly.

"There isn't anything anyone of us can do about it," Rinna lectured.

"We know that, but still," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward him. "I don't feel any better about it either," she said and then held him in her arms for a moment.

"It's not your fault," Rinna said.

The personal televisions paused. "Ladies and gentlemen we'll be serving breakfast shortly, so we ask that you lower your tray tables or clear your tray tables if you've already lowered it to make room for your meal until we have picked up the trays," a female voice announced on the intercom and then the personal televisions resumed.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Five bucks if it's hard boiled egg," he challenged.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "Five bucks if it's scrambled eggs," he challenged back.

"Deal!" they shook hands.

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead. "Do you make bets on everything!" she muttered.

Kotona and Ruuji lowered their tray tables and then turned to look toward Mii who left hers in the upright and locked position.

Mii rotated the lock tab on her tray table in a right angle and then lowered her tray table. Shortly afterward she turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "I'm fine so don't ask," she said sharply.

"Okay," Ruuji and Kotona said simultaneously and then turned to look toward each other.

"She's still a bit off now, but I'm sure she's cooling down," Kotona remarked.

"Good, but what about you?" Ruuji asked. "You seem to be getting better but-" Kotona wrapped her arms on his shoulders before he could finish.

"I'm alright Ruuji," Kotona remarked. "I may still have a long way to go, but I'm alright now," she added.

"It's good to hear," Ruuji remarked happily with a smile.

Kotona smiled and withdrew her arms. "You're so kind," she winked.

Rinna smiled.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "You owe me five bucks for this game," he remarked.

"Here you go," Yusuke said and handed him a five dollar bill.

* * *

A woman in uniform placed a tray on Kotona's tray table.

"They got both scrambled eggs and hard boiled eggs at same time," Kuwabara remarked.

"So this bet is off," Yusuke followed.

"Just eat your breakfast if you like it," Keiko muttered.

Moka turned to look toward Tsukune. "Want to trade your hard boiled egg for my scramble eggs?" she asked.

"Sure," Tsukune replied.

Mii placed a whole hard egg in her mouth, closed her mouth, and then started to chew.

"I take it that she's still…" Ruuji remarked.

"Pissed," Kotona finished for him, took a bite from her scramble egg, and swallowed. "She can be so impulsive," she added.

Ruuji took a drink from his water and swallowed. "I see what you means," he followed.

"Love can be selfish, love can be selfless, love can corrupt, love can redeem, love can bring hope, love can bring despair, love can save, love can kill, love can hurt, love can love heal, love can bring insanity, love can bring sanity, love can make one strong, love can make one weak, love can make enemies, love can make friends, love do all sort of things," Kotona lectured.

"You're right Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

"Ruuji," Kotona called.

"Yes Kotona," Ruuji said in response.

"If you want we can…" Kotona said and then leaned her head toward him and whispered something in his ear.

"They even have candy for dessert," Mizore remarked.

Rakesid turned to look toward Rolin Suta. "Can have your desserts?" she asked.

"Sure," Rolin Suta replied, picked up her candies from her tray, and then placed them in Rakesid's hands.

"This challah is delicious," Ruuji and gobbled up the small rounded bread.

"Glad you like it Ruuji," Kotona remarked. "I'm sure you'll like the food in Israel," she added.

"Those flight attendants sure looked Israeli," Kuwabara remarked.

"Which is what makes this plane feel safe," Yusuke followed.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "What are we going to do when we get to Tel Aviv Boss?" he asked.

"We'll spend the day there starting with the night around the city for bit, we'll be at the beach tomorrow, and then we'll head to Caesarea the following the day," Light replied.

Takada and Misa turned to look toward Light.

"The ancient coastal city?" Takada asked.

"Exactly," Light replied. "There's something in the ruins of the city," he added.

Mizore turned to look toward Tsukune. "I can have your candies if you want," she said.

"Sure you can have them," Tsukune picked up the candies from his tray and then placed them in Mizore's tray.

Kotona wiped ketchup off Ruuji's face with her finger and then licked it.

Myrobinerg ate a peace of her orange.

* * *

A man in uniform picked up a stack of three trays from Kotona's tray table.

Shortly afterward Kotona placed her tray table in the upright position and locked it. She then turned to face Ruuji. "Want a game?" she asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied. "But which game?" he asked.

"How about pinball," Kotona suggested.

"Okay," Ruuji replied.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Five bucks if I win this game," he challenged.

"Deal!" Kuwubara accepted.

"You're doing it Kotona!" Ruuji cheered.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Kotona winked while she held her handset in both hands pressing one game button and one other game button alternatingly with her right thumb.

Rinna leaned back on her seat and smiled.

"I'm going to the lavatory," Yahlida Prokue said, unfastened her seatbelt, got out of her seat, and then walked toward the front of the cabin.

Moka turned to look toward Tsukune. "Wanna race?" she asked.

Tsukune turned to look toward her. "Sure," he replied.

Mizore turned to look toward them. "Can I join?" she asked.

Moka and Tsukune turned to look toward her.

"Sure," Tsukune replied and turned to face Moka. "If that's okay with you," he remarked.

"It's fine," Moka said. "Beside it's more fun to have more players in the game than AIs," she remarked.

Ruby unfastened her seatbelt, got out of her seat, and then walked toward the back of the cabin.

Kotona alternatingly pressed two game buttons with her right thumb till her turn was up. She then turned to face Ruuji and handed him her handset. "Your turned," she remarked.

Kurumu and Yukari slipped on their video eyewears and then turned to look toward each other.

"May the girl best win," Yukari said.

"See you at the finish point," Kurumu said back.

"You're amazing Ruuji," Kotona complimented with a sweat tone.

"I'm just warming up," Ruuji remarked playfully.

Kotona smiled warmly in response.

Yahlida Prokue went back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt. She then plugged in her video eyewear's USB cable in the USB port of the armrest, plugged in the audio/video cable in the audio/video phone port, and then slipped on her video eyewear.

"Your turn Kotona," Ruuji remarked and handed Kotona her handset.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked.

"Here you go," Kuwabara remarked while he handed him a five dollar bill. "Five bucks if I win next game," he challenged.

"Deal!" Yusuke accepted.

"You got extra ball, you're really amazing Kotona," Ruuji complimented.

Kotona's cheeks reddened.

* * *

Chen turned to look toward Bar. "Want to play snooker?" she asked.

"Sure," Bar replied.

Chen then turned to look toward Reut Golan. "Want to join us in a game of snooker?" she asked.

"Sure," Reut Golan replied.

* * *

Raditz went to his seat and fastened his seatbelt. He then turned to look toward Nappa. "You brought the GPS did you not?" he asked.

"Why?" Nappa asked back.

"We're going to be driving around Israel," Turles remarked prompting the other two to turn to look toward him. "So I brought my own GPS just in case Nappa either forgot or lost his," he added.

"I brought the GPS," Nappa said irritatedly.

"Good, cause we're going to rent the car after we reclaim our baggage," Turles remarked.

"Did any of you by any chance made reservation on our car rental?" Raditz asked prompting Nappa and Turles to turn to look toward him.

"No," Nappa and Turles replied simultaneously.

"Why?" Nappa asked.

* * *

"Your turn Ruuji," Kotona remarked and then handed him her handset.

Ruby went back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"I win again," Moka proudly remarked and then turned to look toward Tsukune and Mizore. "Another game?" she asked.

"Sure," Tsukune and Mizore replied simultaneously.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "You owe five bucks," he remarked.

"Here you go," Yusuke said and handed him a five dollar bill. "I'm going to take a break at the lavatory, so feel free to pick our next game," he remarked, unfastened his seatbelt, got out of his seat, and then walked toward the front of the cabin.

"You're amazing Ruuji," Kotona remarked cheerfully. "You got another extra ball, you're really good at this," she added with a nod.

"I win this time!" Kurumu cheerfully proclaimed.

"Wait till next game," Yukari said.

"You're really cheerful now since we took off Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

"It's because of you Ruuji," Kotona remarked softly.

Ruuji paused for a moment and then quickly pressed one of the game buttons on Kotona's handset.

"Sorry for almost making you lose your extra ball," Kotona apologized. "It's just..." she said then paused.

"It's alright Kotona, it's just an extra ball," Ruuji reassured. "I was just touched by your words that's all," he remarked.

Kotona cheeks reddened in response. "You've learned from Seijuurou how to talk and act at the same time," she remarked.

"You're my training partner," Ruuji remarked back. "You've participated in my training exercises occasionally," he added.

"Usually when Seijuurou called," Kotona followed. "But I like training with you regularly anyway," she winked.

"You've became my student because of her Ruuji," Seijuurou remarked. "She knows you by heart quite well," he added.

Yusuke went back to his seat and fastened his seatbelt. He then turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Did you picked the game?" he asked.

Kuwabara turned to look toward him. "Sure," he replied. "I've picked crossfire," he added.

"Fine with me," Yusuke remarked. "And winner get five bucks from the loser," he added.

"Deal!" Kuwabara agreed.

* * *

Turles plugged the power cable in his laptop, flipped the screen opened, and then switched it on.

Raditz and Nappa turned to look toward him.

"What are you doing now Turles?" Nappa asked.

"I'm going to rent our car online, since neither of you made a reservation," Turles replied.

"And neither did you," Nappa remarked sarcastically.

Turles turned to look toward them. "You can either help me out with the car or shut up," he said seriously.

* * *

"You're turn Kotona," Ruuji handed Kotona her handset.

Kotona pressed a game button on her handset with her thumb and then started to press that button and the other button alternatingly. "You've really passed me now Ruuji, but the game is not over yet," she remarked cheerfully.

Ruuji smiled. "I know you can do it Kotona!" he cheered.

Kotona smiled while her cheeks reddened.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	8. Interested for Real

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

"You're amazing Ruuji, even though you almost beat me," Kotona remarked cheerfully.

"You're pretty good yourself Kotona," Ruuji complimented. "If you want we can play another game," he remarked.

"Sure," Kotona said. "But which game would you choose?" she asked.

"How about invasion," Ruuji suggested.

"Fine with me," Kotona remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked.

"Here you go," Kuwabara remarked while he handed Yusuke a five dollar bill.

Kotona turned to look at the ceiling mounted monitor prompting Ruuji to follow suit. "We're over Italy now," she remarked.

"We're getting closer," Ruuji followed.

Kotona nodded and then turned to toward Ruuji. "Let's continue with our game shall we," she said playfully.

"Sure," Ruuji nodded.

"Bet I'll score higher like I did last game," Kotona remarked playfully.

Ruuji smiled. "We'll see," he chuckled.

Kotona returned the smile.

Moka turned to look at morning sky out the window with the clouds far below the plane's wing's level. "The morning sky that quickly becomes noon," she remarked. "Jetlag is called jetlag for a reason," she added.

"Then we'll land by late afternoon at the destination time zone," Mizore remarked.

"Exactly," Tsukune followed.

"Time seem to go differently on this big jet than on the ground," Ruuji remarked.

"Air travel is the safest and the fastest way to travel," Kotona explained. "Time constantly moves forward in origin time zone, the plane's current location, and the destination time zone," she added. "I reckon that we've flew over the iceberg that sunk the Titanic," she remarked.

"I'm sure we did," Ruuji followed.

"More people got killed on the highway than in the air," Kotona remarked. "Much of these deaths were caused mainly by reckless driving," she added.

"Because we're flying at clear space," Ruuji remarked.

"Exactly," Kotona followed.

Kurumu turned to look out the window. "It's clear up here, but it's cloudy below," she remarked.

Yukari and Ruby turned to look toward the window.

"We're at high altitude," Ruby remarked.

"Especially above thirty-thousands feet," Yukari followed.

Mii turned to stare out the window.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "So what are we going to do for the last few hours of this flight?" he asked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Why don't we just ask Yukina," he suggested.

He and Kuwabara then turned to look toward Yukina.

"Yukina honey what would you like for us to do for the last few hours of this flight?" Kuwabara asked.

Yukina turned to look toward them. "Would boat racing be alright with you?" she asked back.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other and then turned to look back toward Yukina.

"Fine with us," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke nodded.

"You made my heart beat," Kotona remarked softly.

Ruuji's cheeks reddened.

"Bet you like my scent," Kotona remarked flirtingly while she briefly turned to look toward Ruuji and winked.

Rinna smiled. "You've really outdone yourself this time sister," she remarked and then to look toward Kotona. "You deserves him more than you know," she added.

Ahuha putted on her black video eyewear and then leaned back on her seat.

"You're doing great Ruuji!" Kotona cheered.

"So are you Kotona!" Ruuji cheered back.

Kotona's cheeks reddened.

"And there you have it," Rinna remarked and leaned back on her seat. "You really did filled her heart with love Ruuji, you really did," she added.

Mizore plugged in the power cable to her laptop and then flipped the screen open.

Moka turned to look toward Tsukune. "Tsukune," she called.

Tsukune turned to look toward her.

"Would you like to go the beach tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," Tsukune replied. "And I'm sure the others would like to come as well," he remarked.

"Of course we would," Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore said simultaneously.

Tokiko leaned her head on Kazuki's shoulder.

"I'm in the lead!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Until I get ahead of you," Yusuke said playfully.

"Don't forget I'm not that far behind," Yukina remarked.

* * *

"Looks like I win this time Asuka," Rei remarked with a smile.

"Wait till next game," Asuka hissed in response.

* * *

"It's a good thing I've check the reservation for our hotel as well, since we'll be staying at Tel Aviv for a while," Turles remarked.

"Good, so what are we going do in Tel Aviv?" Nappa asked.

"We can go to Jerusalem if you want," Riditz remarked.

"We can do so after Tel Aviv," Turles argued. "We can go to the beach, we go to a museum, we can even walk and drive around the city for all we know," he remarked.

* * *

"Boy meet girl," Kotona remarked. "Love comes at sight, but sometimes the first girl doesn't win," she added. "Our engagement was fake, but I was and still is interested in you for real," she confessed.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly.

Galaga and Mii glared aside simultaneously with their arms crossed.

"Only the fake engagement part was revealed, but the interest part was omitted until now," Kotona remarked quietly. "I'm sorry Ruuji," she said with a down voice.

"It's alright Kotona," Ruuji reassured, he laid down his handset, and then patted Kotona on the shoulder. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you," he said. "It was only months ago, and you've said and you've shown that you are interested in me for real," he remarked.

Kotona laid down her handset and turned to look at Ruuji on the eyes. "Thanks you so much Ruuji, you're so kind," she said softly. "I've always like you," she added with a nod.

"Awe such a heart warming moment like many others sister," Rinna remarked pleasantly.

"Damn!" Kurumu cursed.

"I win this time!" Yukari proclaimed cheerfully with her fist raised.

Kurumu turned to eye Yukari. "Wait till we play pool," she snickered.

Yukari turned eye Yukari back. "You think you can win," she taunted.

"I know I can win," Kurumu mocked. "And mine are bigger than yours," she added.

"Ruuji do you like older girls?" Mii asked bitterly staring out the window while clinging her right armrest with her right hand.

"I win this time!" Yusuke proclaimed.

Yukina turned to look toward him and Kuwabara. "Another race?" she asked.

"Fine with me," Kuwabara replied.

"Same here," Yusuke followed.

Moka was looking at her personal television. "Tsukune," she called.

Tsukune promptly turned to face her.

"When a man choose the girl he like, friction may occur with friends who like either him or her," she lectured. "We may have our own problems as it is," she remarked and then turned to look toward him. "But the couple on the other side of this plane have their problems with the big guy and the little girl who does not approve of them being together," she added.

"I see what you means," Tsukune remarked. "But what about us and the other girls?" he asked.

"Take your time to decide Tsukune; if you already have decided, take your time to decide when to tell, even if your decision is obvious," Moka advised.

"True, but Ruuji has two girls, Tsukune has five," Mizore remarked prompting Moka and Tsukune to turn to look toward her.

"Light and Lelouch each has two girls respectively," Moka remarked back. "Although neither one seem to have chosen his respective girl," she added.

"I see what you means Moka," Mizore remarked. "Unlike Mii, me and the other three have no negative attitude toward Tsukune," she added.

"But we do tend to get into fights with each other on multiple occasions," Moka remarked.

"That's true," Mizore followed. "Especially that food fight Kotona and Mii started with a catfight," she added.

"Indeed," Moka remarked. "But their circumstances are different from ours," she added.

"Kotona also seemed to be conflicted with herself," Tsukune remarked.

"That can happen to anyone," Moka lectured. "She's a fragile girl deep beneath her strong personality," she continued prompting Tsukune and Mizore to turned to look toward her with their mouths hung open. "Even the toughest man can have a soft side," she added.

"You're right Moka," Tsukune remarked.

Mizore nodded. "Even you are no exception to that," she remarked.

"Shut up," Moka said sharply in response with her arms crossed and cheeks reddened.

"Sorry about the awkwardness Ruuji," Kotona apologized.

"It's alright Kotona," Ruuji forgave. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Kotona nodded softly.

"On a day like this the sky is clear above and below cloud level," Moka remarked. "Up here the sky is sunny while down below the sky is cloudy," she added.

"I see what you means," Kurumu remarked.

"Pretty soon we'll be over the Mediterranean," Yukari remarked.

"And fly straight to Tel Aviv," Ruby added.

"The outside temperature is subzero," Rakesid remarked.

"The air outside the plane is thinner than the air in here," Yahlida Prokue explained. "The air pressure at this altitude is much lower than the air pressure at sea level," she added.

"Which is why there's snow on the mountains," Rolin Suta remarked.

"A soft side is what makes a woman feminine," Myrobinerg remarked.

"A soft side is also what makes a man a gentleman," Yahlida Prokue followed. "A soft side is makes the good in all of us," she added.

"They were not present at the night of the dance," Kuwabara remarked.

"Kotona was absent on that day while Ruuji was depressed," Yusuke remarked. "So depressed that he turned down any offer any of the other girls including Mii made to him," he added.

"He was also acting differently than usual that day," Kuwabara remarked.

"It was just him not 'in the mood'," Yusuke remarked back. "It can happen to anyone," he added.

"Was he depressed about Kotona's absence?" Kuwabara asked.

"Or according to rumors, he was depressed because of what happened between him and her that night before," Yusuke speculated. "He was acting like she did something to him, but no one knows for sure," he remarked.

"Would you guys please stop talking about it at least when they're around?" Rinna asked. "My sister is not feeling well about it, hearing more about it will only make her feel worse," she informed.

"I'm sorry about that," Yusuke apologized.

"I'm sorry about that too," Kuwabara followed.

"It's okay boys," Rinna forgave. "I know you were expressing yourselves and speaking your minds," she remarked. "You can talk about something like that in private when they're not around," she advised.

"We can talk about whatever we want," Yusuke remarked. "But don't blame us if your sister overhears us or anything," he advised.

"Fine, but please try to keep it to yourselves," Rinna said.

"It's alright Rinna," Kotona said prompting Rinna and Ruuji to turn to look toward her. "I've brought it upon myself, I deserve what they say about me," she whimpered.

Ruuji patted her on her back prompting her to turn to look toward him. "Kotona would you like to have a little walk around the cabin?" he asked.

Kotona nodded with a soft smile. She then unfastened her seatbelt and got out of her seat.

Ruuji followed suit. He then started walking toward the back of the cabin with Kotona following closely behind him.

"I win again!" Yusuke proclaimed.

Kuwabara turned to the right to look behind him. "Looks like they should be out of hearing range," he remarked and then turned to look toward Yusuke.

"I see what you means," Yusuke remarked back and then turned to look toward Kuwabara. "So Kotona DID do something to him, you owe me five bucks," he added.

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead.

Kuwabara handed Yusuke five one dollar bills.

"Do you boys always do stuff like that?" Rinna asked.

"We make bets about everyone and everything," Yusuke replied and placed his wallet in his pocket. "We make bets that we feel like making," he remarked. "At one time we made a bet on who would win the election for the next governor of New Jersey," he added.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Myrobinerg remarked.

Moka turned to look to the right. "The errors of ways can get to anyone," she lectured.

"You're one to talk, but the girl appears to be haunted by something she did that none of us knows except her and her boy," Mizore remarked.

"There are plenty of isolated incidents that happen between two or more people that are not reported," Moka remarked back.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	9. Friction

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Kotona stared at the carpeted floor while she and Ruuji walked on the right aisle of the plane. When they've reached the lavatories, Ruuji stopped in his tracks prompting Kotona to stop along with him. He then turned around to face Kotona and look at her with a concern look on his face.

"Kotona," he said softly prompting her to look at him in the eyes.

"Ruuji I-" Kotona choked while her eyes started to water.

Ruuji gently grabbed her right hand with his left hand and then walked her toward the jumpseat by the door. After that he released his grip on her hand and turned to look at her in the eyes. "You're a good girl Kotona, I know you're better than this," he said. "I'm grateful for all the good things you did Kotona and I'm glad to have you as my..." before he could finish his sentence Kotona got on her knees and then placed her face on his stomach and wrapped her arms on his back.

"I'm glad to have you too Ruuji, I'm glad," Kotona sobbed happily. "I'm happy for that decision that we've made that night," she added.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly and placed his hands on her back.

"I wanted to atone for what I've done to you," Kotona sobbed and then she continued to cry uncontrollably.

Ruuji closed his eyes and pitched his head down. "It's alright Kotona, it's alright," he reassured. "I know you can make it, I know you can let it go, I know you can Kotona," he said. "I'll be there for you Kotona, I'll be there for you," he added.

Kotona caressed his back. "Thanks you so much Ruuji, you're so kind, I'll be there for you too," she said tearfully.

* * *

"So Kotona being the good girl," Kuwabara remarked.

"Which is why she will win," Yusuke added.

Moka sat up in her seat with her arms crossed while Tsukune and Mizore just stared silently.

Mii and Galaga glared at their respective personal televisions with their arms crossed.

Seijuurou sat silently in his seat with his arms crossed.

Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby scratched their heads.

"Can one bad deed cause great angst?" Rakesid asked.

"It depends on the what that bad deed is," Yahlida Prokue answered.

"Kotona is acting like she needs to do a lot of good things for him in order to makeup for whatever it is that she did to him," Myrobinerg remarked.

"I have a feeling that we don't want to know what she did to him," Witchsoaar remarked with a serious tone.

"Is it something unforgivable?" Rakesid asked.

"We don't know the full story of what happened between them that night or what even led up to that incident, so we're in no position to judge," Myrobinerg remarked. "We know that Ruuji have forgiven her quite easily, but none of us have any idea on whether or not Kotona should be forgiven that easily," she added.

"Ruuji forgiving her is all that's matter," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "It is something that happened between them," she added.

"Which is something that we should not get ourselves involve in," Rolin Suta remarked.

"We should not meddle in other people affair like that," Akuha followed.

"Some of us have our own problems as they are," Moka followed. "We don't know what she did to him, but he has forgiven her, so I'm pretty sure that there's no need for us to bud in," she added.

"What does she/he have that I don't?" Mii and Galaga bitterly asked simultaneously.

"Let it go you two, you've caused enough trouble as it is," Rinna said with serious tone staring hardly at Mii's and Galaga's direction. "And much of the people in our group are still mad at you two as it is, so calm yourselves down before you cause an emergency landing," she added.

* * *

Kotona stood by the door staring out the window with Ruuji standing beside her.

"Every light casts a shadow, and even the brightest light casts the darkest shadow," Kotona remarked. "The greatest harm can come from the best intention," she added.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona. "Kotona you know me by heart," he said.

Kotona turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Even the best of us make mistakes," Ruuji remarked.

"When we make mistakes we makeup for them," Kotona said.

"Exactly," Ruuji nodded. "All have you to do is let go of your past, let go of your guilt," he said. "Never forget but at the same time don't look too much into it," he added.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly.

"Take your time Kotona," Ruuji advised. "I'm sure we can make it by taking one small step at a time," he remarked.

Kotona smiled softly and nodded. "You're right Ruuji," she remarked. "I'm glad that I've chose you," she added.

"I'm glad that I've chose you too Kotona," Ruuji remarked. "You're kinder than you know," he added.

* * *

"We have friction with each other because we like the same guy, but we're still on friendly terms with each other," Moka remarked.

"Rivalry of friends and rivalry of enemies are two different things," Kurumu remarked.

"Being in love is an understatement," Rinna remarked. "Two-sided is even more understatement while one-sided love is a bit problematic," she added.

"I see what you means," Moka remarked. "We've been having our problems with each other as it is," she added.

"They've been having their problems as well," Mizore remarked. "Friction between friends over love is quite natural," she added.

"Antagonizing friends over love can be quite hazardous to good interpersonal relationship," Rinna remarked. "But some times love for a friend can lead to making more friends," she added.

"Love triangles can also be tragic," Moka remarked. "Depending on how each party take the circumstances," she added.

"Little sister is right," Akuha followed. "Some cases of love triangles have been known to lead to murder and/or suicide," she added.

"And some times friends become enemies," Mizore remarked. "All you need is one competing party to allow his or her jealousy to cloud his or her judgment," she lectured. "All he/she needs to do is hate the other party," she added.

Rinna turned to look toward Galaga and Mii and then turned to look toward the left side of the plane. "Kotona feels bad enough as it is," she remarked. "She's blaming herself for what Galaga and Mii are doing out of jealousy," she added.

"Her close friends brought it upon themselves," Moka coldly lectured. "Kotona should not blame herself for the fiction that goes between Ruuji and his close friends Galaga and Mii," she added.

"I see what you means," Rinna remarked. "But Ruuji should not be blamed either," she added.

"We get into fights with each other all the time," Kurumu remarked.

"But at least we're on a safe level," Ruby remarked.

"Galaga, Mii," Seijuurou called prompting the two to turn to look toward him. "We need to talk," he said seriously.

Galaga, Ron, Mii, and Seijuurou unfastened their seatbelts and got of their seats. Seijuurou then turned to walk toward the front of the cabin and gestured Mii and Galaga to follow him. After the three started walking toward the front of the cabin, Ron went back to his seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"The brightest light casts the darkest shadow," Moka remarked and then to look out the window.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were walking toward the back of the cabin.

Kotona took a look around the cabin. "Look Ruuji everyone here is enjoying the flight their own ways," she remarked.

Ruuji stopped in his tracks prompting Kotona to stop along with him. He then took a look around the cabin and then turned to face Kotona. "You're right Kotona," he remarked. "They are enjoying the flight," he added.

Kotona smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying this flight Ruuji," she remarked.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this flight too Kotona," Ruuji remarked back with a smile. "What you did wrong is in the past, I have forgiven you so you can put that past behind you but not forget it," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind Ruuji," Kotona remarked cheerfully. Immediately afterward she wrapped her arms around Ruuji's back and brought his face to her chest. "I'll be happy for you Ruuji," she said. "I'll recover for you, even though I'm not fully recovered yet, I will recover for you Ruuji, I will," she added.

Ruuji wrapped his arms around her back in response.

"If Brolly join the mile club high I'll scold him," Nappa remarked.

Turles crossed his arms. "Yamamoto scolded his top employees for fooling around in the club but we did not get an emergency landing," he remarked.

"This airline should probably be renamed as 'Vice Airline'," Raditz chuckled.

"Shut up! We're not in some video game!" Nappa retorted.

Kotona withdrew her arms.

Ruuji withdrew his arms and then took a few steps back. "You're much better than you were at the airport Kotona," he remarked.

Kotona nodded with a smile. "You're right Ruuji," she remarked. "And it's because of you, I'm grateful Ruuji," she added.

Ruuji's cheeks reddened in response.

"Shall we continue on to the galley?" Kotona asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied and then turned to walk toward the back of the cabin prompting Kotona to follow him.

"What do you mean we'll land in three hours?" Nappa asked impatiently.

"It's estimated time to destination butthead," Turles replied. "You can surf the net on your laptop if you want to pass the time," he remarked.

Raditz slipped on his video eyewear and leaned back on his seat.

"Don't you have anything to do other than sitting your butt down on that seat of yours?" Nappa asked.

"If you want, we can argue like Jews," Turles suggested.

"We're gentiles we shouldn't say such things!" Nappa retorted.

Ruuji and Kotona stood by the galley.

A woman in uniform walked toward the pair and handed Kotona a plastic cup filled with water.

"Thanks you very much," Kotona said and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Shall we get back to our seats?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Ruuji asked. "The others may still be talking about us, are you sure you're ready?" he added.

Kotona took a sip from her water. "What I've did to you is in the past, I'll hear from them if I must, even if I don't want to," she replied. "Beside I'm sure the others have their own problems as well," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "We all have problems," he remarked. "But don't let what they say get to you," he advised.

Kotona drank from her cup of water and nodded. "You're right Ruuji," she remarked. "Which is why I like you so much," she added with winked and then turned to look toward the galley. "Can I get a refill?" she asked.

* * *

"Do you care about how Ruuji feels?" Seijuurou asked seriously eyeing Mii.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Mii asked backed with her hands on her hips.

"Do you want him to be happy or do you want yourself to be happy?" Seijuurou asked and then turned to eye Galaga. "If you like Kotona that much, do you care about how's she feeling right now?" he asked and then turned to eye the two of them. "Kotona is feeling bad enough as it is for her own actions, you two being hard on Ruuji will only make her feel even worse," he lectured. "Ruuji wouldn't be happy about it," he added.

* * *

Ruuji with Kotona following closely behind him with a plastic cup of water in her hand walked toward where Rinna was sitting.

Rinna turned to look toward them. "I see that you're back," she remarked and then turned to eye Kotona. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"I still have a long way to recovery but I'm getting closer to it," Kotona replied.

"I'm glad to hear that sister," Rinna remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "By the way, Seijuurou is having a talk with Galaga and Mii just so you know where they are," she said.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other and then turned to look back toward Rinna.

"Did they do anything?" Kotona asked.

"They didn't do much since they've received that warning," Rinna replied.

"Mr. Seijuurou is trying to help," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna nodded. "We can only hope for the best," she said. "Although there's no guarantee that things will turnout the way we expect them to," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona then looked down at the floor for a moment and then turned to look back toward Rinna.

"It's not your fault either," Rinna remarked.

"I see what you means but," Kotona said.

"It's alright sister, you don't have to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong," Rinna reassured.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona. "She's right Kotona," he supported.

"Thanks you Ruuji," Kotona said softly looking toward him and then turned to look toward Rinna. "And thanks you Rinna," she said softly.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	10. Anguish

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Mii sat in her seat staring at the noon sky out the window.

Seijuurou sat in his seat with his arms crossed.

Galaga sat in his seat staring at his personal television.

"We'll be arriving in Tel Aviv in two hours," Kotona remarked.

"Yeah we'll be there soon enough," Ruuji followed.

Rinna turned to look toward them. "You've been quite cheerful in the past hour sister," she smiled.

Kotona and Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"It's just that you've been going up and down lately, no offense," she remarked.

"It's alright Rinna," Kotona remarked. "You've say so yourself that my remorse is what makes the good girl in me," she added.

Rinna nodded. "Consider your angst as your punishment, if that's ok with you," she remarked. "Ruuji have forgiven you, but can you forgive yourself?" she asked.

"Rinna," Kotona said softly.

"He have forgiven you big sister, even if you were not able to forgive yourself," Rinna said. "He have forgiven you, so you should be able to forgive yourself by now," she added.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona. "She's right Kotona," he remarked.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly while she turned to look at him in the eyes. She looked for a moment and then nodded softly. "She's right," she agreed and then turned to look toward Rinna. "You're right Rinna," she remarked with a nod.

"And there you have it sister," Rinna complimented. "You're making progress," she added and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Can we have a talk in private little brother?" she asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied and then turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona nodded, unfastened her seatbelt, and got out of her seat.

Immediately afterward Ruuji got out of his seat.

After that Kotona sat back down in her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

Rinna unfastened her seatbelt and got out of her seat. She and Ruuji then turned to look toward Kotona. "It won't be long sister," she remarked.

"I'll just take a map," Kotona said and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Wake me up when you get back," she asked.

"Ok," Ruuji replied with a nod. He and Rinna then turned to walked toward the front of the cabin.

"She sure needs some rest," Rinna remarked.

"She sure been through a lot lately," Ruuji remarked.

"All three of us have," Rinna remarked. "The action of one person can effect a family," she added.

"Or one's own state of mind," Ruuji remarked. He and Rinna then turned to walk toward the door.

"This is pretty much one of the service doors of the plane," Rinna remarked.

"Kotona told me about them," Ruuji said.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "She must have told you more about this plane," she remarked.

Ruuji nodded in response.

"And you're right little brother, a person's action can effect his/her own state of mind," Rinna remarked.

* * *

Akuha was leaning back in her seat wearing her video eyewear.

Moka was looking out the window while Tsukune and Mizore were playing chess on Mizore's personal television.

Kurumu was sleeping with her head on her tray table while Yukari and Ruby were looking at the airshow on their respective personal televisions.

Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were playing invasion.

Mii turned to look toward Kotona sleeping leaning back on her seat. A moment later Mii turned to glare out the window with her eyes starting to water while she clenched her armrest tightly and then shook her head.

Galaga looked toward Kotona and then turned to look toward Ruuji's empty seat.

Seijuurou stared at the airshow on his personal television.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked.

* * *

Mikami went to his seat and fastened his seatbelt.

Sayu wore her video eyewear while her laptop was on her tray table.

Takada and Misa were glaring at each other while Light was looking at a map.

* * *

"I win again," Turles calmly proclaimed.

"I'll screw you the next game," Nappa sneered.

"Don't forget that I'm not that far behind," Raditz remarked.

* * *

Ruuji and Rinna looked toward each other.

"I'm sure Kotona will recover soon," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna nodded. "Letting go of that past is the key to recovery," she remarked. "We all sin, we repent then sin again, even the best of us tend to sin," she continued. "When we make an error we lean from it so we will not repeat it," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "Kotona has us and more," he remarked.

"Sister have a lot more than she knows," Rinna followed. "She had and still has me as her younger sister to love dearly," she continued. "She have you now and I can already consider you a little brother," she added.

"You really are like an older sister Rinna," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna smiled. "You and my sister really are made for each other," she remarked. "I was right about sister liking you all along," she added.

* * *

**One week ago... **

Rinna was sitting on the left side of the brown sofa leaning her head on her left fist while resting her elbow on the left armrest watching Fox News on the flat screen television mounted on the wall in the living room.

Suddenly the door slammed open with Kotona running through it to the stairs.

Rinna got up from the sofa, walked toward the door, and then gently closed it. She then turned to look toward Kotona who ran up the stairs, turned left on the balcony to run to the second door from the stair, and then slammed it open and ran into the room without closing it behind her. Rinna turned to look out the window at the yard being illuminated by the street lamps in the night for a moment. After that she looked at her watch and then turned to walk toward the stairs. She walked up the stairs and then to the door that Kotona entered.

Kotona was lying facedown on the on the bed with her face buried in the pillow sobbing. She was still wearing her shoes. And the lights in the room were still off having it illuminated from the hallway light from the opened door and the street lights from the curtain covered window.

Rinna stood by the door looking toward her with concern. She then walked toward the bed and crouch next to Kotona. "Sister did something happened while you were out?" she asked gently.

"Ruuji...I...I...di-did...did something...horri-horrible..." Kotona sobbed keeping her face buried in the pillow. "I'm the...the most...the most terrible per-person...o-on...this...planet...I-I-I don't de-deserve him! I don't deserve him!" she choked with each word as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Ruuji was walking in the hallway with lockers on either side looking down at the tiled floor until Mii and A-Kan walked toward him.

"Hey Ruuji," A-Kan called prompting him to turn to look toward her. "I wonder if we can become dance partners just for tonight dance," she asked. "I understand if you can't or don't want to, no hard feeling," she remarked.

"Thanks but I can't," Ruuji replied depressingly. "I'm sorry but I can't," he apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't asking for that type of relationship anyway," A-Kan remarked.

Mii glared for a moment and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Hey Ruuji," she called prompting him to turned to look toward her. "Would...would you be my dance partner?" she asked uneasily.

Ruuji looked in awe for a moment but then looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry Mii," he apologized. "I'm sorry I can't be your dance partner," he added. "I'm truly sorry," he bowed his head and then walked right passed Mii looking down.

Mii sharply turned to glare at Ruuji while clinching her fists with a frown. "Ruuji you idiot!" she shouted and then kicked a locker.

"Give him some space," A-Kan advised. "He's not himself, and Kotona is absent," she remarked. "And damage to school property can get you into trouble," she added.

Distances away Moka and Tsukune were standing by the lockers along with Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby.

"So Tsukune, have decided on who you want to be your dance partner?" Moka asked.

"Yes I have," Tsukune replied looking at Moka in the eyes.

"Can we take turns dancing with Tsukune?" Mizore asked prompting the others to turn to look toward her.

Ruuji then walked by the spot Yusuke was standing along with Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Mukuru.

"What's with him?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, but he looks a bit down," Yusuke replied. "Plus Kotona is absent, so chances are something happened between of them last night," he speculated.

"Did he do something to Kotona this time?" Mukuru asked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Five bucks if Kotona did something to him," he challenged.

"Deal!" Kuwabara accepted and then he and Yusuke shook hands.

"And five bucks if they show up at the dance," Yusuke challanged again.

"Double Deal!" Kuwabara accepted and then he and Yusuke shook hands again.

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead.

* * *

Rinna walked toward the picnic table where Ruuji was sitting along with Mii, Gin, Galaga, Ron, and Zairin eating lunch. "Ruuji," she called prompting him to turned to look toward her.

"Rinna," Ruuji said.

"Can I speak with you alone?" Rinna asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied with a nod.

* * *

Ruuji and Rinna were standing at a deserted basketball court.

"So sister did something to you, broke down, and left," Rinna remarked.

Ruuji sadly nodded.

"Ruuji do you like my sister?" Rinna asked.

Ruuji turned to look aside and up at the sky for a moment. "She's my friend," he replied and then turned to look toward Rinna. "She's always nice to me, we spend time together, we even train together; she's helped me when we first met and then I've helped her, we studied together; she became my training partner; we walked each other; she gave me a ride on her plane; she been by my side as you guys have, but it just feels so warm with her around," he remarked.

"So you do like her," Rinna remarked back playfully.

Ruuji looked down on the pavement ground with his cheeks reddened for moment and then looked back up toward Rinna's face. "You're right Rinna," he said. "I do like her," he added.

Rinna smiled. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Ruuji gave a small nod in response.

"Do you blame Kotona for what she did to you?" Rinna asked.

"No, I can't blame her for what she did," Ruuji replied with a low tone. "Even though what she did was terribly wrong and in some view unforgivable, I just can't blame her," he added uneasily.

Rinna smiled again. "She deserves you more than she knows," she started and then dropped her smile. "She been crying non-stop on her bed since last night and haven't left it," she said sadly. "I've tried cheering her up, but nothing seemed to work, and she refused to eat or drink anything," she added.

Ruuji looked down at the pavement ground. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Rinna reassured.

Ruuji looked up at her face.

"She's blaming herself for what happened, she's beating her up for too," Rinna sadly remarked. "And to be brutally honest: it's not your fault either, she brought it upon herself," she added.

"I see what you means," Ruuji sadly remarked. "She hurt herself for what she did, but I'm pretty sure she didn't meant me any harm," he added.

Rinna nodded. "I thought exactly the same thing," she remarked. "Hey Ruuji, can you come over to my place tonight after you've finished your training with Seijuurou for today?" she asked. "Since this is between you and my sister," she reasoned.

"Sure," Ruuji nodded.

"Good," Rinna remarked. "Pack some things cause you're going to stay a day or so with us," she advised. "I'll be making dinner tonight, so you don't have to worry about food," she remarked. "I can even bring it up on a tray to sister's room if I must," she continued then paused. "Speaking of which, I've brought her breakfast to her room just this morning which she refused to eat from, and I reckoned that she still haven't eaten or drank anything from it," she added.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	11. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

"I see what you means," Ruuji sadly remarked. "She hurt herself for what she did, but I'm pretty sure she didn't meant me any harm," he added.

Rinna nodded. "I thought exactly the same thing," she remarked. "Hey Ruuji, can you come over to my place tonight after you've finished your training with Seijuurou for today?" she asked. "Since this is between you and my sister," she reasoned.

"Sure," Ruuji nodded.

"Good," Rinna remarked. "Pack some things cause you're going to stay a day or so with us," she advised. "I'll be making dinner tonight, so you don't have to worry about food," she remarked. "I can even bring it up on a tray to sister's room if I must," she continued then paused. "Speaking of which, I've brought her breakfast to her room just this morning which she refused to eat from, and I reckoned that she still haven't eaten or drank anything from it," she added.

"Is she's still alright?" Ruuji asked.

"She is for now, since we humans can survive for about a month without feeding or a few days without water if well fed," Rinna replied. "But at her current state, we may not have that long," she sadly added. "So you'll have to see her tonight, can you please?" she asked.

Ruuji nodded. "I'll be there," he declared. "I need to tell her that I forgive her," he said.

Rinna nodded with a warm smile.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at a picnic table along with Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, and Mukuru.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "Nice sandwich," he remarked.

"Don't mention it," Yusuke said. "Beside, aren't you happy about your sister coming for tonight's dance?" he asked.

"What about your mother?" Kuwabara asked back.

* * *

Mao stood by the bricked wall and turned to look toward her left. Not too far from her Kai walked toward Irene who was standing next to a pillar.

Irene turned to look toward him. "Kai," she said.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my dance partner," Kai asked.

"Sure," Irene nodded with a smile.

Mao turned to look away and looked down on the pavement ground.

Distance from her Saya and Haji walked on the pavement ground to the grassy hill.

* * *

Ruuji entered the large grassy field and walked toward Seijuurou. The field was filled with trees, few wooden sheds, and some obstacle courses.

Seijuurou turned to look toward Ruuji. "You looked a bit down today," he remarked quietly. "Kotona is not present today and I heard rumors that something happened between you and her," he added.

"Rinna told me that she was crying on her bed since last night," Ruuji sadly explained looking down at the ground. "Last night when we were alone, she did something to me and broken down upon realization, after that she left," he added. "I could have sworn that I her heard sobbing, and she even looked like she about to cry," he sadly remarked.

"Go to Kotona's and Rinna's place," Seijuurou ordered.

"What?" Ruuji gasped. "But…" Seijuurou held out his hand his hand before Ruuji could continued.

"You're in no shape to train," Seijuurou remarked.

Ruuji brought his hands toward his line of sight for a moment and then lowered them to his sides. "Kotona is my training partner," he remarked. "So we have to settle it like adults," he added.

Seijuurou placed a hand on Ruuji's shoulder prompting him to look at him in the eyes. "Kotona is the very reason you became my pupil in the first place," he remarked. "Remember all the good things she did to you," he advised. "Leave now and don't come back until she's with you," he said and then withdrew his hand.

Ruuji looked at him in the eyes for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

Rinna walked toward the door and opened it to reveal Ruuji standing on the doormat. "You're early," Rinna remarked.

"Mr. Seijuurou sent me here," Ruuji explained.

"Come in," Rinna said while she moved away from the door and gestured Ruuji the enter.

Ruuji walked through doorway and Rinna closed the door afterward.

"You can leave your things by the sofa for now," Rinna remarked.

Ruuji placed his bag by the brown sofa and then turned to look toward Rinna.

"Follow me," Rinna said and turned to walked toward the stairs prompting Ruuji to walk along with her. "It's so nice to have you here again," she remarked while she and Ruuji walked up the stairs. "Sister so like teasing you," she added and then stopped when she reached the second door from the stairs prompting Ruuji to stop along with her. "Here we are and here we go," Rinna sighed and opened the door to the room illuminated by sunlight from the curtain covered window. She then walked toward the bed and gestured Ruuji to come closer. Kotona was lying facedown on the bed sobbing with her face buried in the pillow.

Ruuji walked toward Rinna and then turned to sadly look toward Kotona.

Shortly afterward Rinna turned to look toward her. "Sister I've brought someone," she remarked.

"No! I don't deserve him!" Kotona cried leaving her face buried in the pillow. "Go away! Leave me along!" she added harshly.

Rinna placed her hands on her hips. "Sister he came here for you, he has something he wants to say to you," she remarked.

"Ruuji hates me now! Don't you Ruuji! You hate me for ruining your life!" Kotona cried.

"No," Ruuji said softly and then walked toward the front-left side of the bed and got on his knees. "I don't hate you, I can't hate you, I'm not mad at you for what you did Kotona," he said and leaned his head toward hers. "I forgive you Kotona, I forgive you...Kotona," he added softly with low tone.

"Ruuji," Kotona said while she continued to sob.

Rinna went toward Ruuji and Kotona and got on her knees. "Had he hated you he would have never come here in the first place," she remarked. "Beside being told by Seijuurou to come here, he was going to come here on his own freewill anyway," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "She's right," he remarked. "I came here to talk to you," he added.

"Ruuji...why?" Kotona asked. "I don't deserve your forgiveness! I don't deserve it!" she cried.

"You deserve him more than you know sister," Rinna remarked and stood up on her feet. "He's giving you a second chance, something that some people don't get that easily; he came here for you sister, you've hurt him more by running away like a whimpering child as much as you've hurting yourself," she added. "Are you going to continue to run away or are you going deal with it like an adult?" she asked.

Kotona lifted her head from the pillow and weakly turned to look at Ruuji in the eyes. "Ruuji...you hate me! Tell me that you hate me!" she cried.

"Kotona," Ruuji said softly. "I love you Kotona," he confessed.

Kotona's eyes widened in response. "Why...how...how could you?" she asked tearfully. "How could you still love me after I what did you?" she added. "I don't deserve your love! I don't deserve to be loved! I don't deserve!" she shook head sobbing. "I'm a horrible person! I'm the must horrible person in the world!" she buried her face in Ruuji's chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

Ruuji placed his hands on her back.

Rinna walked toward the desk and picked up the tray. On the tray there was a marveled plate fill with scrambled eggs along with a few pieces of celery, a few pieces of carrots, and a few strawberries. On each side of the plate there was a knife and a folk. And there was also a plastic bottle of water on the tray along with a bottle of ketchup and bottle of mustard. She turned to walk toward Ruuji and Kotona. "I'm going to cook dinner while you two settle things like adults," she informed and picked up the bottle of water to place it on the bed. "I'm leaving the water here, so sister be sure to drink from it, since you haven't drank anything all day," she said. "Call me if you two need anything," she advised.

"Ok," Ruuji nodded while Kotona left her face buried in his chest.

"I'm leaving the door opened, so let me know if you need it closed," Rinna remarked.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Ruuji responded.

Rinna smiled warmly. "Well then see you at dinner time," she remarked. "I'll probably bring it up here, so you two can just wait for me," she added and then turned to walk out the door with the tray in her hands without closing it.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Mukuru were standing at a large gym crowded with people. There was also music in the background.

"So you're ready for the dance?" Mukuru asked.

"We sure are," Kuwabara remarked.

Elsewhere in the gym Akuha walked to where Tsukune was standing with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby. "Enjoying yourself little sister?" she asked.

"We're just getting started," Moka remarked and then turned to look toward Tsukune.

"Oh I see," Akuha remarked playfully.

"Question is who should dance with Tsukune first," Mizore remarked.

Moka turned to look toward the other girls. "I'm last the girl he'll dance with tonight, so you girls will have to decide diplomatically on whose turn comes after whose," she said.

"Ruuji that idiot!" Mii muttered. "First he turned me down and now he late!" she added.

"Kotona is not here either," Galaga remarked. "Ruuji what did you do to her this time?" he asked.

"Where's Rinna when you need her?" Zairin asked irritatedly.

"That idiot! He's fooling with her!" Mii snarled and stumped her foot on the floor.

Gin walked toward her. "Um Mii," he said.

Mii turned to look toward him. "What is it Gin?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could be your dance partner," Gin said.

Mii turned around and placed to hand on her chin for a moment then grinned. After that she turned to look back toward Gin. "Sure I'll be your dance partner for tonight," she replied playfully.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"Twenty-five bucks if Ruuji and Kotona become a couple tonight," Yusuke wagered.

"Deal!" Kuwabara accepted then he and Yusuke shook hands.

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead and shook her head. "I'm surrounded by delinquents!" she muttered under her breathe.

Kazuki and Tokiko were sitting at the bleachers.

"It's such a beautiful night Kazuki," Tokiko remarked.

"It's sure is Tokiko," Kazuki responded. "The principle will announce the dance soon," he remarked.

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei were standing at another spot in the gym. Asuka and Rei were staring at each other.

"Want to go first?" Rei asked.

"Do you?" Asuka asked back.

"The best we can do is take turns," Rei lectured.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Rolin Suta, Yahlida Prokue, and Rakesid were by a table with drinks and plastic cups.

Yahlida Prokue poured sprite into the plastic cup filled with ice.

"What a night to chill out," Rakesid remarked.

"Yeah," Rolin Suta followed. "It is so trilling," she added.

Yahlida Prokue took a sip from her sprite.

"This is the night we've been waiting for," Myrobinerg remarked. "Along with many others," she added.

The music stopped and a hum was heard throughout the gym for a moment prompting everyone to look toward Issa Shuzen standing on the stage. Standing beside him was Seijuurou and Danbul. There was a group of musicians on the stage; two with electric guitars, one with a synthesizer piano keyboard, and one with set of drums.

"Good evening everyone and thanks you all for coming," Issa greeted through the microphone. "I'm Issa Shuzen principle of this school," he added. "Tonight's dance will hosted by Seijuurou and Danbul," he remarked and then handed the microphone to Seijuurou.

"Thanks you principle Shuzen," Seijuurou remarked through the microphone and then turned to face the people. "I'm only going to say to this once so listen well. The dance contest will start in thirty minutes. In the meantime you're free to dance with different partners one at a time, but the once the contest starts you cannot change partners, so choose your partner wisely in the meantime.

"Here are rules:

"Rule number one: all couples have to be boy-girl.

"Rule number two: if you get tapped on the shoulder by a teacher, faculty, or staff you must leave immediately.

"And rule number three: anyone who makes improper or vulgar moments will disqualified.

"Winners of this contest will receive a prize," he said and then handed the microphone back to Issa.

"Thanks you Seijuurou for explaining the dance," Issa remarked through the microphone. "Thanks you all for coming and enjoy the dance," he said.

* * *

"I knew it along that you still love me despite what I did," Kotona whimpered with her face still buried in Ruuji's chest. "But how can you still love me? Why can't you just hate me? Why?" she sobbed. "I still...I love you Ruuji," she confessed tearfully. "But I don't deserve to have you! I don't deserve to have you!" she cried.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	12. The Twilight Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

"Don't say that Kotona, please don't say that," Ruuji pleaded. "Look at me, just please look at me," he asked.

Kotona slowly withdrew her face from Ruuji's chest and brought it at his eye level. "Ruuji I've caused you pain!" she whimpered and then shook her head. "I don't deserve to be your girlfriend!" she added.

Ruuji brought her into a hug with her head on his shoulder.

"Ruuji why?" Kotona asked.

"Pull yourself together Kotona, remember all the good things you did for me," Ruuji said. "All the fun we had together, all the time we've trained together, you've helped me when we first met; Mr. Seijuurou told me that you're the reason I've became his student, I'm thankful for your help Kotona, you've been a good friend and I still consider you a friend; you gave me a ride on your plane on multiple occasions; we've studied together, we've walked together, we've played together; you did all sort of good things Kotona," he remarked. "You're remorseful Kotona, isn't that enough?" he asked. "Please Kotona, you're a good girl, I know you're better than this Kotona; so please, please accept your second chance!" he pleaded with some tears dropped down his cheeks.

Kotona closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. "Ruuji, please stay here Ruuji, please stay," she sobbed.

"I'm right here Kotona, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Ruuji reassured.

* * *

Rinna turned the knob on the stove clockwise shutting off the front-right burner. Shortly afterward she looked at the stove's digital clock. "The rice with some chicken is done, but the rest will need some time," she remarked and then walked to sit at the table with her leg crossed. "I wonder how sister is doing," she said. "I'm pretty sure Ruuji is cheering her up, but it may take a while for her to fully recover," she remarked. "She just started to get up, I'm hoping she'll be well enough by dinner time to eat," she added and then turned to look at the window. "I honestly don't want to know what she did to him; I have this bad feeling that if I know, then I won't be able to see her the same way again for rest of my life; Ruuji forgiving her is all that's matters, so no one is obligated to know the full story," she remarked.

* * *

Kotona removed the cap from the bottle and drank all the water from it. After that she placed it by the alarm clock.

"Feeling better now?" Ruuji asked.

Kotona shook her head. Immediately afterward she grasped his hand. "I brought it myself!" she sobbed. "I did something horribly wrong!" she continued. "The good things that I did for you before doesn't change the fact I did something unforgivable to you!" she turned to look at him in the eyes. "But yet you forgive me! You came back for me! You still love me despite what I did!" she then buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. "Ruuji I want to be your girl, but I can't...how can I be? How can I be?" she asked. "For some reason I don't want you to go! I want you to stay! Why? Why? Why I want you to stay? Why do I still want to be your girlfriend? Why do you still want me? Why do you still love me?" she added.

Ruuji wrapped his arms on her back.

"How can I be your girlfriend if I took things too far!" Kotona sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Kai and Irene were dancing on the floor of the gym along with many others. Kai had his left hand on Irene's waist while she had her right hand on his side and her left hand held by his right hand stretched out.

Mii and Gin were dancing with each other.

"I wonder how Ruuji is doing, I hope he doesn't get mad at me," Gin remarked with concern.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind since he has _her_," Mii said with a wide grin.

"But she wasn't here at all today and Ruuji was looking a bit down," Gin said.

"Don't mind him," Mii said. "It's his fault for being with that older girl in the first place," she remarked.

Mikami and Sayu were sitting at the bleachers.

"Light sure has a way of handling those two," Sayu remarked cheerfully.

"That's our Boss," Mikami followed.

Tokiko and Kazuki were dancing with each other.

"How do you like the dance so far Kazuki?" Tokiko asked.

"Beautiful as you," Kazuki replied.

Yusuke danced with Keiko while Kuwabara danced with Yukina and Hiei danced with Mukuru.

"You appear to be having a good time Hiei," Kuwabara remarked.

"Shut up," Hiei and Mukuru said sharply simultaneously.

"This is going to be a beautiful night," Yusuke remarked.

Seijuurou and Danbul were standing on the stage.

"Those youngsters sure are enjoying themselves," Danbul remarked.

Seijuurou nodded slightly.

"So Ruuji and Kotona are still not here yet," Danbul remarked.

"Resolution takes time," Seijuurou lectured.

"So she went downhill and have a long way to get back up," Danbul remarked.

"You can say that," Seijuurou remarked.

A-Kan walked toward the table where Zairin was standing by. "You're appear to be enjoying yourself," she remarked.

Zairin turned to look toward her. "So are you," he remarked back.

"Kotona and Mii are obviously in love with him are they," A-Kan remarked.

"If Kotona were here, Ruuji would be dancing with her now," Zairin remarked and took a sip from his drink.

"Ruuji have just turned Mii down earlier," A-Kan remarked.

"He probably turned you down as well," Zairin remarked back sarcastically.

"I wasn't expecting him to take up my offer anyway," A-Kan remarked. "And he wasn't himself either," she added.

"Because of something that happened between him and Kotona last night," Zairin remarked.

"Exactly," A-Kan poured some soda into the plastic cup.

Akuha walked toward the two. "Talking about such rumors at this time and place," she remarked.

"I reckon that you're happy being here," Zairin remarked.

"We shouldn't meddle into other people affair," Akuha lectured.

"Ruuji was feeling a bit down today," A-Kan remarked and placed her freehand on her hip. "You would rather that we do nothing about it?" she asked with a hard stare.

"That's between him and Kotona," Akuha remarked with a seriously tone. "Many of us have our own problems as there are," she continued and then walked toward the table.

"What if that incident is somewhat life threatening?" A-Kan asked. "You know how victims of such incidents tend to be," she remarked.

"Most of those incidents tend to go unreported for various reasons," Akuha remarked back. "Something tells me that we're way better off not getting involved," she added.

"He's our friend," A-Kan remarked.

"The greatest harm can come from the best intention," Akuha lectured. "We don't know the full story, but chances are we could end up making things worse," she added.

"She has a point," Zairin remarked.

"But still," A-Kan remarked.

"Kotona did a lot of good things with him, she has good quality," Akuha remarked. "Even the best of us makes mistakes," she added.

A-Kan removed her hand from her hip. "You're right," she remarked.

"The only thing we can do now is wait and see what will happen," Akuha remarked and turned to look aside. "That's with them, but we are here to enjoy the night, so we should forget about it for now and enjoy ourselves tonight," she added.

A-Kan and Zairin turned to look toward each other and then turned to look back toward Akuha.

"Enjoying ourselves is what we will do, since that's what Ruuji would have want," A-Kan remarked.

Shortly afterward the music stopped and a hum was heard throughout the gym prompting everyone to turn to look toward Issa, Seijuurou, and Danbul.

"Ladies and gentlemen the dance contest is about to began," Issa annouced through the microphone and the crowd cheered. "The rules are like what Seijuurou said earlier: all couples have to be boy/girl; during the contest you cannot change partners, so if you haven't chosen your partner yet, now it's your time to do so; if you get tapped on the shoulder by a teacher, faculty, or staff you must leave immediately; and anyone who makes improper or vulgar movements will be disqualified; thanks you all for your undivided attention and enjoy your dance," he said.

* * *

"Am I really a good girl in spite of what I did?" Kotona asked with her face buried in Ruuji's chest.

Ruuji rubbed his hand on her back. "You're a good girl Kotona, you're a good girl," he replied.

Rinna walked into the room holding two trays of food one in each arm and placed them on the bed.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"So how's the therapy session?" Rinna asked and turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona.

"She appears to have calmed down a bit, but she's not able to get out of bed at this time," Ruuji replied. "Other than that she's slowly getting better, but she still appears to be unstable," he remarked.

"That's good enough to hear, even though it's only a teeny tiny step, I'm sure she'll make it in due time," Rinna remarked.

Kotona raised her face from Ruuji's chest and turned to face Rinna. "Rinna," she said with low tone.

"Can you eat sister?" Rinna asked.

"I think I can," Kotona replied.

"We're having dinner in bed if that's okay with you," Rinna remarked.

"I don't mind," Kotona remarked.

"Good then I'm going to bring the rest," Rinna said and walked out the door.

Kotona sat up, scooted over to right, and then gestured Ruuji to sit next to her.

Ruuji climbed on the bed and sat right next to Kotona.

A moment Rinna walked into the room with two trays of food one on each arm and placed them on the bed. She placed one tray by Ruuji, one tray by Kotona, one tray in the middle, and one tray by the spot next to Kotona which she took a seat at. "Time to dig in," she remarked. She and Ruuji then turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona grabbed the folk and pick a peace of potato. She then placed it in her mouth, chewed, and then swallowed it. After that she did the same to another one.

Ruuji and Rinna smiled.

"Are you two going to eat or you going to keep on staring at me," Kotona asked.

"Sorry about that," Ruuji said. "It's just that you haven't eaten anything since last night dinner," he remarked.

"It's alright," Kotona said. "And can you please try not bring up last night?" she asked looking down.

"Sorry," Ruuji said.

"It's alright," Kotona remarked.

"What you did is in the past, don't worry about it," Rinna said.

"It's just," Kotona said with a low tone.

"Let's forget about it for now and enjoy the meal," Rinna said.

Ruuji nodded.

"You're right," Kotona remarked.

* * *

A-Kan and Akuha walked to the bleachers where Mikami and Sayu were sitting. Mikami and Sayu turned to look toward A-Kan and Akuha.

"What are you two doing here?" Mikami asked.

"Chilling out," A-Kan replied.

"Watching little sister and her fine moments," Akuha replied. "You?" she asked.

"We're just here to watch Boss with the girls," Mikami replied.

"Big brother came up with a way the girls can settle the dispute with each other diplomatically," Sayu remarked.

* * *

Rinna picked up the stack of trays from the bed. "I'll be downstairs washing dishes if you need me," she remarked. "I'm leaving the door opened if that's okay with you two," she added.

"It's alright we don't mind," Ruuji said.

Kotona nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," Rinna said and turned to walk out the door.

After a moment of silence Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Rinna said I should leave it behind me, but it's keeps on coming back," she whimpered and her eyes started to water.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	13. Night of the Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

After a moment of silence Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Rinna said I should leave it behind me, but it's on coming back," she whimpered and her eyes started to water.

Ruuji patted her on the back.

Kotona buried her face on his chest and wrapped her arms on his back. "I'm guilty Ruuji!" she sobbed.

Ruuji wrapped his arms around her back. "I have forgiven you Kotona," he said.

* * *

Rinna scrubbed around a plate with a sponge in her hand along with some soap. "So it's true what they say sister, the light of the present casts the shadow of the past and the shadow of the past follows you to the future," she placed the sponge aside and turned on the faucet. "Your guilt is the darkest shadow you've cast upon yourself," she rotated the plate around with the water washing down on it. "Admitting you did something horribly wrong is a step to getting better," she turned the faucet off and placed the cleaned plate in the left sink. "You've scarred yourself, so how long will it take for you to fully recover?" she asked.

* * *

"I'm scarred for life!" Kotona sobbed with her face buried in Ruuji's chest.

"No your scar can heal," Ruuji reassured.

Kotona lifted her face from chest and looked on him in the eyes.

"This is only between you and me Kotona," he remarked. "I have forgiven you and you took a couple of small steps toward getting better," he added.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly.

"Recovery takes time," Ruuji remarked. "So please take your time to recover Kotona," he begged.

"Ruuji I-" Kotona sobbed.

"I'm with you Kotona," Ruuji said. "Every step of the way," he added.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly. "Hold me Ruuji, hold me," she added.

"I'm here for you Kotona," Ruuji said.

* * *

Rinna placed the fork in the left sink and then grabbed the cup from the counter. "You can't escape the shadow of your past," she scrubbed the cup. "It follows you wherever you go, it haunts you in your sleep and even in broad daylight, it even pain you when you go around," she remarked with concern while continuing to scrub the cup and then turned on the faucet. "Embracing and accepting it is the key to letting it go, but letting it go is easier said than done isn't it," she turned off the faucet and placed the cup in the left sink. "Forgetting about it completely is not the right to let it go, those who don't learn from the past are doom to repeat it," she remarked.

* * *

Rinna walked into the room carrying a tray with two bottles of water, a bag of pretzels, a bag of almonds, a bag of peacons, a bag of walnuts, and a bag of sunflower seeds. She then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. Kotona was lying on her back on the bed while Ruuji sat by the bed on the office chair.

Kotona sat up on the bed and she and Ruuji turned to look toward Rinna.

"I've brought you some snacks and drinks," Rinna remarked. She then walked toward the bed and placed the tray on it.

"Thanks Rinna," Ruuji said.

"Thanks you Rinna," Kotona followed with a nod.

Rinna turned to look toward Ruuji. "How is she thus far?" she asked.

"Can we have a talk outside?" Ruuji asked.

"If it's okay with sister," Rinna replied and turned to look toward Kotona.

"It's fine," Kotona remarked.

"We'll be in the hallway," Rinna informed. "Call us if you need anything," she said.

* * *

"So she'll be able to stand and walk again by later tonight or tomorrow morning," Rinna remarked.

"We'll know by then," Ruuji remarked. "Her guilt appears to be so great that my forgiveness is just not enough," he added.

"I thought of the exact same thing," Rinna followed. "So," she said.

"So it may take longer for her to recover than we think," Ruuji remarked.

"She did something to you that only you, her, and G-d know what," Rinna remarked. "It's like what I've said before: I don't want to know what she did to you, but this is between you and her, and you forgiving her is all that's matters," she added.

Ruuji nodded.

"The day before she was in top shape, last night she broke down over her action that seem to have scarred her deeply, and now she's fragile," Rinna remarked with concern.

"She cheered up for a moment only to break down the next, then cheered back up and broke down again," Ruuji followed.

"How long will it take for her to get over it?" " Rinna asked.

"I be asking the exact same question," Ruuji replied.

"I understand what you're saying," Rinna remarked. "The only thing we can do now is keep her close and wait for her to fully recover however long it would take," she added.

Ruuji nodded.

* * *

"So who do you think will win?" Kaluha asked.

"I'm putting my money on Tsukune and Moka," Akuha remarked.

"I'm putting mine on big brother and his girl," Sayu remarked.

A-Kan walked toward the group with a bag of popcorn in her hand. "So you guys decided to make a bet on the outcome," she remarked.

"You can say that," Akuha remarked.

* * *

Ruuji and Rinna walked into the room prompting Kotona to turn to look toward them.

"How are you feeling sister?" Rinna asked.

Kotona looked down on the bed. "Far from fine I guess," she replied with low tone.

Ruuji sat next to her on the bed.

Shortly afterward Rinna sat on bed and turned to look toward Kotona. "I understand that your mood swings are unstable, but at least you're getting better, I'm sure you'll recover in no time," she remarked.

Kotona's eyes started to water and she started to sob.

Ruuji and Rinna looked at her with concern. "Kotona/sister," they said simultaneously.

Ruuji patted Kotona on the back.

Kotona turned to look toward him and buried her face on his chest.

Ruuji wrapped his arms around her back.

Rinna scooted toward them. "Pull yourself together sister," she placed her hands on Kotona's head. She then sigh. "You're in pain because of some harm you've done to the boy you love deeply," she remarked softly. "It's alright, you've been forgiven, let it out, take your time to recover," she advised.

"We're here for you Kotona," Ruuji followed. "We're here for you," he added.

Kotona wrapped her arms around Ruuji's back.

Rinna withdrew her hands. "The brightest light casts the darkest shadow, the darkest shadow consumes the heart, but the inner light can overwhelm it," she remarked. "You can find happiness in your heart big sister by letting go of what you've did wrong, even if it will take a while to so," she added.

* * *

Issa opened the envelope and pulled the small piece of paper out. "The winners are Tsukune and Moka, and the runner-ups are Kai and Irene," he announced through the microphone and the crowd cheered.

Akuha turned to look toward the others. "You each owe me ten bucks," she remarked.

"How does Yusuke and Kuwabara do this regularly?" A-Kan asked.

"We didn't win but we had fun anyway," Yusuke remarked looking at Keiko in the eyes.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we'll enjoy the rest of the night, and again thanks you all for coming," Issa said through the microphone.

Danbul turned to look toward Seijuurou. "If you want we can have a dance," she offered.

"Sure why not," Seijuurou gave a small smile in response.

* * *

Kotona and Rinna were sitting on the bed while Ruuji was standing across from Kotona.

"Can you stand Kotona?" Ruuji asked holding out his hand.

Kotona looked at him in the eyes.

Rinna turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona took Ruuji's hand.

Ruuji slowly pulled her off the bed to stand on her feet.

"Ruuji I can stand, but please don't let me go," Kotona said softly.

Ruuji placed his other hand on Kotona's waist.

"Ruuji I've caused you so much pain, I've even made you missed the dance," Kotona whimpered.

"It's alright Kotona," Ruuji reassured. "I couldn't be there without you," he said.

"Ruuji," Kotona said and then placed her freehand on his side.

They walked away from the bed and stretched their arms out. After that they've spun around a few times and then started to sidestep from one side to the other side and back.

Rinna looked at them with smile.

"Look like we get to dance after all Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

"Yeah," Kotona nodded.

"A heartwarming dance can bring the girl back on her feet," Rinna warmly remarked. "Your love for him is indeed two-sided sister," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona drew their faces close to each other.

"Ruuji," Kotona said softly and then kissed him on the lips.

Ruuji stood up on his toes while he kissed her back.

A moment later they gently pulled away.

Kotona looked at Ruuji in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ruuji I don't what came over me but," she said.

"It's alright Kotona," Ruuji reassured.

"You were going to kiss anyway," Rinna remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"Rinna," Kotona said.

"It's alright sister you're made for each other," Rinna remarked. "These sort of things are not that uncommon," she added.

"I see what you mean," Kotona remarked. "So you approve," she asked.

"Exactly," Rinna remarked. "And I'm not the only one," she added.

"I see," Kotona remarked.

Kotona and Ruuji then turned to look toward each other.

"Shall we continue?" Kotona asked.

"Sure," Ruuji replied with a nod. He and Kotona then continued to dance while Rinna watched with a smile.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru were walking on the sidewalk illuminated by the street lamps in the night.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked.

"Here you go," Kuwabara said while he handed Yusuke a five dollar bill.

* * *

"Sister can you change your cloths?" Rinna asked.

"I think I can," Kotona replied.

"I'm going to change," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "Just be sure to knock on the door before coming in here unless you want to walk in on her while she's changing like you did that time before," she advised.

Ruuji and Kotona blushed in response.

"It's not that he meant to!" Kotona said sharply.

Rinna laughed briefly. "You really can't get mad at him for something like that," she remarked playfully.

Kotona placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rinna. "He's quite innocent," she said.

"Sure, he thinks of you like guys generally think of girls," Rinna remarked playfully.

"So what," Kotona said in response.

"You tolerate him because you're in love with him," Rinna remarked playfully.

"I'll be right back," Ruuji remarked and turned toward the door. Immediately afterward he walked out room and closed the door.

Rinna and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"You better get changed before he come back," Rinna said. "If you want I can wait outside," she offered.

* * *

Kazuki and Tokiko stood by the fountain.

"It was really fun dancing with you," Tokiko remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun dancing with you too Tokiko," Kazuki remarked back.

"Wait till we board the plane next week," Tokiko remarked playfully.

* * *

Light, Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu were standing by a large tree.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "So what now Boss?" he asked.

"The night is still young so we'll go to a restaurant," Light replied and then turned to toward the others. "You guys are going to diplomatically decide on which restaurant we'll go to," he declared.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona sat on the bed while Rinna sat on the office chair.

"You're quite cheerful sister," Rinna remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji.

Ruuji nodded.

Kotona then turned to look toward Rinna. "I still feel terrible," she said.

"Recovery takes time sister so don't worry about it," Rinna remarked.

"She's right," Ruuji followed.

Kotona turned to look toward him.

"Take your time to fully recover," he said. "We're here for you," he added.

Kotona turned to look toward Rinna.

Rinna nodded.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, and Bar

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	14. Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha were sitting at an around table in a restaurant.

"The night sure went well," Mizore remarked.

Akuha was looking toward Moka. "You and Tsukune sure did well," she remarked with a smile.

"We were just having a good time big sister," Moka remarked back.

"Sure you were," Akuha remarked playfully.

"We'll be flying next week," Kaluha remarked. "But I wonder if the others decided to come or not," she added.

"We'll find out when we get to the airport," Kurumu remarked.

"One week is plenty of time to find out from the others," Moka remarked. "But I'm pretty sure the others have decided to come as well," she added.

"She's right," Yukari remarked.

* * *

Rinna stood in the room while Ruuji and Kotona sat on the bed.

"I'm leaving the door opened," Rinna remarked.

"We don't mind," Ruuji remarked.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Rinna remarked and walked out the door.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Ruuji can I still be your girlfriend?" she asked.

Ruuji turned to look toward her. "Yes, you can still be my girlfriend Kotona," he replied.

Kotona looked down on the bed. "Do I really deserve to have this type of relationship with you?" she asked. "I've done something horribly wrong, how can I be your girlfriend? What would the others think?" she added and her eyes started to water.

Ruuji patted her on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure the others will understand," he said. "It's like what Rinna said me forgiving you is all that's matter, they don't need to know the full story and they probably don't want to know either," he added.

Kotona looked at him in the eyes. "You're right Ruuji," she remarked. "I still want to be your girlfriend, but how can I be for I've done to you?" she asked. "It's doesn't changed what I've done!" she sobbed.

Ruuji wiped Kotona's tears with his hand.

Kotona gently grabbed Ruuji's hand with both of her hands. "It's doesn't changed what I've done! But despite this! I still want to be your girlfriend! I still love you so much!" she sobbed. "Am I still good enough? I've done something terribly wrong! How can I be that good?" she asked tearfully.

* * *

Rinna walked out the first door from the stairs with a pillow, a blanket, and a sheet in her arms and closed it. Shortly afterward she walked down the stairs and to the brown sofa. She then set the sheet on the sofa, placed the pillow by the left armrest, and placed the blanket aside. After that she picked up the remote from table and sat on the sofa. She pointed the remote to the television and switched it on to the Fox News Channel. "Things seem to be quite messy," she remarked. "Have we people ever learned anything?" she asked.

* * *

Seijuurou and Danbul were sitting at a bench.

"What a beautiful night," Danbul remarked and turned to look toward Seijuurou. "That was the most fun I had in my life," she added.

Seijuurou turned to look toward her. "It was," he remarked.

Danbul smiled. "You and your pupil Ruuji sure have a thing for older women," she remarked playfully.

* * *

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were standing on the pavement by a square concrete table in an area being illuminated by the lamp in the night.

"That sure was fun wasn't it," Bar remarked.

"You're right," Reut Golan followed. "It's was a blast," she added.

Chen nodded. "They were really awesome," she remarked.

A woman with tan skin, dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing a dark-green dress and black slippers walked toward the trio prompting them to look toward her.

"Good to see you here Amber," Chen remarked.

"Good to see you here too Chen," Amber remarked back.

"So you're ready for next week," Bar remarked.

Amber nodded. "So are you three," she remarked.

"I'm sure the others are as well," Reut Golan remarked.

Chen turned to look toward her. "Not everyone seem to be ready at this time," she remarked.

"I know what you mean," Reut Golan remarked. "Each of us have our own preparation, what more important is being as ready as possible," she added.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were sitting at an around table on a balcony.

"What a night," Rakesid remarked.

"Yeah you said it," Rolin Suta followed.

"Kotona was absent today and Ruuji was not himself and there're a bunch of rumors of what happened between them last night," Rakesid remarked.

"They were also not present at the as well and Rinna was not present either," Yahlida Prokue added.

"Does it has with her elder sister?" Rakesid asked.

"Probably," Myrobinerg answered.

"She obviously cares about her," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "The things she do for them," she added.

"Them?" Rakesid asked.

"There's obviously a thing going on between Ruuji and Kotona," Witchsoaar remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"I see what you mean," Myrobinerg remarked. "Kotona treats him differently than she treats other guys," she added.

* * *

"I still say we should go to Ihop," Misa said with her hands on her hips.

"Red Lobster is way better," Takada countered standing up straight with her hands on her hips.

"We should head to Olive Garden they have better atmosphere," Mikami remarked.

"I still say we head to Asian Buffet," Sayu said with her hands on her hips.

Light face palmed himself. "They're arguing like Jews!" he muttered irritatedly under his breathe.

"Boss would love Olive Garden!" Mikami shouted.

"Big brother would love Asian Buffet!" Sayu shouted.

"Light likes Ihop!" Misa shouted.

"No, Light likes Red Lobster!" Takada shouted.

"Olive Garden have better food," Mikami remarked confidently with his arms crossed.

"No, Asian Buffet is better," Sayu argued.

"Red Lobster have better quality," Takada argued.

"Olive Garden have better quality," Mikami countered.

"Ihop is much better than the other three combined!" Misa shouted confidently.

Takada turned to glare at Misa. "You just don't know what you're saying," she remarked mockingly.

Misa placed her hands on her hips while she turned to glare back at Takada. "And neither do you," she mocked back and stuck her tongue.

* * *

"The food here is so good," Rakesid remarked.

"You said it," Rolin Suta followed.

"The rice here is pretty good as well," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"You should like the fries here as well," Myrobinerg remarked.

"They're as good as you say they are," Rakesid remarked.

"The grilled chicken is good as well," Witchsoaar remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

* * *

Reut Golan, Chen, Bar, and Amber were walking on the pavement sidewalk.

"Friendship can be formed out of love," Chen remarked.

Amber nodded. "Love comes in all shapes and forms," she followed.

"A good interpersonal relationship can be maintained with rationality and compassion," Reut Golan remarked. "Treating each other right and accepting things as they are is a way of staying on each other good side," she added.

"Trust and understanding comes with being on the good side with each other as well," Bar remarked.

"Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer," Reut Golan said. "There are times when we have to be more careful with our friends than with our enemies," she continued.

"The greatest harm can come from the best intention," Bar remarked.

"Exactly," Reut Golan said. "If you're not too careful you could harm those you have sworn to protect," she remarked.

"An airport security organization fell downhill when it harm the vary people it have sworn to protect."

"Those incidents have led to many yearning for Israeli airport security model," Chen remarked.

"Interviews are better than pat-downs," Amber remarked. "It's not the what it's the who," she added.

"What you have and how you use it are two different things," Reut Golan remarked.

"Fear is what lead people to give up freedom for security," Bar remarked. "The more we depend on the government the more power they get," she added.

"The light of freedom casts the shadow of chaos while the light of order casts the shadow of oppression," Reut Golan remarked. "It shows how difficult and complicated our world can be, and what can happen if we're not too careful," she added.

* * *

Rinna was lying on the sofa facing the television illuminating the darkened room. "People do stupid things," she remarked.

On the television's screen the word "live" on the top right corner a man with a microphone was standing not too far from a building facing the camera.

"The driver of the vehicle managed to survive with severe but not permanent injuries," the man remarked. "The driver in now being taking to the hospital," he added.

"He probably learned his lesson by now," Rinna remarked.

A moment later on the television's screen a woman in uniform was at a desk with a picture of a gray cat beside her.

"Earlier today a cat emerged from the collapsed building that caught fire three days ago and have been taken to an animal shelter," the woman remarked.

"The cat have managed to survive the burning building and three days in the rubble, it's a miracle," Rinna remarked.

* * *

Kotona and Ruuji sat on the bed with the room being illuminated by the lamp on the small desk by the bed.

Kotona looked at Ruuji in the eyes. "I have thought this through," she remarked.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, and Akuha sat in the lobby.

"This was such long day," Akuha remarked.

"You said it," Kurumu followed. "Especially with the thing going on about Ruuji and Kotona," she remarked.

"We don't know what happened between them last night, Kotona was absent today while Ruuji was depressed, and neither one of them showed up at the dance," Mizore coldly remarked.

"Why do I have this feeling that we don't want to know what've happened between them?" Kurumu asked shakingly with a frightened voice.

"We should not get involved," Moka coldly remarked prompting the others to turn to toward.

"Are you sure Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't forget that Kotona's younger twin sister Rinna was also not present at the dance," Moka remarked. "Whatever it is that happen between Kotona and Ruuji is between Kotona and Ruuji," she added.

"Yeah, but still," Kaluha remarked.

"That's their problem," Akuha remarked prompting the others to turn to look toward her. "We should not get involved in other people affair like that," she added.

"She's right," Moka followed prompting the others to turned to look toward her. "We have our own problems as they are," she remarked.

"Other people have their problems as well," Mizore remarked. "We each have our own problem as well, especially when it comes to someone that we love," she added.

"Do you think Kotona's rivalry with Mii might have something to do with it?" Yukari asked.

"It's one of the rumors, but no one knows for sure if it's true," Moka remarked.

Kurumu face palmed herself. "Could one incident spark a thousand rumors?" she shook her head with her face still buried in her palm.

"It's not the first time something like this have happened," Moka remarked. "There were other things that have been going on as well," she added.

"More so than reported," Akuha remarked. "Most of such incidents tend to be isolated," she added.

"I see what you mean," Moka remarked. "No relationship of any kind is perfect in everyway," she added.

* * *

"That girl murdered the guy she loves because he did not returned her feelings, how absurd," Rinna remarked. "Romantic relationship is not something one person can decide by him or herself," she press the red button on the remote switching off the television and then placed the remote on the table. "Both parties have to decide together. Romantic relationship require two-side love," she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I want to makeup for what I've done," Kotona remarked and brought her face closer to Ruuji's. "Are you absolutely sure that I deserve it?" she asked.

"I'm more than sure Kotona," Ruuji replied with a nod.

"Ruuji," Kotona kissed Ruuji on the lips.

Ruuji kissed her back.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	15. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Kotona walked toward the around table Ruuji and Rinna were sitting at.

"So did you sleep well big sister?" Rinna asked.

"Yes I slept well Rinna," Kotona replied while she took a seat.

Rinna took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Ruuji and I are officially a couple now," Kotona softly remarked.

Rinna calmly placed the cup on the table and smiled. "Congratulation you two!" she said cheerfully. "I knew that day will come and it finally did," she remarked.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Moka, and Akuha were standing by the fountain in the middle of the park in the sunny morning.

"A nice place to be in the morning isn't it," Akuha remarked.

"You said it," Yusuke followed.

"Amber was right," Kuwabara remarked. "The park is a good place to be for Saturday morning," he added.

Moka walked away from the group.

* * *

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Ruuji would you wash these dishes while Rinna and I talk in private?" she asked.

"Sure," Ruuji nodded; took the stack of three plates, three forks, and three knives; and then turned to walk toward the kitchen.

Rinna turned to look toward Kotona. "So you have finally got together with him like you wanted," she remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward her. "Rinna, do I really deserve to have this kind of relationship with him?" she asked with a downer tone looking down. "I've done something horribly wrong to him," her eyes started to water.

Rinna patted her on the shoulder. "You deserve this relationship with him more than you know," she remarked.

"But...have I...really earned it?" Kotona sobbed choking between words.

"You've done more than enough good things for him, so you did earned it big sister," Rinna remarked.

Kotona looked at her in the eyes. "I want to makeup for what I've done to him, because I love him, I want to set right from wrong," she remarked tearfully.

Rinna smiled. "You're a good girl sister, I'm sure you'll be a fine girlfriend," she remarked.

* * *

Misa and Takada were standing by a large tree on the hill thumb wrestling while Light, Mikami and Sayu were sitting at the picnic table.

Sayu turned to look toward Light. "So Light have you thought about next week?" she asked.

"Yes I have," Light replied. "And we're going as an independent party," he remarked.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were sitting at a picnic table in the pavilion.

"It's such a nice morning here," Rakesid remarked while some wind around them.

Rolin Suta nodded. "Yes it's a beautiful day after the dance," she remarked.

"Yesterday was so long, so Shabbat Day is a good day for rest," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

Rakesid turned to look toward her. "You Jews sure come in different types," she remarked.

"What we are as a group and what we are as individuals are two different things," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "The same goes for people of all kinds," she added.

"Discrimination and prejudice are two different things," Myrobinerg remarked. "People don't always do both at the same time," she added.

"The misunderstandings shows the imperfection of our world, but at the same time it's our nature to be imperfect," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "It's goes with being human. We all have flaws, we all make mistakes, but we do get better by learning from them," she added.

"Have we people learned anything from our past?" Myrobinerg asked.

* * *

Bar swung her tennis racket at the incoming ball sending it flying over the net. The ball then bounced on the ground on that side of the net and flew toward the outer reached of the field.

Chen ran toward the flying ball and hit it with her tennis racket sending it flying over the net toward Bar's side. The ball bounced on the ground on that side of the field and flew toward the corner.

Bar ran toward the flying ball and hit it with her tennis racket sending it flying over the net toward Chen's side.

* * *

Kotona stood on the tiled floor with water pouring from the showerhead splashing on her face, dripping on her bare back, and down her bare legs to the floor then to the drain. A moment later she shut the water off and then grabbed the towel from the rack.

* * *

Ruuji and Rinna were sitting on the sofa.

"So she's still unstable," Rinna remarked with concern. "At least she's still alright since she have us," she added with a more cheerful tone.

Shortly afterward Kotona walked toward them wearing a pink and white dress and a towel wrapped around her hair.

Ruuji and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"So you enjoyed your shower?" Rinna asked.

"You can say that," Kotona replied. "Anyway, so you're alright with us being a couple?" she asked.

Rinna nodded. "Of course," she remarked. "And I'm sure the others would be cool with it as well," she added.

"Except that Galaga and Mii will not approve as they've already disapproved of us being together," Kotona looked down on the floor.

"I see what you mean big sister," Rinna remarked. "But don't let that get to you," she advised.

"Rinna," Kotona looked at her in the eyes.

Ruuji turned to look toward Rinna. "Mii doesn't like it when I'm with other girls," he remarked. "She never approved of me being with Kotona," he added.

Rinna nodded and turned to look toward Ruuji. "It's not your fault that Mii wants you for herself," she remarked. "If Mii and/or Galaga does anything to you they'll be expelled or worst depending on injury level," she added and then turned to look toward Kotona. "You and Ruuji being in love is an understatement, so don't give up on it," she advised.

* * *

Amber wearing a light green shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals walked toward Reut Golan who was sitting by a tree.

"You were right about coming here," Reut Golan remarked.

Amber nodded and took a seat next to her. "It's a beautiful day," she remarked.

* * *

"I don't think we can go public about our relationship right now," Kotona remarked.

"I see what you mean big sister, you don't have to tell anyone at this time if you don't feel it's the right time and place," Rinna said. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but KEEP in mind that the others will find out anyway, and some probably already know or have figured it out by now," she added.

"I see what you mean Rinna, but that doesn't make things any easier," Kotona looked down at the floor.

"The two are crazy but there's nothing we can do about it, since we cannot control people's will with magic," Rinna remarked. "The least we can do is hope of best, even though that doesn't guarantee anything," she added.

"You're right Rinna, but-" Kotona paused.

"Don't let it get to you big sister," Rinna said.

Kotona looked at her.

"We're not the only ones who have such problems with our friends when it come to love," Rinna remarked. "The others also have their problems as they are as well," she added. "Be careful with Galaga and Mii you two, they're too stubborn to accept your relationship," she advised. "Especially since you're in it for real this time," she remarked.

* * *

Yahlida Prokue removed the white knight piece from the board and placed the black queen in it's place. "Checkmate," she declared.

Not too far from them A-Kan, Akuha, and Gaball were standing by the fountain.

"We haven't heard from Ruuji since yesterday but we haven't heard from Kotona since the day before, and Rinna haven't said anything," Gaball remarked.

"Don't forget that Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna were not present at the dance last night as well," Akuha said.

"There are rumors about what happened between them are going around as we speak," A-Kan remarked.

Akuha nodded. "This is not the first time rumors about a certain event went around," she remarked. "It's natural for people to start rumors intended or unintended," she added. "We people do stupid things because we people are stupid. We people think we people are right when we people are not, we people even do what we people think is right when it's wrong, and we people even tend to think that we people are better than others when we people are not," she lectured.

"So no one is perfect especially none of us," Gaball remarked.

"Exactly," Akuha said.

"Question is: were we right about not getting involved?" A-Kan asked.

"We have our own problems as they are," Akuha remarked. "What happened between Ruuji and Kotona is between Ruuji and Kotona. Like what I've said time and again: we could have done more harm than good," she answered. "Those of us who are not careful can harm the ones we have sworn to help," she lectured.

* * *

Tokiko was sitting at the bench with Kazuki lying down with his head on her lap. She gently brushed his hair with her fingers.

Not too far from them Rei and Asuka were sitting at a picnic table across from each other arm wrestling.

"You're such a hot head," Rei mocked.

"Mine are bigger than yours!" Asuka mocked back.

* * *

Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna were standing on the pavement ground in the park.

"It's nice being here at the park Kotona," Ruuji remarked.

"It sure is," Kotona nodded.

Rinna smiled.

Seijuurou walked toward them with Dabul on his back.

"You three look alright," Dabul remarked.

"So do you two," Rinna remarked back.

Seijuurou turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "You two made up," he remarked with a small smile.

"I still have a very long way to go to makeup for what I've done wrong, but other than that I'm alright now, since Ruuji and I didn't breakup to begin with," Kotona replied.

Ruuji nodded. "She's cheerful now, but she's going up and down; one moment she's cheerful and another moment she's depressed," he remarked. "Other then that she's slowly getting better," he added.

Seijuurou nodded.

Danbul turned her face toward Seijuurou. "I reckon they've hooked up by now," she remarked.

Seijuurou nodded is response. "It's no surprise," he remarked.

Rinna walked toward them. "I understand that you two figured it out, but for now we can't tell anyone about their relationship," she remarked.

"Galaga and Mii," Seijuurou said.

Rinna slowly nodded. "They won't take it well," she said.

"Both Galaga and Mii blame Ruuji for what happened whether if he's the guilty party or not," Seijuurou remarked.

"Mii also went as far as to take Gin for a dance partner," Danbul remarked. "Judging by how she was acting, I reckon she's trying to make Ruuji jealous," she added.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Ruuji she," she said.

"It's alright Kotona, Mii is not my girl to began with," Ruuji said calmly. "But she's still my friend," he remarked.

Kotona nodded. "I just hope she'll accept just being friends because she'll have to," she remarked.

Rinna nodded. "People's feelings are not something any one of us have power over," she remarked. "It's not our fault that they're selfish when it's comes to love, but who are we to talk," she added. "Selfishness is part of human nature; we can be both selfish and selfless at the same time, which is one of the things that makes us so complex," she lectured.

"A couple being in love is an understatement," Danbul remarked.

"Exactly what I've thought," Rinna followed. "Two-sided is indeed an understatement," she remarked. "But there's already plenty of friction with Galaga and Mii as there is," she added.

"Love is not a game," Seijuurou lectured. "A fool who relentlessly pursue a romantic relationship with the one who does not feel the same way can end up getting hurt," he added.

Rinna nodded. "Galaga and Mii have gotten into enough trouble as it is because of their short temper," she remarked with a serious tone. "If they offend again they could get expelled or worse," she added.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	16. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Rinna nodded. "Galaga and Mii have gotten into enough trouble as it is because of their short temper," she remarked with a serious tone. "If they offend again they could get expelled or worse," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"Knowing how they tend to be, I say there's a good chance that they won't survive before Tuesday whether if they know or not," Danbul remarked.

Rinna nodded. "Even so they can still make it, although they have more than too many strikes against them as there are," she remarked.

"I see what you mean Rinna," Kotona remarked. "But Mii will hurt Ruuji if she find out, for she's more aggressive than Galaga," she added.

"Good girls don't do any harm to the boys they love," Rinna lectured.

Kotona looked down toward the ground.

Rinna turned to look toward her. "Being remorseful for your actions is make you the good girl," she remarked. "Mii however have hardly shown any remorse for her actions," she added.

"She does have some good quality though," Kotona remarked. "She isn't that bad, if she just be nice to him regularly," she added.

"A tsundare who's too tsun tsun and too violent is not a good person," Rinna remarked. "If you like a certain someone you be nice to him. And even you don't, you don't do anything to him," she added.

Kotona looked at her in the eyes. "Rinna am I really any better than her?" she asked.

"You are a lot more than you know," Rinna replied. "Which is how you won," she remarked.

Seijuurou nodded.

"You two really are made for each other," Danbul remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other while Rinna turned to look toward Seijuurou and Danbul.

"It's an understatement that we know and approve of their relationship, but we should stop talking about it before somebody overhear us talking," Rinna remarked. "Although the others are going to find out about it anyway," she added.

"Of course, we have our lips sealed while we're out in the open at least," Danbul remarked.

Seijuurou nodded.

"Even if Galaga and Mii know by now they're in denial," Danbul added.

"Exactly what I've thought," Rinna remarked. "We're already keeping that mind as we speak," she added.

Seijuurou turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "Be careful of those two," he advised and then turned to walk toward the pavement path.

"Later youngsters! We're going to have some fun," Danbul said.

Rinna waved and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "They approve and I have a strong feeling the others approve as well," she remarked.

* * *

Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna walked on the pavement path to an area of a fountain and a pavilion. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Akuha, and Mizore were standing by the fountain. Witchsoaar and Sobin Lanson sat on the grassy hill. Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid stood by a wooden sign. Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Kaluha, and Kokoa were sitting on another grassy hill under the tree. Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen sat at a square table. Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuru stood by the pillar of the pavilion. Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were sitting at one of the picnic tables in the pavilion. Tsukune and Moka were sitting at a bench. And A-Kan, Gaball, and Zairin were sitting at one of the other picnic tables.

"Well everyone seem to be enjoying themselves," Rinna remarked. "Not being present at the dance last night doesn't seem to be a big deal to them, but at the same time we were not obligated to be present at the dance in the first place," she added.

Galaga, Mii, and Gin talked toward the trio.

All the others promptly turned to look toward the group. A-Kan and Gaball walked toward the fountain where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Akuha, and Mizore were standing. Zairin walked to the table where Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen were sitting.

Mii placed her fists on her hips and glared at Ruuji. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you and you didn't show up!" she shouted.

Rinna placed her hands on her hips. "Watch yourself Mii, even one more teeny tiny offense will get you expelled," she warned. "If you do more you'll probably have detention for life of some kind," she added.

"It's my fault," Kotona said looking down on the pavement ground prompting the others to look toward her. "I'm the one who kept him from going," she added.

"What happened between the two of you?" Galaga asked.

Rinna walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "It's none of your business," she remarked. "And she's not the mood, so give her some space," she added.

Gin walked toward Ruuji. "I um... sorry for stealing Mii from you," he said.

"It's alright, Mii is not my girl to begin with," Ruuji reassured.

Gin turned to look toward Kotona and then turned to look back toward Ruuji. "I understand what you're saying," he remarked with a nod.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "I have a feeling you owe me twenty-five bucks," he remarked.

"I feel the same," Kuwabara followed.

"But we need concrete confirmation to know for sure," Yusuke remarked.

"I won't be surprised," Akuha remarked.

"Is it just me or does Kotona seems to broken?" Gaball asked.

"Maybe Ruuji was at their place last night to fix her up," A-Kan speculated. "He is said to have a permit to be at their place at anytime even doing the curfew," she remarked.

"Turns out we were right about not involved about happened between Ruuji and Kotona the night before," Akuha remarked. "But now I have a feeling that there's an increase in friction between him and Galaga and Mii," she added.

A-Kan placed her hands on her hips and turned to look toward Akuha. "You know how Galaga and Mii tend to be toward him when it's come to him being with Kotona," she said.

"I know what you're saying. They've offended beforehand, and especially made their first offense on the first week of school," Akuha remarked and then smiled. "After Ruuji and Kotona explained themselves on that day, friction between Ruuji and Galaga and Mii have been reduced greatly, and things turned out fined. Except that my old man called Galaga and Mii to his office and gave them a lecture and a warning," she continued. "But he wasn't aware that the intercom was still on until I've told him from my desk after he gave them that warning, so the whole school have heard the entire conversation," she giggled.

"But they then committed later offenses, sometimes separately which resulted from detention to suspension," A-Kan remarked.

Akuha nodded. "They have too many strikes against them as there is," she remarked and then slightly pitched head up. "Meaning that next strike could lead them to expulsion or worse," she added with a venomous tone.

"I see what you mean," A-Kan remarked and then turned to look toward the group.

Mii grabbed Gin's hand. "We got to get going now," she said with a twisted smile and then turned to walk away dragging Gin along with her.

Kotona and Ruuji turned to look toward each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kotona remarked with a low tone.

Ruuji nodded. "Me too," he followed.

"This is probably what Seijuurou and Danbul were talking about," Kotona remarked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KOTONA IS AT FAULT?" Galaga asked raging at Rinna's face.

Rinna glared. "I mean exactly what I've said!" she remarked sharply. "And that's all I would say!" she added.

A-Kan, Gaball, and Akuha walked toward Ruuji and Kotona.

"I see that you two are feeling better now," A-Kan remarked.

"Kotona has a long way to go for recovery, but she's alright for now," Ruuji remarked.

"We're not obligated to know everything about what've happened between you two," Akuha remarked. "Seeing that the you guys managed to makeup is more than enough," she added.

"Yeah you two have probably hooked-up by now!" A-Kan playfully remarked with a giggle.

Gaball slapped her upside the head. "Don't let her get to you," she said.

"It's alright," Ruuji remarked.

"Anyway, we glad you two are ok," Gaball remarked.

"You obviously don't understand my sister at all!" Rinna said sharply at Galaga's face.

Akuha looked toward them and then turned to look back toward Ruuji and Kotona.

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Akuha has been right so far," Rinna remarked while staring out the plane's exit's door's window.

Ruuji nodded.

"However, I have a feeling that things with Galaga and Mii are still far from resolution," Rinna remarked.

* * *

"I win again!" Turles declared.

Nappa turned to glare at him. "Screw you!" he snapped. "I'm kicking your ass next game!" he said sharply.

Raditz sighed.

* * *

Misa looked toward Takada with smile. "I'm so going to kick your ass," she mocked.

"I'll like to see you try," Takada challenged.

Mikami and Sayu were leaning back in their respective seats.

Light took a sip from his cup of coffee.

* * *

"Look like I win this time," Chen remarked.

"There's still next game," Bar remarked.

Reut Golan turned to look toward her. "You're not too bad yourself Bar," she remarked.

"Thanks," Bar replied. "You're good as well," she remarked.

* * *

Rolin Suta turned to look toward Yahlida Prokue. "You win this time," she remarked.

Rakesid was looking out with the window.

Yahlida Prokue turned to look at the nearby ceiling mounted monitor. "Over the Mediterranean we're still going," she remarked. "Pretty soon we'll reach land," she added.

"When will we reach land?" Rakesid asked.

"When we arrive at our destination," Rolin Suta answered. "Since the airport is not that far from Tel Aviv," she remarked.

"All I see is nothing but water and clouds," Rakesid remarked.

"I'm pretty sure there're some islands beneath us as well," Rolin Suta remarked.

"You can be amazed by what's beneath our feet right now, since we're flying over at rapid speed at extremely high altitude," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "The plane should start descending soon enough," she added.

"Which means that we're almost there," Rolin Suta remarked.

"We still have less than two hours," Myrobinerg remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"Even so we're still getting closer, the plane will begin its decent when its enters the landing phase," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me five bucks," he remarked.

Keiko face palmed herself.

"Things went well thus far," Mizore remarked.

Akuha nodded. "Although there have been a few commotions, other than that we're alright," she remarked.

"Just be glad that we did not have an emergency landing," Moka remarked.

"Of course we're glad," Kuwabara remarked.

"But that doesn't change anything about the clingy jealous lunatics," Yusuke remarked.

"Exactly," Moka followed with a nod.

"Their stubbornness is their downfall if they don't let it go," Mizore remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward her. "Who are you to talk?" he asked.

"We're all a bunch of hypocrites aren't we," Akuha remarked. "But at the same time it's part of human nature," she added.

"Even if so, we can't have our ideals if we can't live up to them," Myrobinerg lectured.

Yahlida Prokue nodded. "Oppressing the people does them more harm than good," she remarked. "We don't give up our rights when we buy our tickets, for the supreme law applies even to the airport which are on US soil. Oppressing, molesting, humiliating, and degrading the passengers made that very organization the terrorists they have sworn to protect the passengers from," she added.

"Can a security organization become a terrorist organization?" Rakesid asked.

"Words are one thing but actions are another thing," Rolin Suta remarked.

"The wrong way to protect people is another way to harm them," Yahlida Prokue. "A security organization whose character is marked as tyranny is unfitted to be the security of the people," she added.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"The brightest light casts the darkest shadow," Rolin Suta muttered.

"Our world is not black and white, it's in a shade of gray," Myrobinerg remarked.

"People do stupid things," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "Like giving up freedom for safety and coming up with solutions that causes more problems than they solve," she added.

* * *

Ruuji's hand shook Kotona awake.

Kotona stirred while she rubbed her eyes and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Rinna. "Ruuji, Rinna," she uttered.

"So did you sleep well?" Rinna asked.

Kotona nodded.

"Good, since we have long trip ahead of us," Rinna remarked.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shusui

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	17. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

The large plane landed on the runway with the spoilers fully deployed on touchdown. Immediately afterward the passengers clapped hands.

"Welcome to Tel Aviv ladies and gentleman. We do hope that you had great flight and we hope to see you again someday. It's a sunny day here in Tel Aviv and it's quiet hot here as well. We'll be arriving at the gate shortly, so please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the seatbelt sign is turned off. Thanks you for choosing Dark West Airlines, enjoy your stay and Shabbat Shalom," the male voice on the intercom announced.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me ten bucks," he remarked.

* * *

The plane taxied straight to the gate and then stopped. Shortly afterward the plane's engines shutdown and the seatbelt sign turned off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara unbuckled their seatbelts while the others did so as well.

Kotona got off her seat and then opened the overhead bin.

Akuha and Yusuke got off their seats.

* * *

"We're finally here," Nappa remarked.

"Now we have to go through passport control, reclaim our baggage, and pickup our car," Turles remarked.

* * *

Yamamoto was standing up straight with his legs apart and his thumbs in his belt by the lavatories glaring at Kenpachi, Unohana, Byakuya, a woman, Shusui, and Lisa. "We are going to have a long talk!" he barked. "ABOUT YOUR INSUBORDINATION!" his shouting was heard throughout the cabin.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were looking at the large plane out the window while standing on the escalator going up.

"The plane sure look big from here," Ruuji remarked.

"That plane have been the largest twinjet of her time and for more than twenty years," Kotona remarked.

Not too far behind them Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "You owe me ten bucks," he remarked.

Keiko face palmed herself.

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar walked onto the escalator.

"This place is filled with big and medium sized planes," Bar remarked.

"It's an international airport what did you expect?" Reut Golan asked playfully.

"Nothing much like Newark airport," Bar replied. "So we're safe here," she remarked.

Reut Golan nodded. "This place is a fortress, unlike the airports at home, here we start going through security the moment we reach the entrance," she remarked. "Security here have been tight and effective even before 9/11," she added.

* * *

The group was walking in the wide hallway.

"You're right this place is amazing," C.C remarked.

"It is fascinating being here," Takada remarked.

"You'll be amazed by what the air smell like," Light remarked.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "You said the air here is humid," he remarked.

"It's because we're not too far from the sea, isn't it," Sayu remarked.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow, so we'll sure feel the air on our skins," Misa remarked.

"At the same time Light would like to see me in my swimsuit," Takada remarked.

Misa turned to glare at her. "Light would like me more than you!" she mocked.

"You think so," Takada playfully mocked back. "I'm much better for him than you," she added.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "They're at it again Boss," he remarked.

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were walking not too far in front of them.

"It's such a beautiful afternoon here," Reut Golan remarked.

Bar nodded.

"They say that the sun here is strong," Chen remarked. "I'm pretty sure we'll enjoy the air by the time we get out," she added.

"Yep!" Bar remarked excitedly. "I just can't wait to get out," she added.

"We can go to the beach if you want," Chen remarked.

"I would like that," Reut Golan remarked.

"That would be great!" Bar remarked excitedly.

Not too far from them Ichika was walking along with Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura around him while Chifuyu walked not too far behind them.

"This place is fascinating," Cecilia remarked and then turned to look toward Ichika. "We should go out," she suggested.

Rin closed up to Ichika. "I asked him first!" she yelled.

"I've asked him on the plane," Houki remarked.

"Umm girls," Luara said.

"What?" Houki, Cecilia, and Rin asked SIMultaneously.

"Big sis is watching," Luara remarked.

Rin close her freehand into a fist and placed on her hip. "So," she said.

"I mean big sis is _literally _watching," Luara repeated with a sharper tone. "Remember what happened when we've tried to join the club with Ichika in it?" she asked.

_Ichika walked on the aisle toward the lavatories toward the of them. _

_ Not long afterward Houki unfastened her seatbelt, got off her seat, and then walked toward the lavatories Ichika went to._

_ Not long after that Cecilia unfastened her seatbelt, got off her seat, and then walked toward the lavatories Houki went to._

_ Rin followed suit not too long afterward._

_ Charlotte and Laura unfastened their respective seatbelts, got off their seats, and then walked toward the lavatories Cecilia and Rin went to._

_ Ichika walked out of the lavatory to face Houki who was standing not too far from it. "Houki," he muttered softly._

_ "Ichika I..." Houki said but paused to turned to look toward Cecilia and Rin. "What are you two doing here?" she asked._

_ Rin placed her hands on her hips and stared sharply toward Houki. "I was going to asked you the same thing," she replied. _

_ Cecilia placed one hand on her hip and pointed her free index finger at Houki. "You were going to have 'fun' with him in the lavatory! Were you!" she remarked with a high pitch voice._

_ Houki crossed her arms and stared back with a cold look on her face. "Looks who's talking," she remarked sarcastically. "And keep your voice down unless you want the other passengers to wakeup," she added with a serious tone._

_ Not too long afterward the three girls turned to look toward Laura and Charlotte._

_ Cecilia frowned. "You two too!" she muttered harshly under her breathe._

_ "You want to join the club, don't you!" Rin grumbled._

_ Laura's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to talk?" she asked._

_ Rin and Cecilia suddenly started trembling with frightening looks on their faces._

_ Laura got a blank look at her face._

_ "Don't tell me Chifuyu is right behind us?" Charlotte asked nervously._

_ Rin and Celcielia slowly nodded nervously SIMultaneously. _

_ Laura and Charlotte slowly turned around to face Chifuyu who was standing not too far from them with a serious look on her face._

"She send Ichika back to his seat and then gave us the 'talk' and challenged us for his heart," Houki remarked.

"To get to Ichika, we'll have go through his sister first," Laura remarked.

"Especially one who's accused of being way closer to her brother than she should be," Charlotte added.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were walking not too far from them.

"It's been a while since the last time we've been here," Myrobinerg remarked.

Sobin Lanson turned to look out the large window from a moment.

"They have nice floors here too," Myrobinerg added.

"The Mediterranean have so many islands," Rakesid remarked.

Rolin Suta turned to look toward her. "You took some photos of those islands?" she asked.

"Of course," Rakesid replied. "I can show you them later if you want," she offered.

Yahlida Prokue turned to look toward them. "I would like to see them as well," she remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded looking toward them.

"Sure," Rakesid remarked.

"That would be great," Myrobinerg remarked.

Witchsoaar nodded with a smiled. "We'll look at them when the time is right," she remarked with a serious tone.

Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna were walking not too far from them.

"This is such a lovely place," Kotona remarked.

Rinna looked toward Kotona. "Big sister," she muttered.

Kotona turned to look out the window for a moment. "They sure know how to decorate," she remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward the front. "You're right, they know how to decorate," she remarked.

Galaga and Mii were walking a few distances behind the group.

"This is all your fault you buffoon!" Mii shoulted glaring toward Galaga.

"How is this my fault?" Galaga asked.

"Just don't do anything foolish unless you want to be as good as dead," Mii said sharply and then turned to look toward the front. "Ruuji!" she murmured while clinching her right fist tightly. "You have hurt me for the last time!" she added and then slammed her right on the palm of her own left hand. "You'll pay for that! You will pay!" she sneered while cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Light, Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu were standing in the baggage claim area by the baggage carousel along with many other people.

"Well that was smooth," Mikami remarked.

"We're just getting started," Light remarked. "We'll reclaim our bags, rent a car, and then head to the hotel," he added.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "So what we going to tonight Boss?" he asked.

"We could eat at the hotel's restaurant!" Misa suggested cheerfully.

"Or we could eat at beach's restaurant," Takada added with her arms crossed.

Misa promptly turned to glare harshly at her.

"Or we could just eat at one of the city's restaurants," Mikami suggested calmly.

Misa and Takada turned to glare toward him.

"Or we could just eat at of the malls' restaurants," Sayu suggested.

"Now it's not the time to argue like Jews," Light remarked.

"There are Jews everywhere," Takada remarked with a twisted smile.

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were standing on another side of the carousel.

"Good to be in the holy land again," Reut Golan remarked.

"We should go to the beach after this," Chen remarked.

"And hope that there're no jellyfishes," Bar remarked.

C.C, Lelouch, and Kallen were standing not too far from them.

"That was a pleasant flight," C.C remarked.

"Except for a few close calls of emergency landing due to some passengers who misbehaved," Kallen remarked with a hard tone and one hand on her hip.

"We got here safely with no delay that's for sure," Lelouch remarked.

Akuha and A-Kan were standing on another side of the carousel.

"Galaga and Mii doesn't seem to be too bright recently," A-Kan remarked.

"Love triangles are stereotypically unstable," Akuha remarked. "Murder and suicide have been known to happen from it, although not so often," she added.

A-Kan turned to look toward Akuha. "Do think that they would want to murder Ruuji?" she asked with concern.

"Like what I've said, death in love triangle are rare, so the chances of them murdering him are not that likely," Akuha replied and then turned to look toward A-Kan. "But odds are not everything, as humans they're unpredictable, so we have no way of knowing what they'll do," she added.

"Which means we'll have to keep an eye on those two," A-Kan remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing not too far from them.

"You have a SIM card?" Yusuke asked.

"My phone has a SIM card slot," Kuwabara replied.

Rinna, Ruuji, and Kotona were standing not too far from them while carousel started moving.

"So this is before the starting point," Rinna remarked.

Ruuji nodded. "We'll reclaim our suitcases, then we'll get to the bus, and then we'll be at the hotel," he remarked.

"Our baggages should be loaded soon," Kotona remarked while staring at the moving carousal.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "At least I brought my phone with extended battery," he remarked.

"So did I," Kuwabara remarked back.

Rinna walked toward them with a smile. "You boys are enjoying yourselves," she remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Look who's talking," Yusuke remarked back.

"Aren't you suppose to take care of your sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's doing just fine for now at least," Rinna replied.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "Do you think she's special-minded or something?" he asked.

"She's gifted and talented, but not at a super-level," Rinna remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"She didn't have any abnormal behavior pattern for all I know," she added.

"Even if so, I'm pretty she's a sensitive person deep down," Yusuke remarked.

"You can say that," Rinna remarked.

"Can a person's action really effect that much?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "If you did something horrible to your girlfriend how would you feel?" she asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared out silently for a moment while taking a very long breathe.

"I see what you mean," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara and Rinna turned to look toward him.

"A good person need to be remorseful of his/her action toward his/her sprout," he lectured. "Harming the one you love could haunt you for life," he added.

Rinna turned her to the left and looked down on the tiled floor. "Sister, why did you have to bring such a thing upon yourself!" she muttered weakly with a short of breathe.

* * *

Brolly picked up two large bags off the carousal and then placed them on the floor by the two girls.

The girls picked up their respective bags, turned around with their upper turned to the right to face Brolly, and then blew kisses while they walked away with smiles on their faces.

Turles, Radditz, and Nappa picked picked up their suitcases off the carousal and then placed them on the floor.

Shortly afterward Nappa picked up another suitcase off the carousal and then placed it on the floor. A moment he walked toward Brolly and slapped him upside the head.

Brolly turned to look toward him.

"Pick up your case!" Nappa turned on his heal and pointed at the suitcase not too far from the other three. Immediately afterward he turned on his heal back to standing up straight facing Brolly. "We're going to pickup the car," he declared.

* * *

Misa and Takada picked up their respective bags off the carousal and then placed them on the floor.

Sayu turned her head to face Light and placed the back of her right hand with her fingers stretched out on her hip. "So Light now that we got our rollercases back, we should head out to our car," she remarked while swinging her left hand right and left.

Mikami looked toward Light with his head tilted slightly to the right and his free arm laid down straight on his side.

Misa looked toward Light with her eyebrows raised, a smile on her face, and the back of her left hand on her lower back.

Takada looked toward Light with a smile on her face, her free arm laying down parallel to her side with her opened hand, and her palm facing him.

Light turned to look toward the others and placed his freehand on his chin and tilted his head slightly to the right.

Sayu stared with her hand behind her back.

Misa scratched her right arm.

Mikami tapped his right foot a few times.

Takada turned her eyes to look at her watch.

A moment later Light removed his hand from his chin and straight up his head. "I take it that you're all ready," he remarked.

"Let just get going," Misa said while she placed the back of her left opened hand on her hip, raised her left eyebrow, and lowered her right eyebrow.

"We're just about to go," Light remarked.

"Just one thing Boss," Mikami started with his index finger raised up while his other fingers folded onto his hand. He held out his hand like he's holding a handset. "Our phones won't work here since we don't have international plan," he remarked.

"Our phones have SIM card capability," Light remarked and then pointed his thumb at himself. "I know where we can get the SIM cards," he added and then lowered his arm to his side. "We'll get them after we get the car," he concluded and made a follow-me gesture with his hand.

* * *

Seijuurou, Danbul, and Akuha were standing by the moving carousal. Seijuurou were faceing each other while Akuha was facing the carousal.

"We'll sit next to each other on the way back," Danbul declared with a smile and a giggle.

Akuha picked up three bags from the carousal one at a time and then placed them on the floor. After that she turned to look toward Seijuurou and Danbul and then cleared her throat.

Seijuurou and Danbul turned to look toward her.

Danbul turned her head to look around and then turned her head to look toward Akuha in the eyes. "I take it that everyone will be ready soon," she remarked.

Akuha slowly nodded. "We've just barely begun, so let's just hope the students would be able to resolve their problems while we're here," she remarked and then cupped her right hip with her right hand. "Even if not, let's just hope that things won't get any worst with them," she waved her left hand and held it out with her palm facing upward while she continued. "Especially with the two who have been at my old man's office for more than a dozen times," she placed the palm of her left opened hand on her left hip and narrowed her eyes while she concluded.

* * *

Rinna walked toward Kotona while Ruuji placed a bag on the floor with the two other bags.

Kotona turned her head to look toward Rinna. "We should have our SIM cards soon," she remarked.

Rinna nodded. "That, and we should be leaving soon once the reclaimed baggage head count is done," she remarked and then lowered her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Rinna, I'm alright," Kotona replied and then rolled her eyes to look down-right but kept her face toward Rinna.

Rinna sighed, stared downward, and then shook her head. "I would like to think that you're well enough but…" she remarked while she lowered her eyebrows, kept staring downward, and folded her arms across her chest. "Why did you had to hurt yourself so much?" she muttered with a soft tone.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

Rinna looked toward them. "It's nothing," she remarked and then waved her right opened hand with her palm facing them.

Ruuji narrowed his eyes for brief moment and then sighed softly with a small nod.

"We've just arrived," Kotona remarked with smiled and then clapped her hands. "We'll go to more places once we leave," she added.

Rinna smiled and tilted her head slightly to the right. "This is our arrival after all," she remarked.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Chifuyu

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	18. Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Light, Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu were walking on the beach with a clear sky. Light was wearing a black swim trunks. Misa was wearing a gray bikini. Takada was wearing a pink bikini. Mikami was wearing a black swim trunks. And Sayu was wearing a black bikini.

"You were right Boss our phones work here with the SIM cards," Mikami remarked while holding up his mobile phone with its back facing toward himself.

Misa clapped her hands together with only the tip of her fingers touching each other and then turned her head to look toward light. "You're right about having phones with SIM cards slots," she remarked with a smile.

"And global capability," Takada added with her face still forward, but her eyes staring toward Misa.

Sayu turned her head to face Light. "At least we'll be able to contact each other while we're here," she remarked with a smile on her face, her eyebrows raised, and her left thumb pointed between herself and the others.

"At least we can contact each other while we're here, especially if we split up; and our folks back at home," Light remarked.

Sayu jumped and waved up her free arm. "I'm glad I'm able to come to the school as you big brother!" she shouted with a wide and then walked up toward Light.

"We're going to be in this school for a few more years," Mikami remarked with his hands on the back of his head.

Light smirked. "Just be glade that we have our own independent trip," he remarked while he and the group continued to walk.

* * *

Mii and Galaga were walking on the sand. Galaga was wearing a black speedo. Mii was wearing a bikini with a black bottoms and a dark-red halter top with bat-like-wings-shaped cups.

"So have you thought up of a plan?" Galaga asked while rubbing his neck and looking toward Mii.

"I'll think of something," Mii replied with harsh tone, lowered eyebrows, and a twisted frown.

A flock of crows flew over them in a formation that was shaped sort of like a heart. The crows broke formation by spreading out making it look like the heart break up to bits while being split in half while they flew.

"You were saying that all night!" Galaga murmured and moved his hand from his neck to his hip.

Mii placed her fist on her hip and sharply turned her head to glare toward Galaga. "Do you have a better plan?" she asked with a narrowed frown.

Galaga did not replied.

"Thought so," Mii muttered under her breathe with a frown and then turned her head to face forward. "I'll come up with something, so just wait and don't do anything rash!" she remarked.

"Sure you would," Galaga remarked with his head held up with a smile.

"Did you say something?" Mii asked with a frown on the right side of her lips.

Galaga turned his head to look away. "Nothing at all," he replied with a slight frown.

Mii face palmed herself.

* * *

Akuha and A-Kan were walking on the beach. Akuha was wearing a black bandeau bikini while A-Kan was wearing a blue halter-top bikini.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave the two just like that?" A-Kan asked with her face facing Akuha.

Akuha turned her head to look toward her. "They shouldn't be that far from us anyway, so we have some other staffs keeping a watch from afar," she remarked with a hand on her hip.

Chifuyu walked toward the pair wearing a black bikini. "So how are things with you girls?" she asked.

The pair turned to look toward her.

"Pretty good, except for a pair of lunatics posing a threat to the wellbeing of one of the students," Akuha remarked.

"That's no surprise," Chifuyu remarked. "Love triangles and polygons have been known to happen at multiple schools across the country back at home, including ours," she added.

"These things tend to happen all over the place including here," Akuha remarked back. "Although they rarely result in death," she added.

Chifuyu lowered her eyebrows, placed her hands on her hips, and kept her face toward Akuha and A-Kan but her eyes stared up away to her left. "The girls are more concern about me than about each other when it's comes to Ichika," she muttered with twisted frown and a hard tone.

A-Kan placed the back of her left hand on her hip. "Look who's talking for someone who had a case by the board not too long ago that was dismissed due to lack of evidence," she remarked with a twisted smiled while waving her right hand in random directions.

"I can assure you there's nothing going on between me and Ichika," Akuha sighed heavily with her eyes casting downward after Chifuyu's words were heard.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on the sand not too far from the wavering waters. Yusuke was wearing green swim trunks and Kuwabara was wearing blue swim trunks.

Kuwabara looked around. "No jellyfish here," he remarked.

"At least not in this area," Yusuke added.

"You boys talking about jellyfishes," Keiko remarked while she walked toward the pair with her left hand on her hip wearing a blue bikini.

The pair turned to look toward her.

"Jellyfishes tend to invade beaches like this," Kuwabara remarked.

"There're probably more at Haifa Beach than here," Yusuke remarked.

* * *

Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna were standing on the sand. Ruuji was wearing red swim trunks. Kotona was wearing a pink bikini with a bandeau top and two knots on her bottoms one on the right and one on the left. And Rinna was wearing a pink bikini with a halter with the straps attached in the middle of the front and a side-tied bottoms.

"The air here is like the air from the airport," Kotona remarked and then deeply inhaled.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

Rinna nodded with a smiled and then turned her head to look over the horizon on the sea. "The morning sun rise over Jordan, the noon sun will be above Israel, and the evening sun will set on the Mediterranean Sea," she remarked.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

Kotona turned to look toward the two. "I'm as good as the day here," she remarked with a smile.

Rinna turned to look toward Kotona. "You may seem to be fine but you're still recovering, so take it easy sister," she said.

Kotona nodded. "Why did I do such a terrible thing?" she asked weakly looking down on the sand.

Rinna placed a hand on Kotona's shoulder.

Kotona turned to look toward her.

"We all do wrong but we can always do better," she remarked.

Not too far from them Moka was standing on sand facing the waters wearing a black bikini. Tsukune was standing wearing a black swim trunks.

Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Kokoa were building a sand castle not too far from the pair. Kurumu was wearing a light blue bikini. Yukari was wearing a pink bikini. Ruby was wearing a black bikini. And Kokoa was wearing a red bikini top and a miniskirt bikini bottoms.

Mizore and Kalua laid down face-up on their respective towels next to each other. Mizore was wearing a purple bikini with white stripes. Kalua was wearing a white bikini.

"Ah it nice place to be," Kalua remarked.

Mizore nodded.

"At least Ruby is not wearing a Brazilian bikini," Kokoa remarked.

Yukari turned her head to look toward Kurumu. "So far no jellyfish," she remarked.

Ruby looked down on the sand with a small frown.

"On the bright side at least we won't have to worry jellyfish sting," Tsukune remarked.

Moka gently placed her right hand on her forehead.

* * *

Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and Broly were walking on the sand. Nappa was wearing a black speedo, Raditz was wearing a black speedo, Turles was wearing dark-red speedo, and Broly was wearing a dark-green speedo.

Raditz turned his head to look toward Nappa. "Look like the beach is a nice place to be after all," he remarked with a smile.

"At least there's no jellyfish so far," Nappa remarked with a serious tone.

Broly giggled.

"Jellyfish this jellyfish that!" Turles muttered with a very small frown while rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

Nappa turned to look toward him. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," Turles replied waving his hand around with his palm facing Nappa.

* * *

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were lying down face-up on their respective towels on the sandy ground. Reut Golan was wearing a green bikini with colorful flowers in the foreground. Chen was wearing a blue bikini. And Bar was wearing a black bikini.

"This place is so relaxing," Bar remarked stretching out her arms.

"You said it," Chen followed.

"This is a good place chill out after a long flight," Reut Golan remarked with her hands on the back of her head.

"Yeah," Chen followed.

Bar turned her head to look toward Reut Golan. "You've said we should go to the Tower of King David," she remarked.

"The teachers are going a have a discussion tomorrow on where to go next," Reut Golan replied with a nod.

"For now let's enjoy our time here," Chen said and crossed her right leg.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were sitting at an around table. Witchsoaar was wearing a light blue bikini with white clouds in the foreground. Sobin Lanson was wearing a violent bikini with black stripes on the oval-shaped cups of her halter top and black stripes on her bottoms. And Myrobinerg was wearing an orange single-piece swimsuit.

Yahlida Prokue wearing a black bikini with white stars on her bandeau and bottoms revealing not just her skin but her other birthmarks as well. A brown W-shaped birthmark on her face along with four asterisks, two on each of her cheeks. A brown line spiraling counterclockwise in a helix on her neck from the rear side of her head to the brown huge birthmark on her left shoulder between her arm and her neck. A brown line birthmark on her left arm similar to the one on her neck in width spiraling in a helix with dots in the plane that were bigger than small and smaller than medium from the huge birthmark on her left shoulder to her left wrist. A straight brown line birthmark on her left hand between two wavy brown lines going from the right to the left side of her left hand. A brown spider-web-shaped birthmark on her right shoulder between her neck and her arm. The birthmarks on her right arm were stripes of straight brown lines going from the spider-web-shaped birthmark on her shoulder to her wrist. On her right hand were curve brown lines connected to the ones on her right arm going from her wrist through her hand and fingers. A curve brown line wider than the one on her neck spiraling in a helix with dots by it on her torso from her left side of her upper back to her right side of her lower belly, a brown oval shaped birthmark on her right side of her mid back, and a brown oval shaped birthmark similar to the one on her back in size and shape on her left side of her lower belly by her bellybutton. A brown curve treelike birthmark line on her right leg with the branches going from her knee to her mid thigh and the roots going from her knee to mid shin. A brown line birthmark on her left leg similar to the one on her neck in width spiraling from her left to her right in a helix from the top left side of her upper thigh to the front side of her ankle with asterisks in the plane. The birthmarks on the top of her left foot were three brown wavy lines between her toes and her ankle. And on top of her right foot was a brown asterisk birthmark on the top of each of her toes with a brown line going from each asterisk to a brown curve line spiraling from her left to her right in a brown spiral between her toes and ankle.

Rolin Suta was wearing a light-brown single-piece swimsuit with some green coloring in random places. And Rakesid was wearing a green single-piece swimsuit with light-blue-green flowers and leaves in the foreground.

"This is such a fine place to be," Rakesid remarked.

Rolin Suta turned her head to look toward Rakesid. She held a soft drink cup in her right hand with the elbow on the armrest and the left forearm flat on the table. "Any beach is nice place to after a ten-hour flight," she remarked and then took a sip from the straw.

"A fine way to start day one," Witchsoaar remarked with sweat cold voice.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

Myrobinerg turned her head to look toward the sea. "This is the sea that we've flew over last night," she remarked. "And we'll be over it again soon enough," she added.

"A sea can be a remarkable place to travel," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "People went by sea since ancient times," she added.

"The sea can be safe and at the same time it can dangerous," Myrobinerg remarked.

Sobin Lanson looked straight into her plastic cup.

"Traveling can be dangerous mainly by human error," Witchsoaar remarked.

"Error making cause some disasters but not all," Yahlida Prokue remarked. "Learning from mistakes are the key to safety," she added.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing next to Rinna.

"I haven't seen the lunatics since we got here," Yusuke remarked.

"There're probably scheming something somewhere not too far from here," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and raised his left eye brow higher than his right eyebrow.

Rinna narrowed her eyes and crossed her left arm on her chest with her left hand cupped the spot of her right arm by the elbow.

Moka and Akuha were lying next to each other on their respective towels.

"Moka do you think they're scheming for disappropriate retribution?" Akuha asked.

Moka crossed her right leg over her left leg and placed her opened left hand on her stomach by her belly button. "I won't be surprised if they are," she replied. She uncrossed her right leg and laid it flat on the towel. She placed her hands behind her head and then laid it down on the towel. "They have threaten and did harm before," she remarked. "So it's not unreasonable for them to plot something even now as we speak," she added.

"They shouldn't be able to do anything here for the time being at least," Akuha remarked and then stretched out her arms. Shortly afterward she laid down her arms on the towel by her sides. "But there's no telling what they'll do later on," she added.

Moka turned her head to look toward Akuha. "Are you saying we should get involved?" she asked while she slightly lowered her eyebrows. "You're one who insisted we shouldn't get involved with Kotona's problems with whatever it is that she did to Ruuji that we don't want to know about," she remarked with a twisted smile and her left eyebrow raised. "But now you're saying we should get ourselves involved in what's going between them and the lunatics," she added.

Akuha sat up, placed the back of her left hand on her hip, and then brushed the right side of her hair with her right hand. "Nobody is forcing you to do anything," she remarked and then turned her head to look toward Moka with a smile. "You can back out if you want," she continued and then laid down on her left side with head resting on her left fist. "But there's no telling how our friends would react if something odd happens," she concluded and then laid down on her back and raised her right knee while having her right foot flat on the towel.

"You have a point," Moka remarked with a small nod. "But still..." she continued.

"Sometimes we have to be more careful with our friends than with our enemies," Yusuke remarked.

Rinna nodded and then placed the back of her hands on her hips. "If they are posing a threat, than they're probably posing a threat to Ruuji, which is posing a threat to my sister's well being," she remarked.

"Love sure drive people crazy," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "Look who's talking," he remarked with a twisted smile and crossed his arms.

"And look who's talking too," Kuwabara remarked back with a twisted smile and crossed his arms.

Rinna gently placed her right hand on her forehead while facing downward.

Kotona walked toward Ruuji who was standing on the sand staring off on the horizon. "It's such a nice place to be for a fresh start," she remarked with her face facing the horizon while her eyes were looking toward him. Not too long afterward she scratched to back of her left shin with her right ankle.

"The air here is refreshing," Ruuji replied with a nod and then turned to look toward Kotona. "So this is a fresh start," he added with a smile.

Kotona leaned forward while she spread out her opened hands at her hips height level with a distance from her hips. "I'm glad to start things out with you here," she remarked with a smile.

"I'm glad to start things with you here too," Ruuji remarked with a smile while his cheeks turned red.

Kotona went toward Ruuji's right hand side and then wrapped her left arm on her his shoulders. She placed her opened right hand with on her right outer upper thigh with only her thumb and her index finger touching her thigh. She had her right heal raised, her right knee bended, and her right toes touching the sand. While she was facing him with a soft smile and her eyes looking toward his. "Let's do something while we're here," she said and closed her right eye.

* * *

Kia, Irene, and Mao were sitting on the pavement with their feet flat on the sand. Kai was were wearing blue swim trunks, Irene was wearing a black halter-top bikini, and Mao was wearing a blue halter-top bikini.

Mao turned to look toward Kai. "So tell me Kai what type of girls do you like?" she asked with her left hand flat on the pavement ground next to her thigh and her right hand cupping her left knee.

"Probably vampires," Kai replied with a smile while placing his hands on the back of his head while leaning it back.

Irene placed her hands on her cheeks.

Mao sighed while she shook her head with her face casting downward with a frown. She clinched her right fist tightly for a short moment and then gently relaxed and opened her hand.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the sand along with Akuha and A-Kan gathering sand with their hands.

"We don't have shovels or buckets," Kuwabara remarked.

"We'll use these instead," Yusuke remarked while he pulled out several spoons from his right pocket.

"Where did you get those?" A-Kan asked looking toward the spoons.

"I've bought them from the hotel's shop," Yusuke replied with a smile.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Chifuyu

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	19. Polygon

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

**8 Months Ago...**

Galaga punched Ruuji in the face sending him skidding backward on the ground.

Kotona gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Mii jumped on Ruuji and then started punching him repeatedly. "What were you thinking! Hooking up with someone like her!" she yelled while she continued punching and then started slapping him repeatedly.

Shortly afterward Kotona pulled Mii off of him.

Galaga ran toward him.

Rinna suddenly got in the way with her arms spread and stretched out prompting Galaga to stop in his tracks. She stood up straight with her legs apart while glaring at him with a frown.

"Get out of the way!" Galaga shouted while shaking his right fist and holding up his left fist.

Rinna placed her right hand on her forehead covering her eyes with only her index and her thumb touching her forehead. "Have you two forgotten that this place is filled with cameras?" she asked while shaking head facing downward.

* * *

"So it was all a fake! You should have said so from the beginning!" Galaga chuckled.

"This whole thing could have been avoided had you just left her alone," Rinna scoffed with a small frown, her knuckles on her hips, and her legs spread apart while standing up straight.

Galaga turned to glare at her. "STAY OUT OF IT!" he yelled.

Mii placed her fists on her hips while she turned to glare toward Rinna. "It's none of your business!" she retorted with a frown.

"Anything concerning my sister and her friend _is_ my business," Rinna remarked with her eyes narrowed and then her chest puffed up when she inhaled.

"As long as he not dating her, he should be fine," Mii remarked.

Rinna folded her arms across her chest with her elbows sticking up. "You have no right to decide who Ruuji should date or not," she scoffed. "And what do you have against my sister anyway?" she asked.

Mii frowned. "I'm not after your sister!" she murmured.

"GALAGA AND MII COME TO THE PRINCIPLE OFFICE! GALAGA AND MII COME TO THE PRINCIPLE OFFICE!" Issa's yelling voice was heard from the speakers.

"Crap!" Galaga and Mii gasped while they simultaneously paled with their widened.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were leaning back on the bricked outer wall of the building. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Mukuro were standing across from them.

Yusuke turned to look toward Kuwabara. "I knew someone beside us will be called to the office on the first week," he remarked. "You owe five bucks," he held out his hand while he added.

"Here you go," Kuwabara remarked while he handed him a five dollar bill.

Keikio slapped herself on the forehead. "You two starting the school year by making bets on the first week like you did last year," she muttered.

"There's way more problems in this school than that," Kuruma remarked.

"If other private schools are any better," Hiei remarked with his arms crossed and twisted smile.

"Some schools of any kind can be worst than ours," Mukuro remarked standing up straight and waved her right hand away.

"This school still has some of the good things," Yukina remarked while holding her hands in front of hand with her right hand covering her left hand.

"This school is still good, even if not perfect," Botan remarked.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were standing on the pavement ground while Kurumu, Yukari, Misore, and Kokoa were sitting at the picnic table and Ruby was standing not far from the table.

"Sound like someone caused some trouble by doing something violent," Moka remarked with her arms crossed on her chest and her head held high.

"Like bullying?" Kurumu asked.

"Like what kind of bullying?" Kokoa asked.

"Any kind," Yukari remarked.

"Anyway, looks like we got more people here with their own problems," Mizore remarked while laying her head on her left fist.

"There are already enough problems with ourselves, each other, and the other classmates and students already have their problems as they are," Tsukune remarked.

* * *

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were sitting at an around table clockwise in that order. Witchsoaar sat with her forearms flat on the table. Sobin Lanson was leaning her head on her right fist with her elbow resting on the table. Myrobinerg was tapping her left index finger on the table. Yahlida Prokue sat with her hands up and her elbows on the table. Rolin Suta was leaning her head on her right hand with her elbow on the table while tapping it with her left fingers. And Rakesid sat with her chin resting on top of her right hand covering her left hand with her elbows on the table.

"So two students decided to stirrup trouble," Rakesid remarked and then leaned back on her chair and placed her hand flat on the table.

Rolin Suta kept her head still while she turned her eyes toward Rakesid.

Sobin Lanson turned her head to look toward the large building.

"More problems?" Myrobinerg asked and then crossed her arms on her chest.

The others turned to look toward her.

"We have our own problems as they are, the others also have problems of their own, and some new comers now have own problems," she added.

Witchsoaar crossed her arms on her chest. "A problem-free life is nothing more than a fantasy that exists in one's dream," she remarked.

Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, and Rakesid turned to look toward her.

"The main cause of conflict is the refusal of acceptance, and since there isn't one single truth and we humans only live in ignorance of our world and universe, so the only thing we can do is make things of what we will, since we humans have no way knowing the actual truth of our world and universe and we have a tendency of disagreeing with one another, and that's where conflict comes in," she lectured.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

Rolin Suta leaned back on her chair and placed her hands behind her heads. "Anyway, the two have probably shitted their pants by now," she remarked playfully with a grin.

Rakesid turned to look toward her. "Rolin Suta watch your language!" she berated. "Do you want to get suspended or something?" she asked.

"Some students have been able to get away with the use of profanity," Rolin Suta remarked while she placed her hand on the table.

"You can be amazed by what some people here and there and wherever got away with," Myrobinerg remarked while gesturing with her left index finger.

* * *

Galaga and Mii walked into the office while trembling.

Issa was sitting at the large desk. He looked up toward the two with a glare and then laid the pile on the desk. "Have a sit!" he commanded while he gestured with his right index finger.

The two promptly took a seat at each in front of the desk while still trembling.

"You two know why I've called you here?" Issa asked with a hard voice while sitting up straight with his eyebrows lowered and narrowed.

The pair did not respond.

"I figured you have nothing to say, so I'll tell you myself," Issa remarked and then cleared his throat. "I've called you two here because you've committed an offense by physically assaulting a student, _especially _attacking him without provocation, am I right?" he remarked with a small frown and then asked with twisted smile.

Galaga and Mii gulped while their respective pupil diluted.

"He stole her heart!" Galaga shouted.

"He cheated on me with her!" Mii yelled with her arms crossed and a frown.

Issa frowned. "There're reports of each of you having a history of being delusional and irrational," he remarked while he pressed the tips of his right and left ring and middle finger together. "So there's no reason to believe either of your statements," he added. He pointed at the pair one at a time with his right index finger doing the second half of his sentence. After that he placed his hands flat on the desk. "Anyway, what you two have committed was an act of bullying!" he berated.

Galaga and Mii gulped while they started to tremble.

"For your first offense is this warning: second offense would be detention! Third offense would be suspension!" Issa warned with a sharp tone and a frown. Doing his sentence, he was holding out his right hand fingers, adding one for each part. "And fourth offense would be _expulsion_!" he continued while he waved his opened right hand and then placed it on his right armrest. "Depending injury level: the penalties could range from short term suspension on next offense in the case of relentless assault of any kind, to potential prison term with the rights to stand trial as adults in the case of permanent injury or death!" he added with a sharp tone. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

The pair nodded weakly.

"Good!" He remarked. "Now you're free to go," he informed while he gestured toward the door.

The pair stood up from their seats and then walked to door.

"OLD MAN!" Akuha shouted while sitting at her desk.

"What it is Akuha? Can't you see we're still in the middle of business hours?" Issa asked.

"THE INTERCOM IS STILL ON!" Akuha shouted.

Issa raised both eyebrows for a short moment.

Galaga and Mii eyes widen while they caught a short of breathe.

"Thanks you for informing me Ms. Secretary," Issa remarked with the left side of his mouth kept shut and his eyebrows lowered and narrowed.

* * *

"He still gets carried away," Kuwabara remarked and then rubbed the bottom of his nose with his right index finger.

"Like always," Yusuke followed with a nod.

"At least the whole school won't have to hear from you and the principle for once," Keiko remarked with her arms crossed on her chest.

* * *

**Present day Ben Yehuda, Jerusalem, Israel...**

The group was at an area in a corner of the block. Ruuji and Kotona were sitting next to each other. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Heie, and Mukuru were standing in a circle not too far from them in that order. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were standing not too far from them in that order. C.C, Lelouch, and Kallen were standing next to one of the trees. Kazuki and Tokiko were sitting next to each other on a bench. Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal were sitting at another bench. Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were standing not too far from them. Tsukune and Moka were sitting at a bench. Kurumu and Mizore were standing not too far from them. Kokoa, Kalua, Yukari, and Ruby were standing by the bench where Tsukune and Moka were sitting at. Mao, Kai, and Irene were sitting at another bench in that order. Ichika was standing with Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura in a circle. Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid were standing at another spot. And Rinna, A-Kan, Akuha, Chifuyu, and Yamada were standing in a circle on the pavement ground not too far from the rest of the group.

"It's so kind for Seijuurou and Danbul to volunteer to watch over Galaga and Mii even if it's mean missing this opportunity," Rinna remarked with her face casting downward but her eyes were looking up toward them.

"It's not unreasonable to believe that the pair are up to something, since they have a well-known history of causing trouble; and even on one occasion Mii threaten to kill Ruuji which have gotten her an orange-flag since she denied making that threat, but we're keeping watch over her and Galaga for the time being," Akuha remarked.

Chifuyu nodded.

"Is it just me or are our school staffs are more concerned about violence than sex?" A-Kan asked.

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "The night after the Night of the Dance, three students were found dead each at a different location that didn't have surveillance system not too far from the school," she remarked. "And not too long afterward, Aoi and Neya were reported to have been attacked; although they've both survived without serous injury, and neither one of them were able to identify their assailants," she added.

"What does that have to with anything?" Rinna asked.

"The investigators revealed that the three students were murdered by strangulation, but no finger prints were found on any of the bodies which suggests that the perpetrator must have worn gloves when he/she strangled them, but no gloves were found in any of the crime scenes," Chifuyu remarked and then uncrossed her arms.

A-Kan placed her hands on her hips. "The three victims have nothing with Galaga and Mii," she remarked while waved opened right hand around.

"Exactly," Chifuyu remarked. "But they have known Fina in the past at some point," she added.

Rinna slightly raised her eyebrows. She raised her left eyebrow higher than her right eyebrow. "Are you telling us that Fina is the one behind the attack on Aoi and Neya respectively?" she asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we only suspect that she's behind the attacks," Chifuyu replied. "She, Aoi, and Neya are to be in a love quadrilateral with Kouji as their object of desire," she remarked. "And before Fina came to our school, her ex-boyfriend was found dead just like the three students, the authorities investigated her but dismissed her due to lack of evidence," she added.

Akuha placed her hands on her hips. "Have the authorities gone easy on her because she's a girl?" she asked with frown.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "I agree that the authorities have been known to have been bias long before and on too many occasions on too many cases as well," she remarked.

Akuha crossed her arms on her chest and then nodded. "Is this the case with Fina?" she asked.

"Perhaps or perhaps not," Chifuyu replied.

Akuha raised her left eyebrow.

"Like what I've said: they've found no evidence," Chifuyu remarked. "And there's also an unrelated case of a love-triangle-related-murder at a different school," she added.

Akuha uncrossed and lowered her arms to her sides. "You the mean the case with Girl A stabbed the guy to death; Girl B cut off that guy's head, murdered Girl A, and kept that guy's head with her?" she asked.

Chifuyu nodded. "Girl B was later found not-guilty for insanity," she remarked and then turned to look toward Rinna.

"Are you telling me that Galaga and Mii are planning to kill Ruuji?" she asked and crossed her arms on her chest.

"It is possible and at the same time they could be planning to do something else entirely," Chifuyu replied.

Rinna's eyes widen and her pupil diluted while she uncrossed her arms and then brought her hand toward the middle of her chest. "You mean they're to planning to humiliate him or sabotage his relationship with my sister?" she asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking toward each other.

"So you're sure the Tower of David was not built by King David?" Yusuke asked.

"You two don't have to make a bet this one," Kurama remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward him.

"This is what we've covered back in class," he added.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "See, we'll hear more from our tour guide soon enough when she gets here," he added.

"You two did made a bet on the volleyball match: Neya and Lacus vs. Flay and Fina," Mukuru remarked.

The four guys turned to look toward her.

Yusuke placed his hands on his hips. "We make bets all the time so why bring up that match?" he asked.

Kuwabara crossed his arms on his chest. "Because in it was members of love polygons playing against each other?" he asked.

Mukuru snapped her right fingers and then held up her right index finger. "Bingo," she remarked and then lowered and opened her right hand.

Yusuke withdrew his hands from his hips. "Is it just me or is school is crawling with love polygons?" he asked with his eyebrows raised toward mid-sentence and then lowered toward the end of his sentence.

"There are love polygons all over the place," Kuruma remarked.

"How do you like this place so far Kazuki?" Tokiko asked with a smile.

"I like it pretty much," Kazuki replied with a smile.

"My sister just told me that three girls were murdered and so far the staff suspects someone who's happened to be a competitor in a love quadrilateral," Moka remarked.

Tsukune turned to look toward her.

"Akuha wasn't informed of that incident until not long before our flight," she added.

"Why now and why here?" Tsukune asked.

"I do not know why," Moka replied and then opened mouth while her eyes widened and her pupils diluted for a short moment. "I wonder if it's have to do with-"

* * *

Light, Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu were sitting at an around table in a restaurant filled people sitting in random tables at random places.

"I've just got a text from Lelouch saying that the staffs just brought up a murder case that happened at our school not long after the dance," Light remarked.

Misa crossed her arms. Takada rolled her right index finger on the right of her head. Mikami just sat still while looking toward Light. And Sayu was sitting with her forearms on the table.

"Why did the staff decided at this time and place to bring up something like that?" Mikami asked.

"And what does it have to do with us?" Misa asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Takada remarked with her arms crossed on her chest and a small on her face.

Misa turned her head to face Takada and stuck her tongue out at her.

"That has nothing to do with us? Does it?" Sayu asked.

"It's has nothing to do with our gang or any of our rival or ally gangs," Light replied. "But it has something to do with someone who had came with us on this trip, but in another group, and she's also happened part of a love quadrilateral," he added.

"Is it related to the lunatics?" Mikami asked while adjusting his glasses with right hand.

"Anything is possible, but there don't seem to be any connection," Light replied and then turned his head to look toward Sayu. "And it has nothing to do with us, Sayu; for the time being at least," he added.

"At least we won't to worry about it or get involved," Takada remarked.

"Anyway let's get back on topic while we're here," Light said.

The other four nodded.

"Shift of administrations and bloodshed happened here doing and after the Romans," Takada remarked.

"These two things have happened all over this region even long before the establishment of the State of Israel," Light remarked.

"Don't these things happen to the other nations as well?" Sayu asked.

"You guys can be amazed by how much irony this world has," Light remarked with a small frown.

* * *

Kia stood up and then walked a few steps away to stretch out his arms.

Mao turned her head to look toward Irene. "It's appears that my love will always be one-sided," she remarked.

Irene turned to look toward her. "Are you going to something to Kia?" she asked.

Mao shook her head. "No I won't do anything to him, I'll just stick around for the ride," she replied and then lowered her eyebrows and held up her right index finger. "But I'll do something to you if you break his heart," she warned.

"This is such a lovely city Ruuji," Kotona remarked.

"Glad you like it Kotona," Ruuji remarked with a smile. "I wonder how the others are doing," he added.

"I'm sure the others are doing alright," Kotona remarked while she brushed her hair on the left side of her head.

"Galaga and Mii have just found out about us, and they've decided not to join us on this tour," Ruuji remarked with a frown and his eyes casting downwards.

Kotona placed her right hand over Ruuji's left hand. "I understand your concern; I'm just as concern about them as you are," she said. "But we can please try not to think too much about it so we can enjoy our trip here?" she asked. "They're not here, so they shouldn't be able to do anything to you for the time being," she remarked with a smile.

* * *

Galaga and Seijuurou were standing across from each other face to face.

"So what is it that you want to tell me with just us?" Galaga asked.

"Separating Kotona from Ruuji will not make her happy," Seijuurou remarked. "Do you honestly believe that she will get over him and hook up with you that easily? Especially if you're one responsible for her pain in the first place," he asked.

"You don't know anything!" Galaga bellowed and then turned to walk away while waving his right hand.

Shortly afterward, Danbul walked toward Seijuurou. "It seems that words will not work on him," she remarked.

Seijuurou nodded. "I got a bad feeling about their scheme," he remarked.

"He probably won't realize his actions until it's too late," Danbul remarked.

"Actions that can be more than potentially harmful to Ruuji and Kotona if we're too late," Seijuurou remarked with a small frown.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, and Neya

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	20. End of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

**Three months ago...**

Chifuyu and Akuha stood in a park.

"Everyone seem to be peaceful here," Chifuyu remarked.

Akuha nodded. "Peaceful for now at least," she remarked and then crossed her arms on her chest. "Considering what been happening at our school so far, there's no doubt something is bound to happen," she added.

Chifuyu gave a small nod in response. "I wouldn't be surprised if anything happens on our upcoming trip to Israel this summer," she remarked.

Akuha place the back of one of her hands on her hip and held her other hand out. "Or the upcoming Night of the Dance," she added.

Chifuyu wiped her right fingers on her forehead. "This may have been said repeatedly but: there's already enough problems as there are, how many more problems can possibly come?" she asked.

Akuha briefly scratched the back of her head. "These problems just kept on coming and going," she remarked and then placed the back of her wrists on her hips. "With way too many of them being out of our league," she added.

Not too far from them Ruuji, Kotona, Rinna, Galaga, Ron, Gaball, Mii, Zairin, and A-Kan were sitting at an around table in that order.

"It's such a nice day here," Galaga remarked.

"It's nice just being here," Ruuji followed.

Kotona turned her head to look toward him. "You're right," she remarked while she winked her right eyes. "It is nice just being here," she added and then she brought her mouth toward his ear. _"Especially with you,"_ she whispered flirtingly.

Ruuji's cheeks turned red.

Rinna smiled while she looked toward them.

Mii glared toward Ruuji with a frown.

A-Kan and Gaball turned to look toward each other.

"We're all just glad to be here with Ruuji," Zairin remarked.

Four crows flew over them from Mii's direction.

* * *

Kira and Flay were lying sideways on the bed covered with a blue blanket in a blue room facing the window. That room was only illuminated by sunlight passing through the blue window curtain. The blanket covered up to Flay's upper torso leaving her shoulders bared while it covered up to Kira's torso leaving his chest and upper back bared. Kira was lying behind Flay.

"Good morning Kira," Flay said softly.

"Good morning Flay," Kira said. "How long were you awake?" he asked.

"Long enough," Flay replied while she smirked for short moment and then smiled. "For you to watch me 'sleep'," she added with a sweat tone.

Kira leaned over toward her and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said and than got off the bed.

Flay nodded and then simply continued to stared off in the direction of the curtain covered window.

The shadow of tree branches rustled around for a moment.

Shortly afterward the shirtless Kira in blue sport shorts putted on a light blue shirt. A moment later he opened the door to walk out and then closed it.

A moment later Flay smirked while she rolled over to the opposite side, rolled over to the side she was facing a moment ago, and then rolled over to lay down on her back. While she rolled over the blanket kept most of her body covered the entire time except her shoulders, arms, and head. Along with that sounds of quiet giggles that sounded less than humorous were heard from her.

She spread arms out and laid them flat on the bed while she stared at the ceiling with a smirk on her face. "Yes Kira you're always such a good boy," she remarked playfully with a grin. "I'll continue to please you as long as you're good enough for me," she added with a sweet tone at the start of her sentence and then ended it with a little sour tone.

* * *

Yarai, Akira, Mariya, Zaji, and Eiken were sitting at a wooden rectangular picnic table in that order while Maya and Aya were standing by the campfire not too far from them.

Rion, Segawa, and Kurusu walked toward the table. Rion and Segawa each were carrying a box.

Akira and Yarai turned to look toward them.

"Nice for you to come teacher," Yarai remarked.

Kurusu smiled while Segawa frowned.

"Nice for you students to be here as well," Kurusu remarked back and then gestured toward Segawa. "By the way Yarai, here something Saki and I made just for you," she added.

Segawa's frown faded and her face reddened. Shortly afterwards she walked toward Yarai and then placed the box on the table in front of him.

Yarai took the lid off of the box. Inside that box was a pair of roosted turkey legs and a roosted fish.

"Teacher said that you would like this so..." Segawa remarked and turned her head to look away when she paused.

"It's good," Yarai remarked.

Segawa promptly turned to face him.

"You both did great on this, I give you that," he added.

Segawa opened her mouth without saying anything while she brought her hands toward the middle of her chest.

Aya placed a few roosted chicken thighs on the plate while Maya placed roosted turkey wings on another plate. Shortly afterward they each carried their respective plates while they walked toward Akira and placed them on the table in front of him.

"Here's something I've roosted just for you," Maya remarked flirtingly while she winked her right eye.

Rion's eyes lowered and eyebrows narrowed while she frowned.

"And here's something I've made myself just for you," Aya remarked with quiet tone.

Rion's expression worsened.

Akira took a small piece of chicken into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. Immediately afterwards he turned to look toward Aya with a smile. "You're awesome Tokiwa, I didn't know you're such a great chef," he remarked.

Aya smiled while her cheeks reddened.

Rion started gritting her teeth.

Yuki and Mami walked toward the table. Each was carrying a box.

"Flirting around aren't you," Yuki remarked.

Akira, Aya, Maya, Mariya, and Zaji turned to look toward her.

"Why don't you two join us here?" Maya asked playfully. "I'm sure they're for Akira as well," she remarked while pointing toward the boxes.

Mami's and Yuki's reddened.

Rion's expression even worsened.

Yuki and Mami placed their respective boxes on the table in front of Akira.

Akira lifted the lid of each of the boxes off. In one of the boxes was a roosted fish and in the other box was a roosted steak. "I take it that you girls made it yourselves as well," he remarked.

Yuki and Mami nodded while cheeks reddened even more.

Rion dropped the box to the ground, spun around on her left heel, and then stomped away with tears flowing down from her angry looking eyes.

* * *

Flay laid on the bed on her back wearing a light-gray skirt, light-pink opened blouse with a dark-red undergarment underneath it, and her red hair was still a mess. "You'll have me by your side, I'll always be with you; you'll keep on doing these for me, because you love me," she muttered. "I love Kira, please don't leave me!" she whispered and then opened her mouth while she widened her eyes briefly.

Immediately afterwards she turned her head to face the wall. Her eyes narrowed while she frowned for a very short moment. After that the look on her face softened and her frown turned into a smile while she turned her head to face the ceiling.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood by the green rails with the lake on the other side and beneath the cliff.

"Beautiful lake isn't it," Kuwabara remarked.

"You can say that about any lake," Yusuke remarked. "Especially the Dead Sea," he added.

"You can be amazed by what writers tend to include these days," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke nodded. "Real clues, false clues, and even using fanservices intentionally as distractions from the real purposes of such scenes," he followed.

Kuwabara raised his left eyebrow and slightly lowered his right eyebrow. "Would a writer purposely use fanservice to distract the readers from a scene's real purpose?" he asked.

"Sometimes there's no better way to hide clues, than to hide them in plain sight," Yusuke lectured.

"Like girl changing her shorts, with Shorts-A having the theme in the spotlight and Shorts-B having the theme in the shadows?" Kuwabara asked with a grinned.

"You can say that," Yusuke replied. "And sometimes changes can come from either guilt or insanity," he remarked.

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed while he crossed his arms on his chest. "Aren't all fictional characters insane?" he asked.

"Depending on definition of insane," Yusuke replied.

* * *

**Present day...**

Aya and Akira were walking in a corridor of the crowded mall.

"So what is it that you wanted me to do with you here with just the two of us alone?" Akira asked.

"To watch a movie with you," Aya replied with a small smile.

Akira turned to look toward her. "What movie do you have mind?" he asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Aya remarked. "But we can't tell Rion what we're doing and what we're about to do," Aya said with her arms and fingers tweaking slightly.

* * *

"Aya Tokiwa is the girl with a hate-to-lose kind of personality," Chifuyu remarked.

Rinna placed her hands on her hips. "She doesn't show much expression most of the time, so I don't see any reason to worry about her," she remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "I see your point that she doesn't seem to pose any threat to anyone since she doesn't have a history of any unprovoked attack on anyone," she remarked.

"And what does she have to do with anything?" Rinna asked.

"Complexity," Chifuyu replied.

"Interpersonal relationships these days are becoming more complex than usual," Akuha remarked.

"So the King David Tower is thought to have been built by King David because of it being remarkable," Yusuke remarked.

"This is something that we've just talked about five minutes ago," Keiko remarked.

"We're going to talk more about it when we get there," Yusuke remarked.

"So wait till we there," Keiko advised.

"And when will we get there?" Yusuke asked.

"When our tour guild comes," Keiko replied.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yukina. "It's look likes it'll be a while before the tour guild gets here," he remarked.

Yukina nodded. "The best we can now do is wait for her to get here," she remarked.

A group of people walked toward the area where Rinna, Akuha, Chifuyu, and Yamada were standing. Cagali, Athuran, Kira, Lacus, Neya, Kouji, and Aoi were in the front row of the group in that order. Ran, Pat, Lucson, Juli, Blue, Yuki, Cullen, Criff, and Charlie were in the middle row. And Aisha, Andrew, Natarle, Mu, and Murrue were the back row. The five in the back row then walked toward where Rinna, A-Kan, Akuha, Chifuyu, and Yamada were standing. All the others walked to where the other part of that group was.

Rinna, A-Kan, Akuha, Chifuyu, and Yamada turned to look toward the five.

"So you guys have decided to come by," Akuha remarked.

"We've thought it would be nice to meet up with you and your group before heading toward the Time Elevator," Murrue remarked.

"We're still here waiting for our tour guild to come so we could head toward the King David Tower," Chifuyu remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara and Cullen, Yuki, and Blue walked toward each other.

"Glad you guys getting along," Yusuke remarked.

"He's no longer a wimp that for sure," Yuki remarked.

Cullen turned her eyes to look toward him for moment.

Kurama, Heie, and Mukuru walked toward them.

"Is it just me or are Fina and Flay for some reasons are absent," Yusuke remarked.

Blue crossed his arms on his chest. "Galaga and Mii are not present with Ruuji and Kotona either," he remarked.

Kuwabara and Yusuke turned to look toward each other.

"Do you think Fina and Flay are working with Mii?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yusuke replied. "They're less than likely to be working together, since we haven't seen them interact with each other," he remarked.

Kouji, Neya, and Aoi were standing by Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid.

"You girls are in a bright mood today," Kouji remarked.

"We're going to the tallest tower in the city, what do you expect?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"You and Neya seem to be in a bright mood as well, but Aoi doesn't," Witchsoaar remarked.

"She has been this way since this morning," Kouji remarked and then he and the others turned to look toward Aoi.

Aoi placed her fists on her hips while she glared toward Kouji. "It's not my fault I had a dream of walking into you and Neya in the mile high club!" she murmured.

"Neya and I are just close friends; we would never do something like that," Kouji remarked.

"Sure you are," Aoi remarked with twisted smiled and then crossed her arms on her chest. "But you appears to be too close to her you moron!" she yelled.

"Mile high club?" Neya asked with blank expression.

Kouji whispered something into her ear and then immediately afterwards her face turned red with her cheeks turning redder.

"You don't have to whisper it to her!" Aoi shouted.

Myrobinerg placed her knuckles on her hips and turned her head to face Aoi. "You better calm yourself down before someone gets hurt," she lectured.

Rolin Suta stood up straight with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face while she face Aoi. "Mii will be more than happy to recruit you," she playfully remarked.

* * *

Galaga and Mii walked on the bricked path in a park. Random people in random groups sitting in some of the benches as well as random spots on the grass.

"The alpha cat in the end got together with her big ape partner-in-crime," a young woman read a small book to a pair of children, one boy and one girl. They were sitting at a bench.

"The evil fairy's henchtrolls betrayed her in the end, due to her inability to comprehend them," a woman read a small book to a group of three children sitting on the a small mat on the grass, two girls and one boy.

"The jealous witch got over it in the end and then she was fully pardoned by everyone for everything that she did wrong," a man read a book to a group of four children sitting on the bench, two boys and two girls.

"The lioness got together with the liger she wanted; after getting the competing tigress out of the picture; and then after that she accidentally-on-purpose killed each of her own underling along with that tigress," a woman read a book to a girl while sitting at a bench with her.

"The jealous princess managed to get the guy she love in the end; she sabotaged the relationship between that guy and the competing girl, by forging breakup letters with help from her subordinates," a man and a woman read a large book simultaneously to a group of five children, two boys and three girls.

Galaga and Mii walked toward under one of the trees and then stood there facing each other.

"So you're telling me we need help on this one?" Galaga asked.

Mii nodded slightly while she placed her hands on her hips. "This is a project that we can't do alone," she remarked.

Galaga started to scratched his chin with his right index finger. "And where exactly are we going to get help?" he asked and then lowered his right hand.

Mii frowned. "Get a brain doofus!" she scoffed.

"Have a heart!" Galaga muttered with a small frown.

Mii's eyebrows lowered while her eyes narrowed. "Did you say something?" she asked.

Galaga turned his head away. "Nothing at all," he replied.

Mii stumped on his foot causing him to winched in pain. "Next you got something to say!" she sneered as she pressed on her stump causing him to winch even more. "Keep to it to yourself!" she warned and then took her foot off his.

* * *

Akira and Aya were sitting at a square table.

"Let me be the one to tell Eiken what we'll be doing here when we meet up," Aya advised. "I don't want you two to be on each other throat because of me," she remarked.

"Eiken was with us last night when you invited me, and he was the one who have encouraged me to take your invitation," Akira remarked.

"You're right," Aya remarked with a nod. "I forgot Eiken was the one who suggested me to ask you out last night," she added.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were standing along on a spot with Aoi, Kouji, Neya, Lacus, Kira, Athuran, Cagali, Juli, Blue, Criff, Charlie, Yuki, Cullen, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson. Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Heie.

"So Kozue and Ikumi are also not present here as well," Kotona remarked.

"Two nights before the dance, Kozue got into an argument with three girls in the kitchen," Juli remarked. "When she pushed too far, the three girls dragged her out of the kitchen and then did something to her," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"Nobody knows what've happened to her," Kuwabara remarked.

"But she's rumored to have gotten raped," Yusuke followed.

"No bets on this one," Kuwabara remarked while shaking his head.

"No bets on this one," Yusuke followed.

"So even delinquents have standards," Keiko remarked while she and Shizuru walked toward the group.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Everyone has standards, Keiko," Yusuke remarked. Shortly afterward he turned to look toward Kouji.

The others followed suit.

"Not long after Kozue was attacked, Ikami went mad and did anything to keep her from being attacked any farther," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara crossed his arms on his chest. "Including attacking anyone who disagrees with him," he followed. "Including his best friend," he added.

Yuki looked downward and away for a short moment.

"Ikami beat up everyone including Reiko and myself," Kouji remarked casting his eyes downwards.

"Such madness!" Neya muttered with a short of breathe.

The others turned to look toward her.

"To do such a thing, it makes no sense to make enemies of his friends just like that, and to even hurt them; all of his best effort brought the worse harm upon us," she added.

"At least he ended up getting suspended," Rolin Suta remarked while standing up straight with a smirk on her face.

Rakesid turned to look to toward her. "That's not a nice thing to say," she berated.

Myrobinerg crossed her arms on her chest. "He still went too far and ended just as worse as the ones who tormented Kozue," she remarked.

Kotona turned to walk away from the group and then immediately afterward Ruuji turned to walk after her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"Didn't Ikumi's older sister committed suicide not too long before coming to our school?" Kuwabara asked.

"From what I've heard she did," Yusuke replied. "Nobody knows why she killed herself, but she and Ikumi are rumored to have had an intimate relationship with each other," he remarked. "Their rumored forbidden relationship is rumored to have something to do with her suicide," he added.

Kira looked up at the sky. "Is our entire school a dysfunctional junction?" he asked.

Lacus turned to look toward him. "Our school doesn't intentionally recruit students from dysfunctional families," she remarked.

"I don't understand why some of us students and staffs happened to be so messed up in such ways," Neya remarked while gazing downwards toward the pavement ground.

* * *

Nappa, Turles, Radditz, and Brolly were in a black car on a three-lane highway. The sea was their left side. Nappa was the driver, Turles sat in the right front seat, Brolly sat in the left back, and Radditz sat in the left back seat. Brolly was leaning back while looking out the window. Radditz was holding a full-screen handheld device in his right hand. And Turles was holding a folded map in his right hand.

"Haifa should be less than an hour away," Turles remarked.

Brolly nodded with a smile.

"Yeah at this rate we should be able to Haifa just in time to go to the..." Nappa remarked only to pause and then frowned when he looked at the car's left mirror. In that mirror was a red car that appeared to be less than two car-lengths behind. "Shit!" he muttered. "Is that son of a bitch doing what I think he's doing?" he asked with a frown.

Radditz, Brolly, and Turles promptly turned to look back while repeated honking were heard from that car behind them.

"Tailgater!" Radditz murmured.

Brolly hissed.

"Does this bastard have a death wish or something?" Turles asked.

"Hold on to your things!" Nappa shouted. Shortly afterwards he lower the left window and then stuck his head out of it to glare at the car behind. "GET OFF OUR ASSES! YOU BIG FAT DIRTY ROTTEN SHITTING BASTARD!" he shouted and then drew his head back in to look at the road in front of him.

"Was it necessary to do something like that?" Radditz asked while he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Don't try that at home," Turles remarked.

Brolly crossed his arms on his chest.

The red car changed to the left lane without using the turning signal. Shortly thereafter it positioned itself parallel to the black car while the front right window lowered. After that a loud long honk was heard from the car.

Nappa and the other three turned to look toward that car.

"Ima shelha zona!" the driver of that car yelled and then sped up away. The car changed back into the center lane without using the turning signal.

Nappa turned to look toward Turles with a blank expression.

"He said: your mother is a whore," Turles translated.

Nappa tightened his grip on the steering wheel, while he turned to look at road in front in of him, and then floored the accelerator. "Nobody says that about my mother to my face!" he growled while the car continued to speed up. "I'm so going to ram that son of a bitch's sorry ass off this road for this!" he declared.

"Is that guy from India or something?" Turles asked with his palm on his forehead.

* * *

"You guys take care," Marrue said.

"Same with you," Chifuyu remarked with a nod. "We'll meet up again at the Dead Sea," she added.

Shortly afterward Marrue and her group left after waving at the other group.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing next to a bench. Kurama, Heie, and Mukuru were sitting on that bench in that order. Yusuke and Kuwabara were facing each other.

"Ikumi and Kozue are probably going to be in consoling for a while," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara nodded. "At least we won't have to worry about them for a while," he followed.

"By the way, remember back at the Night of the Dance; Rion got taken off the dance floor for a causing a commotion," Yusuke remarked.

Moka walked toward the pair.

"Out of blind rage," Kuwabara followed.

"She's obviously in love with Akira," Moka remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Four other girls are also in love with him," she added.

"Sort of like the case with you and Tsukune," Yusuke remarked.

Moka nodded halfway. "The other four girls in our group are steadily coming to terms and dealing with this peacefully," she remarked and then held up her right index finger. "But with Akira and the five girls who like him seems to be quite the opposite," she added.

Kuwabara raised his right hand. "One question," he remarked.

Moka turned to look toward him and then gestured her right hand toward him.

"How do you handle the other girls who are interested in him?" he asked and then lowered his hand.

"That's a good question," Moka replied.

"What exactly do you mean 'the opposite' when it's come to Akira's girls?" Yusuke asked.

Moka turned to look toward him. "Let's just say that Rion doesn't take other girls' affection toward Akira very well," she replied.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"She wouldn't work with Mii, would she?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Why would she?" he asked back.

* * *

Flay stood on the sand facing the blue horizon on the sea with the wavering waters splashing on her bare feet. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink bikini top strap hanging from her neck and going into the front of her tank top. The pink bikini top strap had red and white hearts on it. The tank top's tail reached slightly below the midway between her hips and her navel. She was also wearing a black necklace on her neck with a golden heart locket. She was wearing a pink bikini bottoms with red laces tied in a knot on each of her hips. The pair of loops on each knot were dropped in a way that made each of them look like two pieces of an upside-down heart pressed together forming the upside-down heart.

A pair of crows flew over her and then over the wooden dock not too far beside her.

Eiken, Mariya, Maya, Yuki, and Mami were standing in that order while Rion stood in front of them.

"I bet Akira is enjoying himself with Aya-Chan now as we speak," Eiken remarked with a remarked with a smile.

Rion turned to glare toward him with her knuckles on her hips. "You're telling me that you're okay with it!" she fumed.

"Aya-Chan and I are just best friends," Eiken remarked with a smile.

"Akira is great guy once you get to know him," Maya remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"And he'll make a good husband too," she added while she winked her left eye. She also placed the back of her right hand on her hip and her left hand behind head.

Rion narrowed her eyes and frowned and then turned to look toward Yuki and Mami.

Yuki and Mami stared outdreamingly while their cheeks turned red.

Rion growled more fiercely than a jealous cat in response and then stomped her right foot on the wooden ground making a loud sound on contact. She then turned around and then stomped away from the group.

Shortly Shizuka walked toward the group while facing Rion and then turn to look toward them. "What's with her?" she asked.

"She's probably still upset that she got suspended on the last week of school," Maya remarked.

Shizuka's eye slightly narrowed.

"At least she was able to take all the makeup exams hours before leaving to the airport in Newark," Yuki remarked. "Since her suspension ended just the day before our flight to Tel Aviv," she added.

"Is she still mad because of us?" Mami asked while casting her face downwards and her hands clinched together and toward her own chest.

"It's not our fault she has attitude problems," Maya remarked.

"But is it our fault for liking Akira the same way Rion does?" Yuki asked while rubbing her elbows with her hands.

Shizuka shook her head. "You girls are not at fault for having such affection for Akira," she answered. "Akira would have to decide for himself, who would be his girl have to be decided by his own heart," she lectured.

Rion stomped to where Segawa was standing with her forearms resting on the top of the wooden rail.

Segawa turned to look toward Rion. "Don't tell me you're still pissed off even three days after your suspension ended," she remarked.

Rion turned to glare at her. "Shut up!" she shouted. "You should be at least be grateful that you were able to dance with Yarai that night!" she yelled.

Segawa placed the back of her hand on her hip. "I was only able to dance with him because Ms. Kurusu insisted for him to dance with me," she admitted.

Rion lowered her eyebrows. "You're telling me you're okay with it?" she asked.

"If he's happy being happy being with her, then so be it," Segawa remarked with downed tone while looking downwards toward the wooden floor. "But I haven't lost yet," she added while pointing her right thumb toward herself with a rise in her tone. "So I'm not giving up on him that easily," she playfully declared.

"What if he ends up choosing her over you?" Rion asked.

Segawa frowned. "He haven't chosen anyone yet," she replied and then placed her hands on her hips. "Unlike you, I never take it out on the guy that I like," she remarked. "So if you like Akira so much, you should just tell him so and let him decide for himself," she advised.

"Akira is just fooling around with the other girls!" Rion muttered while she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Those other girls came to him," Segawa lectured and then withdrew her hands from her hips. "And they've even helped him study for the final exams, and I'm sure he did quite well despites his history," she remarked and then walked pass Rion. "You better hope your final score is C-average or higher when the results come in," she added while she walked away.

Fina, Suzuki, and Hikime were sitting at an around table under a small squared pavilion. In the middle of the table was a deck of cards and each person held five cards in his/her hand.

"Dark-red in the color of deoxygenated blood; oxygen is needed for life; blood is associated with violence and death; blood is associated with harm; people can get hurt either physically, mentally, or even emotionally," Suzuki remarked and then discarded two cards. An Ace of Diamonds and a Five of Hearts. Immediately afterward he drew two cards. A Three of Hearts and a Three of Spades.

"There are obstacles in our way and we need to get rid of them," Hikime remarked and then discarded a Queen of Hearts. Immediately afterwards he drew a Two of Hearts.

"In order to get a clear future, we must first cut off the past," Fina remarked and then discarded three cards. A Six of Spades, a Six of Diamonds, and a Six of Clubs. Immediately afterwards she drew three cards, two Jokers and an Ace of Hearts.

"So our obstacle is our past?" Suzuki asked while he laid down his hand; which consisted of: a Three of Diamonds, a Three of Spades, a Three of Heart, a Jack of Clubs, and a Jack of Hearts.

Hikime nodded and then laid down his hand; which consisted of: a Two of Spades, a Two of Diamonds, a Two of Clubs, a Two of Hearts, and a Queen of Hearts. "And we need to get rid of it?" he added.

Fina grinned. "I can help you boys out with your _pest_," she offered and then laid down her hand which consisted of: an Ace of Hearts, an Ace of Clubs, an Ace of Spades, a colored Joker, and a black and white Joker. "But you boys would have to do something for me first," she informed.

A pair of crows flew over them and then turned to fly toward the horizon over the sea.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were standing under a tree.

"Your not the only one who's messed up," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona nodded. "True, but still," she said with voice weakening facing slightly downwards with her eyes turning away for a moment.

"I'm sure there're plenty out there who're more messed up than you are right now," Ruuji remarked.

"I see what you mean, but..." Kotona said and then paused for moment while a wind briefly blew around them. "Am I worse than Mii?" she asked holding her hands toward her chest with her knees bent.

"You're a lot better than you think you are," Rinna remarked while she walked toward them looking toward Kotona.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"The others have already caught on about your state of mind," she said with her hands on the front of her hips. "There's no doubt that Mii may have caught on as well by now" she added while she moved her hands toward her stomach. "She would more than likely plan to use it against you," she warned.

"Kotona and I are only ones in the world who know what happened that night," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna nodded and then removed her hands from her stomach. "She may not know, but she might come up with a another way," she remarked. "So be careful, since there's no telling what she'll do and how she do it," she warned.

"Would Mii really do something like that?" Ruuji asked.

Akuha walked toward them along with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't include Galaga," Kuwabara remarked.

Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna turned to look toward the trio.

"The worse Galaga have ever been known to do to Ruuji when Mii wasn't around was merely threaten to beat him up," Rinna remarked. "But usually he just get upset whenever a conversation between him and Ruuji about Kotona goes bit more than it should," she added while she rolled her eyes on the last part of her sentence.

"I see what you mean," Akuha remarked.

"So you're saying that Galaga only committed these serious offences when he was with Mii?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna nodded. "You guys of all people should know," she remarked.

"He's not a bad person once you get to know him, like Ruuji said, but," Kotona remarked and then paused.

Kuwabara crossed his arms on his chest. "Even so, and even though he's working with Mii; that still does not excuse what he did," he remarked. "Whether if he done it with her or not," he added.

Akuha nodded. "My old man have told me that sometimes a pardon have to be earned rather than just be given," she remarked. "And sometimes one would have to earn his pardon on his own, in order for a plea from others to make of anything," she added.

Chifuyu and Ichika stood not too far from the large group.

"It's good being here with you," Ichika remarked.

"Don't mention it," Chifuyu responded with a rough tone but smiled briefly.

Shortly afterward she turned to look toward a woman who walked toward them, prompting Ichika to follow suit. That woman had tanned skin, shoulder-length brownish-black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a sky-blue dress, green leggings with red roses in the foreground, and a mechanical watch with a black bend on her left wrist.

"So you're finally here," Chifuyu remarked.

"Did I kept you guys waiting?" the woman asked.

"Not at all," Chifuyu replied with a small twisted frown.

Shortly afterwards Ruuji, Kotona, Rinna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Akuha along with Yamada walked toward them.

Akuha placed her hands on her hips. "Took long enough for you to get here Reah," she remarked.

"It's a big city, what do you expect," Yusuke asked.

Everyone else stood up from they sat and then walked toward the small group.

Reah turned to look toward them. "Shalom," she greeted. "I'm Reah and I'll be your guild for this tour," she introduced.

Chifuyu turned to look toward the larger group. "Be sure that you have gathered all of your belongings, we'll be leaving shortly," she informed.

"So next stop is King David Tower," Kazuki remarked.

"We'll still be making more than a few stops on the way," Tokiko remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"Fifty Shekel if Mii is the Voldemort," Yusuke wagered.

"Deal!" Kuwabara accepted and then he and Yusuke shook hands.

"You're making bets here of all places with Israeli money!" Keiko retort with the back of her hands on her hips.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"What's wrong with making bets here of all places with Israeli money?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

Flay stood in a lavatory stall with her tank top off in her hand. The red and white hearts on her pink bikini top's cups were bigger in size than the ones on the straps. The toilet's lid was closed and her red bag was sitting right on that lid. She placed her tank top in her bag. Shortly afterwards she untied the right knot of her pink bikini bottoms and then she untied the left knot. After that she took off her bottoms and then placed them in her bag. Shortly afterwards she reached her hands to the knot of her bikini top on her back and then untied it. And after that she took off her top and then placed it in her bag while she kept her necklace on.

A moment later she pulled out a white bikini swimsuit top with flowers in the foreground out of her bag, putted it on, and then tied the wings on her back into a knot. When she was done with the knot, the two loops dropped in a way that made them looked like two pieces of an upside-down heart. Shortly afterward she reached into her bag and then pulled out a white bikini swimsuit bottoms with flowers in the foreground. She stepped into her bottoms and then pulled them up her legs. After she finished putting them on, she tied the pink laces on her left hip into a knot. When she was done with the knot, the two loops dropped in a way that made them look like two pieces of an upside-down heart. And after that she reached her hands toward the laces on her right hip and then tied them in a knot. When she was done with the knot, the two loops dropped in a way that made them look like two pieces of an upside-down heart.

The colorful flowers in the foreground were of a few different species and in a random pattern on both the top and the bottoms. Some of the flowers posed in ways that made them looked vaguely like hearts.

Shortly afterwards she reached into her bag, pulled out a white T-shirt with flowers in the foreground, and then putted it on. The flowers in the foreground were in a similar fashion as ones on her swimsuit. The shirt's tail reached her upper-thighs. She slipped on her pink flip-flops and then zipped her bag closed. After that she placed her bag on shoulder, turned to unlock the stall's door, and then opened it to walk out of that stall.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	21. Shops

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

* * *

Galaga and Mii were sitting at an around table on a balcony.

"You're telling me you have no idea on who to recruit?" Galaga asked.

"I said we'll observed the others carefully for now," Mii remarked, took a sip from her cup, and then place her cup back on the table. "And leave the recruiting to me," she ordered while pointing her thumb toward herself and then placed her hands on her hips. "Even a buffoon like you should understand that the wrong recruit could bring this entire project to _disaster!_" she warned with a sharp tone. "So you better get things right this time, you dummy!" she added with a harsher tone on the last two words.

* * *

"This place is so remarkable," Kotona remarked while looking around as she and the large group walked with Reah in the lead.

Ruuji and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"Glad you like it sister," Rinna remarked with a smile.

Kotona turned to look toward them. "Thanks Rinna," she said and then turned to face toward the front. "This place is like a gigantic mall," she remarked.

Ruuji and Rinna smile.

"Even a mall can have historical sights," Ruuji remarked.

Rinna nodded. "If you want we can even ask Reah if we can stop by one of the shops," she remarked.

* * *

Segawa and Flay stood on the bricked ground by a lamp with their backs toward each other.

"So you aren't with Kira today," Segawa remarked.

"He's not feeling well, so he needed some space until we'll meet at the Dead Sea," Flay remarked.

Wind blew by them for a moment.

"Could he be feeling that way because of you?" Segawa asked.

Flay frowned while her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"You have been doing it with him for mouths," Segawa remarked.

"We're both physically fine and I'm not pregnant," Flay remarked.

"Physical protection are useless against psychological effects," Segawa lectured with her arms crossed on her chest and without turning around.

Flay turned around to stare in her direction. "You're telling me I have to something to do with this?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Segawa replied again without turning around. "If the rumors are to be believed, then you're probably not as good you appeared to be," she remarked.

"You telling me that you believe these rumors?" Flay asked with a sharp tone.

"Those rumors about you don't concern me personally," Segawa replied with a smile. "But I have no intention of telling anyone anything about you, since I myself don't know anymore than everyone else does anyway," she remarked. "If you truly love him, ask yourself if you're the one causing him pain," she advised.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rinna were standing in a small shop by a shelf with some dreidels of different shape, size, and color on it.

"They're selling tops at this time?" Kuwabara asked while scratching the side of his head.

"Tops aren't the only things on sale here," Yusuke remarked. "They're selling other stuffs including Passover Plates," he added with a smile.

"These dreidels are so fascinating," Kuwabara remarked and then turned to look toward Yusuke. "We should buy one of those," he suggested.

"So you can gamble like the way the Jews pretended to when they were studying Torah in secret?" Keiko asked with a frown while she walked toward them with her hands on her hips.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"What's wrong with gambling with dreidels?" Yusuke asked back.

"Isn't making bets over trivial and important matters bad enough?" Keiko asked.

"What's wrong with making bets over trivial and important matters?" Yusuke asked back.

Rinna walked out of the shop and then toward where Chifuyu and Reah were standing. The pair turned to look toward her.

"So Yusuke and Kuwabara are having another argument with Keiko," Chifuyu remarked.

"You can say that," Rinna replied. "Since we're in nation of people who like to argue all the time," she remarked.

"Argument is part of our culture," Reah remarked.

Rinna and Chifuyu turned to look toward her.

"Torah does not have one single interpretation, it has many different interpretations," she lectured. "The same applies to everything else," she added.

"Diversity is the true beauty of the universe," Rinna remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "Our universe itself have many more different interpretations than anyone of us can ever imagine," she remarked.

Rinna nodded. "Probably way more so than what we currently know," she remarked.

* * *

A woman walked toward where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko were standing. She was wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt, a black mid-shin-length skirt, and her black hair was wrapped with a piece of cloth. "Finding everything okay?" she asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her while Keiko continued to frown with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Everything is alright, except..." Yusuke replied and then paused while he gestured his head toward Kuwabara.

"We're unable to decide on which dreidel to buy," Kuwabara added.

"We got the gold and silver dreidels in mind, but..." Yusuke remarked and then paused.

"We're not so sure on which we should buy," Kuwabara added.

Keiko sighed and then turned to walk out of the shop.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona were standing by a table and a rack of shirts.

"Is it said that area was once part of Jordan," Kotona remarked.

"This place have been conquered and remapped multiple in it's long history," Ruuji remarked. "Reah even said that Israel wasn't that empty of Jews doing the two-thousand exile," he added.

Moa, Kai, and Irene walked toward them.

"The myth of Israel being that empty was probably formed out of ignorance," Kai remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward them.

"Ignorance can happen due to inaccessible information," Ruuji remarked.

Kai, Irene, and Mao nodded.

"Is losing accessible information really that easy?" Mao asked.

"The Jews have split up when they were exiled," Irene remarked. "They've no doubt have entered different worlds where is would be not to difficult to either be misinformed or not have access to information from the Middle East," she added.

"Not to mention that some of the Jews who were residing here at time were in hiding from the Romans," Kotona remarked.

"And from the world until recently," Mao added.

* * *

Moka and Akuha were standing in a jewelry shop.

"It's amazing the kind of jewels they have here," Moka remarked.

Akuha nodded. "The amazing jewels in the amazing city," she remarked. "The city that happens to be a jewel to Israel and the Jews," she added.

Moka crossed her arms on her chest. "You're talking politics here?" she asked.

"A jewel of high value can be sought by anyone within a given area," Akuha lectured.

"What does that have to do anything?" Moka asked.

Akuha smiled. "This city and this land was conquered many times by many nations," she remarked.

Moka uncrossed her arms.

"The Holy City belongs to the Holy Land and the Holy Land belongs to the Chosen People," Akuha lectured.

"Are you referring to this city and this land?" Moka asked.

"Make that of what you will if you want," Akuha replied. "Not everyone view it that way," she remarked.

Moka nodded and then placed her right hand on her chin and her left her on her right elbow. "Could that be the reason why there are war zones in this city?" she asked.

"I'm sure that not all of this city have war zones," Akuha remarked. "And it could be the reason for the war as well," she added.

Moka's eyes widened. "You mean the war that have been going on since the establishment of this State?" she asked.

Akuha nodded. "It's easy to forget the American Revolution," she lectured. "Can you imagine Washington D.C. not being recognized by the other nations as the capital of the United States?" she asked.

* * *

Yuki, Maya, Mariya, Zaji, Shizuka, Mami, Yarai, and Segawa were sitting at a rectangular table at the balcony of a restaurant. Yuki, Maya, Mami, and Shizuka were sitting on one side while Zaji, Yarai, Segawa, and Mami were sitting on the other side. Maya tapped the screen of her phone and then placed it in her pouch.

"Why do I get this feeling something is bound to happen?" Segawa asked while casting her eyes downwards.

"The year have not went uneventful," Shizuka remarked. "So there's no doubt that something would happen or something is happening now as we speak," she added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mariya asked.

* * *

Ruuji held out a sky-blue shirt with four IAF F-16s flying closely in a formation in the foreground. "I think you'll like this shirt Kotona," he remarked.

Kotona walked toward him and then placed her hands on the short sleeves of that shirt. "It's marvelous Ruuji," Kotona remarked with a smile.

Ruuji released his gripped on shirt and then Kotona brought it toward her chest. On the back of that shirt was a pair of different generation-five fighter jets flying closely in a formation.

"Glad you like it Kotona," Ruuji remarked with a smile.

* * *

Moka and Akuha were standing by a glass counter with some rings, necklaces, earrings, and etc. Behind the cashier was large picture of a temple on the wall.

"A heart is a symbol of love, a symbol of life," Akuha remarked. "A sign of humanity, a sign of remorse, a sign of kindness, a sign of mercy, a sign of caring, a sign of compassion," she continued.

Moka continued to look toward her.

"It can be used to represent oneself, it is used to represent one's soul; it can be used to represent one's innermost-self, it can be used to represent one's innermost-soul; it can be used to represent one's personality, it can be used to represent one's innermost personality; it can be used to represent one's character, it can be used to represent one's innermost character," she added.

Moka nodded.

"One large heart can resemble an entire personality, while lots of small hearts can resemble pieces of a personality," Akuha concluded.

"So a heart can do these things and so many more," Moka remarked.

* * *

Fina, Suzuki, and Hikime were walking on the bricked ground with the sea on their right hand side. Fina was walking in the lead.

"What is it that you would want for us to do for you?" Hikime asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it," Suzuki declared.

"I'll tell you in due time," Fina replied and then grinned for a very short moment.

Immediately afterwards Flay walked by them. She placed her right hand over her locket and then placed her left hand over her right hand.

* * *

The large group was walking with Reah in the lead. Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna were walking somewhere in the middle of that group with Akuha and Moka walking by them. Kotona was wearing that shirt with the fighter jets over her pinks shorts that left only her shorts' legs showing.

"I'm grateful there was a restroom to change," Kotona remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward her with a smile. "You look fabulous in that new shirt big sister," she remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward her. "Thanks Rinna," she responded.

Moka and Akuha were looking toward each other.

"Things sure look well with those three," Moka remarked while gesturing her face toward the trio beside them.

Akuha nodded. "Things are certainly going well with those three," she remarked and then frowned. "But I can't say the same about the lunatics," she added.

Moka's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're certain that Mii's a much bigger lunatic than Galaga?" she asked.

"Galaga may have the tendency of going nuts whenever things don't goes his way, but..." Akuha remarked with a smile and then paused to grinned. "Mii have been known to do worse to her closest friends, especially Ruuji," she continued and then frowned on the last two words of her sentence.

Moka frowned. "Mii have been known to mistreat Galaga on more than one occasion," she remarked. "Especially out of school grounds," she added.

"I see what you mean," Akuha remarked and then smirked. "I won't be surprised if he turns against her, if he was given the chance," she added.

"What makes you think he'll do something like that?" Moka asked. "He haven't stood up to her even once, as far as we know," she remarked.

Akuha paused for a moment while she turned to face the front with her hand on her chin. A moment later she withdrew her hand from her chin while she turned to face Moka. "Point taken," she remarked. "But still, you would have to be more careful with your friend than with your enemy," she continued. "For even the nicest person can hurt you the most," she concluded.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	22. Controversy

Review reply: you don't want to know what Kotona did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Content Disclaimer: the characters in this chapter may have historical, political, and controversial discussions. The characters like all of us all have their own opinions over controversial matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the character are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

The large group was standing by a stoned gate. Chifuyu and Reah stood in front of them.

"Before we proceed, I would like to ask you guys to please keep all and any political comment to barely a minimal," Chifuyu said.

* * *

Light, Sayu, Misa, Takada, and Mikami were standing by chariot in a ruined arena.

"This war sure is controversial," Sayu remarked.

Light nodded. "Any war is controversial," he lectured. "With both and all sides along with supporters demonizing each other," he added.

"Israel unwilling to accept the existence of a Palestinian State unless the Palestinians accept Israel's right to exist," Mikami remarked.

"But the Palestinians are far less than willing to accept Israel's right to exist," Takada remarked with her arms crossed on her chest.

Light nodded. "Which why this war is not going to end anytime soon," he lectured. "Neither the Two-States Solution nor the Land-For-Peace Solution will solve anything here," he added.

Misa turned to look toward him. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "I suspect there's corruption in the UN and the world's media," he remarked and turned to face everyone else. "You guys don't have to agree with me on this one, what I have said about this war and the proposed solutions, and as well as what I have said about the UN and world's media," he added.

"So both sides are at fault?" Sayu asked with her right index and middle fingers on her chin and her left hand cupping her right elbow.

Light turned to look toward her. "You can argue that," he replied. "But keep in mind that supporters tend to favor one side over the other," he added.

"Especially blindly," Mikami remarked.

"This arena is said to have been built by the empire who renamed this place two-thousand years before the establishment of this State of Israel," Light remarked while he waved his hands outwards in all directions for a moment.

Sayu redrew her left hand from her right elbow and her right fingers from her chin. "Is Anti-Semitism the real problem here?" she asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "Make that of what you will if you want," he advised and then turned to look toward everyone else. "Demonizing Israel will not solve anything here, although both sides are at fault for something," he remarked.

"Can you guys imagine terrorists launching missiles at us from Latin America?" Sayu asked.

Everyone else turned to look toward her.

"Especially from Mexico and Cuba, and especially from civilian areas, and with them using civilians as human shields?" she added.

"I see your point," Light remarked.

Everyone else turned to look toward him.

"It's easy to forget about the Cuban Missile Crises," Misa remarked.

"The American Revolution and more importantly the American Civil War," Mikami added.

"Back in America we have our own problems with the government as it is, even now," he lectured. "All other nations also have their problems as well," he continued. "And the complicated problems here _cannot_ be solve by simple solutions," he concluded while he pointed both his index fingers downward for a short moment.

Takada held up her right hand. "So we should make that of what we will about the world around us?" she asked and then lowered her hand.

"You can say that," Light replied.

* * *

"Eventually the Maccabees drove away the Greeks away and rededicated the temple," Reah explained.

Ruuji held up his right hand. "So the Greeks also tried to demoralize, discredit, and destroy the Jews," he remarked and then lowered his hand.

Reah nodded and then held up her right index finger for a short moment. "The Greeks did not act against the Jews until after the death of Alexander the Great," she lectured.

"So what you're saying is that Anti-Semitism has played a main role in all the wars Israel fought?" Kotona asked.

Reah nodded. "In every generation there are people wanting to kill Jews," she lectured. "And in every generation the Jews fought back in one way or another," she added.

Yusuke unzipped his pouch and then drew out a bronze dreidel. After that he held up that dreidel. "So these tops are not just mere child toys, they're symbol of the Jewish rebellion against the Greeks," he remarked.

"Tops were a common gambling device among ancient Greeks," Reah remarked. "Pretending to cooperate is one of many forms of Jewish rebellion," she lectured.

Kuwabara held up his right hand. "So when a group of Jews gathered to study Torah in secret, they pretended that they've gathered to gamble?" he asked and the lowered his hand.

Reah nodded. "Gambling was one of the common practices among the Greeks," she replied. "So when the Greek soldiers who were checking on them saw that they were gambling, they saw it as nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged it off," she remarked.

Lelouch raised his right hand. "Do people and nations of great power like to mess with this place so much?" he asked and then lowered his hand.

C.C raised her right hand. "And do international organizations also like to mess with this place so much; like UN and human right groups?" she added and then lowered her hand.

Kallen raised her right hand. "And not to mention the world media as well," she added and then lowered her right hand.

"Let's just say that Anti-Semitism is something healthy people are incapable of comprehending, and leave it at that," Chifuyu suggested.

Kazuki held up his right hand. "So nations who are bias against Israel are sick?" he asked and then lowered his hand.

"Make that of what you will," Chifuyu advised and then nodded. "I can understand your personal opinions on the matters concerning what's happening here and the surrounding areas," she remarked. "But I would still like to once again ask that you guys keep any political comment to a barely minimal while we're here," she said.

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Neya, Kouji, and Aoi were standing in a large room along with Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue, and Mu. In front of them was a strip hanging up from the ceiling with "Zahor et asher asa leha Amalek {remember what Amalek did to you}" written on it in Hebrew.

"Zahor et asher asa leha Amalek," Kira muttered under his breathe.

"There's no end to them, isn't there," Kouji remarked.

"It's madness that people like them want to demoralize and discredit such people in order to kill them in such manners!" Neya muttered.

"The unwillingness of acceptance on both sides in the reason why this war is not ending," Lacus remarked.

Murrue turned to look toward them. "Land for peace is not the answer," she argued. "If all of this land is given to any of the Arabs including Palestinians, then it's HaShoah all over again," she added.

Everyone else turned to look toward her.

"Are you sure that is the case?" Cagalli asked.

Murrue turned to look toward her. "You don't have to agree with me," she said and then walked toward the front to turn to look toward the others. "You guys are advised to see things for yourselves and draw your own conclusions," she advised.

Neya turned to look toward that strip. "Can such a gigantic family be so messed up?" she asked with a downed look on her face.

* * *

Segawa and Mami were standing in a locker room with their backs toward each other. Mami adjusted the straps of her violet single-piece swimsuit while Segawa withdrew her fingers from knot on the back of her pink bikini top. Segewa also wore a pink wraparound skirt with white clouds of various shapes tied with a knot on her left hip.

"This nation is great a place," Segawa remarked. "Which is why she shouldn't give up her land even for peace," she argued.

"Peace won't come to this region even if Israel does give a portion of her land," Mami argued. "Like what we've seen in Gaza," she remarked.

Segawa nodded. "So when Gaza was given away, it fell into the hands of terrorists," she remarked.

"Just like post-Word War I Germany falling into the hands of the Nazi," Mami remarked.

"Terrorists to Muslims are like Nazi to Germans," Segawa remarked. "I'm sure there're plenty of Muslims out there who would rather not associate themselves with terrorists, like there were many Germans back in World War II who would rather not associate themselves with Nazi, and I'm certain there's plenty of Palestinians who would rather not associate themselves with Hamas," she added.

"These are just arguments that we got," Mami admitted. "On this war there are arguments on one side, arguments on the other side, and arguments on both sides," she remarked.

"We may be on Israel's side of the conflict," Segawa remarked. "But can we say we're on the right side?" she asked.

Mami turned her head and upper torso to look toward Segawa. She looked hesitantly for a moment without saying anything. "The answer to this question is different for everyone," She replied. "Even if some of the answers happened to be those that we disagree on," she added.

* * *

"So this where the Romans started causing trouble," Kuwabara remarked.

Keiko sighed. "We have been leaning this from Jewish's prospective," she remarked.

"Even if so," Kotona remarked.

The others turned to look toward her.

"But still; the Romans did not considered themselves the bad guys; but they've still demoralized and discredit the Jews in order to justify the destruction of the Second Temple, the mass murder of more than two-thousand rabbis (including Jesus in some prospective) along with who knows how many innocent other Jews, the expulsion of the Jews from their homeland, and the renaming of this land as well," she added.

"Sound pretty much like the Nazi," Kuwabara remarked with his arms crossed.

Yusuke turned to look toward him. "Italy was allied with Germany during the Second World War," he remarked. "So I wonder if it is a coincidence," he added.

"That depend on who you ask," Chifuyu lectured.

Everyone else turned to look toward her.

"The Romans have oppressed the Jews, demoralized them, discredited them, exiled them from their homeland, and attempted to exterminate them," she added. "Eurasia has a _long_ history of Anti-Semitism _way_ long before the Nazi even started to form," she remarked.

Yusuke held up his right hand. "Like the Spanish Inquisition?" he asked and then lowered his hand.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "Even the Spanish Inquisition does not scratch the surface," she replied.

"So the Jews have been subjected to extermination over and over again?" Ichika asked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "So you have been listening to what we've talked about back in class," she remarked.

Mizore raised her right hand. "I don't understand why there's Anti-Semitism in the UN and world's media," she remarked and then lowered her hand.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "What you have just said is potentially controversial," she remarked. "I'm not saying I disagree with you, I see plenty of signs over the UN and world media over the decades according to my research," she added.

"As far as we know," Kurama started.

Everyone else turned to look toward him.

Yusuke stood up straight with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "It looks like we're not doing good job with keeping our political comments to a minimum," he remarked.

Keiko turned to look toward him. "We had discussions _far_ worse than this back in class," she retorted.

"Jerusalem belongs to Israel, not just most of Jerusalem, but _all_ of Jerusalem belongs to Israel like _all_ of Washington D.C. belongs to the United States of America," Ruuji remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"We're Israeli supporters and pro-Israelis as well," Kuwabara remarked.

"Which is probably why I'm not surprised," Yusuke remarked.

"None of us are surprised," Mukuru remarked.

Hiei nodded. "But none of us can say that this is right," he remarked. "Even though we like to think this is right, but not everyone agrees," he added.

"We have our own thoughts and opinions on this matter, while others have different thoughts and opinions over this matter," Mukuru added.

"Especially those that we may not agree with," Hiei followed.

Kotona hugged Ruuji while playfully rubbing his head with her right hand.

"Even Christens, Muslims, and other Gentiles are more than welcomed to reside within this Holy City, and even have their own neighborhoods if they want," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

Rinna walked toward Chifuyu. "So we're not during a good job being polite," she remarked.

Chifuyu sighed. "We're during a better job here than we did back at school," she remarked.

"We're bias for Israel, because we're Israel's supporters," Rinna remarked.

"Do you see anything wrong with that?" Chifuyu asked.

"No," Rinna replied while she shook her head. "I don't see anything wrong with that," she added.

Akuha and A-Kan walked toward them.

"I understand what you're saying," Akuha remarked.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"We're on one side of the conflict, there are _way_ too many on the other side, and there are lots on both or neither side," she added.

"Some of us would be asking ourselves if we're on the right side," A-Kan remarked.

Some of the others were looking toward Yusuke.

"So Antiochus wanted everyone to be the same, worship the same gods, eat the same food, wear the same clothes, celebrate the same holidays, work the same way, act the same way, speak the same language, write the same language, read the same language, study the same books," Yusuke remarked. "And as well as buy Antiochuscare health insurance," he added.

"Did ancient Greeks have health insurance?" Kuwabara asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered whatever if health insurance have existed back then or not," Moka remarked.

The others turned to look toward her.

"Antiochuscare would have more than likely refused treatment upon circumcised guys which would make such payment and tax for it become nothing more than scams," she lectured.

"That would be something both Jews and Muslims would despise," Yusuke remarked.

"Except there were no Muslims until after the Roman Empire," Kuwabara remarked.

"The government should not take people's rights away like that," Mizore remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Our government never talks about taking away people's rights," Kuwabara remarked.

"Our government _does not_ talk about taking away people's rights," Moka lectured.

Some of the others turned to look toward her.

"They just _do_ it," she concluded.

Ruuji and Kotona walked toward her.

"Can we really talk this way about our government?" Ruuji asked.

Moka turned to look toward him. "This is where Freedom of Speech comes into play," she lectured. "Rude comments and bad mouthing are arguably part of expression, and the Freedom of Expression should be respected," she remarked. "Saying something rude is one thing and dealing with it is another thing," she added.

"So this goes also with conspiracy theories as well," Yusuke remarked.

"Governments doing questionable things didn't helped matters," Kuwabara remarked. "Many events have and are still being subjective to conspiracy theories," he added.

"Even with Freedom of Speech we should mind our languages," Shizuru lectured. "But still, the rights to question and criticize the Government is part of the Bill of Rights," she added.

Yusuke turned to look toward her. "It's the Bill of Rights that brought our nation together," he remarked. "And it's the very reason the original Thirteen States ratified the Constitution," he added.

"There's argument even among us," A-Kan remarked.

Akuha placed her hands on her hips. "We're people here and we each have different view and opinion over matter," she lectured. "Even on this same side," she remarked.

"Even we Jews and Israelis alike are divided on important matters that concern this war," Reah remarked.

A-Kan, Akuha, and Chifuyu turned to look toward her.

"We're also divided on different sides over these matters as well," she added.

A-Kan placed the back of her left hand on her left hip. "Then can I ask which side are you on?" she asked.

"I would rather keep my political opinions to myself," Reah replied. "I've heard plenty of different political opinions over these matters during my career here," she remarked. "Especially opinions that you may not agree on," she added.

"Do you agree with such opinions?" Akuha asked.

"I can't tell you whether if I agree with what some of such people say or not," Reah replied. "And I can't tell you if you're on the right side of these matters or not," she added.

A-Kan turned to look toward her. "These are about your homeland and especially your own neighborhood," she remarked.

Reah turned to look toward her. "I'm a tour guide not a politician," she replied. "I have my own personal opinions about these matters, but I would rather not state them here and now," she remarked.

"I see what you mean," Rinna remarked. "But do you meet politicians quite often here?" she asked.

Reah turned to look toward her. "I meet people from all over the world all the time," she replied. "Such people who have problems with their own governments and/or neighboring nations," she remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "I see what you mean," she remarked and then turned to look toward the rest of the group.

Rinna, A-Kan, Akuha, and Reah turned to look toward her.

Chifuyu clapped her hands three times.

Everyone else turned to look toward her.

"I know that some of you asking if you're on right side," she remarked. "The answer to this question is obliviously different to everyone," she added. "So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your on own conclusion," she advised. "But let me ask you this," she said.

Ruuji grabbed a hold of Kotona's hand.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other momentarily and then turned to look back toward Chifuyu.

Ichicka and Houki just continued to look toward Chifuyu silently.

Charlotte and Laura turned to look toward each other for short moment and then turned to look back toward Chifuyu.

C.C, Lelouch, and Kallen continued to look toward Chifuyu without saying anything.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby continued to look toward Chifuyu without saying anything.

Moa turned to look toward Kai and Irene for a short moment and then turned to look back toward Chifuyu.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, and Myrobinerg continued to look toward Chifuyu without saying anything. Yahlida Prokue and Rakesid turned to look toward Rolin Suta. Rolin Suta turned to look toward Yahlida Prokue for a moment and then turned to look toward Rakesid. Shorly afterward the three turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"Can you guys imagine the UN, the EU, the Human Right Groups, and other international organizations not recognizing Washington D.C. as the capital of the United States?" Chifuyu asked.

"That sounds like something Benjamin Natanyahu would ask," Yusuke remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him with a smile a her face.

* * *

Ran and Pat were standing in area with trees.

"There're trees, but there's no forest," Pat remarked.

"Only a handful of Gentiles were willing to help the Jews during their time of need," Ran remarked. "Even now less than a handful of nations are willing to help Israel in her time of need," she added.

* * *

"We have asked repeatedly why there's Anti-Semitism, even now," Yarai remarked.

"Admittedly none of us know the answer," Mariya followed.

Segawa, Mami, and Maya walked toward the pair.

"There's not much we can do about the hatred in this region," Maya remarked.

Yarai and Mayira turned to look toward the trio.

"I see what you mean," Yarai remarked. "Right now we should just enjoy ourselves here while we can," he added.

Segawa nodded with a smile.

Mariya turned to look toward him. "I understand what you're saying," he remarked. "We got own problems as they are," he added. "How can we solve their problems if can hardly solve own problems?" he asked.

"The question of our problems and other people's problems has been asked repeatedly," Mami remarked.

"We still got this problem with Rion," Maya remarked.

Yarai and Mariya turned to look slightly to the left.

Rion was standing behind the three girls with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

* * *

The large group was standing on the roof floor.

"So this area was a wilderness during the time of King David," Ichika remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "Very good Ichika, so you have been playing attention," she remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona were standing by the stone rail. Kotona was leaning forward on the rail.

"The highest point in the city," Kotona remarked. "We can like see all of Jerusalem from here," she added.

"It was thought that this tower was built by King David although it was built long after his time," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona nodded. "This is a remarkable city," she remarked with a soft tone.

Akuha, A-Kan, and Chifuyu walked to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing along with Rinna. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking toward Rinna.

"So your mother still doesn't know about what's going on with Kotona's state of mind," Kuwabara remarked.

"We've explained her absence from the Night of the Dance as her being sick and had to be bedridden on that very night," Akuha remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "We've only told her that she was sick, but we didn't tell her that she was mentally sick," she added.

Yusuke turned to look toward Rinna. "So you're mother would do G-d-knows-what to you if she finds out," he remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "I no longer care about what mother would say or do to me, but I definitely would like to give her a peace of my mind," she replied.

"I see what you mean," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara, A-Kan, Akuha, and Chifuyu turned to look toward Rinna. Kuwabara crossed his arms on his chest.

"So you got some mommy issues," Kuwabara remarked.

Rinna turned to face Kotona and Ruuji. "Both me and big sister have some issues with our mother," she remarked.

"I may have asked this before but: your mother never loved you the way she loved Kotona?" A-Kan asked.

Rinna turned to look toward her. "Mother have only fed me, clothed me, and placed a roof over my head," she remarked. "But she didn't showed me any love and gave me only the things I basically need and nothing more," she answered.

"And she gave Kotona way more than what she wanted?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna nodded. "But not all of what she was given was just simply handed over to her, even by mother," she replied and turned to look toward him. "Both me and my sister were tutored at the same time by the same tutors mother have hired and by mother herself," she remarked.

"So Kotona just simply exceeded your mother expectation," Kuwabara remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "Like what we've have talked about many times before," she remarked. "Big sister is very gifted and has excellent learning skills," she added and then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

Chifuyu nodded. "I know exactly what mean, since I've seen her capabilities myself," she remarked. "While she may be a straight-A student, but..." she added and then turned to look toward Akuha when she paused.

Rinna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and A-Kan followed suit.

"Her score on the final exams were barely C-average," Akuha remarked.

"She did pass nonetheless, did she not?" Kuwabara asked.

Chifuyu and Akuha turned to look toward Rinna.

"She _did_ pass the exams," Chifuyu remarked.

"All of her final scores on the exams are above seventy-five," Akuha added.

"That's good," A-Kan remarked with a sigh.

"But..." Akuha said and then gestured her head toward Chifuyu.

"Kotona's and Rinna's mother is very strict about Kotona's grades," Chifuyu remarked. "And she will undoubtedly lass out at Rinna if she happens to find out," she added.

Yusuke crossed his arms on his chest. "Is that the reason our grades have not released yet, even online?" he asked and then uncrossed his arms.

Akuha turned to look toward him. "The Elegance sisters are not the only ones with familiar problems," she remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Especially when it comes to grades," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"Some of the students are also known to have problems with their own grades, especially if one happened to be even one percent less than one-hundred," she remarked.

Kuwabara frowned while his eyes narrowed. "And some happens to be on suicide-watch," he remarked with a bitter tone.

Yusuke's left eyebrow was raise for a short moment before it and his right eyebrow narrowed. "Would someone commit suicide for something like that?" he asked.

"There are like more than a few known cases," A-Kan remarked.

"I wonder if Kira is right to question this school about us students, faculty, and staffs being in a dysfunctional junction," Akuha remarked with her right index finger and thumb on her chin.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "The dysfunctional and rumored dysfunctional things among us just happened to be out of our league," she remarked. "Which is something none of us can understand," she added.

"But not everyone came from dysfunctional families and something like that," Akuha remarked. "Our private school is a school of opportunity and problem solving, not some underground organization that recruit criminals," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward Kotona.

"Will Kotona breakdown if she finds out?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna turned to look toward him and Kuwabara. "Sister's test scores are the least of her problems personally," she remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"You've said so before she's gifted," Kuwabara remarked with his eyebrows raised and his left eyebrow raised higher than his right eyebrow.

"We should all know by now, that even the gifted have to work their way to success," Rinna remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other for a moment and then turned to look back toward Rinna.

"You're saying that even Kotona made mistakes and failed on her first tries when it came to something new?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna nodded. "She didn't master any of the new subjects she and I were taught without effort," she remarked. "She did made mistakes in the processes and learned from them as well," she added.

"Doesn't every one of us make mistakes and learn from them?" Kuwabara asked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "True," she remarked and then turned to look toward Yusuke. "But not to mother when it come to big sister," she added.

* * *

Akira and Aya were sitting next each other in a movie theater. On the big screen in front of them, the girl slapped the guy so hard that he slammed to the ground with blood dripping from his mouth. Aya was shaken with a short of breathe while her pupils diluted and her eyes widened.

* * *

Fina, Suzuki, and Hikime were walking on the pavement ground. Fina was walking in lead while Hikime and Suzuki were walking closely behind her.

"Rion should cut Akira and his four admirers off since they're in her past," Fina lectured without turning to look in any direct. "If not, then she should be cut off along with them," she added.

Hikime and Suzuki turned to look toward each other with a disgusted expression on their respective faces for a short moment.

* * *

"Rinna and I are actually glad to be away from our mother," Kotona remarked.

"I'm sure she misses you two," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona gave a small nod with down look on her face.

Ruuji's eyebrows rose slightly for a short moment. "Can I ask you something personal?" he asked.

Kotona looked at him in the eyes. "Mother care mostly about my wellbeing and she hardly ever gave anything about Rinna?" she replied.

"But both of you are her are kids," Ruuji remarked. "You're even less than a few minutes apart from each other," he added.

"True, but..." Kotona said and then paused with her voice weakening.

* * *

"It's easy to forget that government officials are people as well," Sayu remarked.

"Even such officials themselves can forget," Light remarked.

Takada turned to look toward him. "We have suspected corruption among major corporations and even our own governments," she remarked.

"There's corruption among both and all political parties," Light remarked.

"It is because you disagree with their ways?" Misa asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "Or like because some of them tend to do things that contradict our nation's ideology," he remarked.

Sayu walked toward him. "Do you think we can do a better job in their position?" she asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "Exactly," he replied. "But we have a very long way to get there," he remarked.

"Getting there isn't that easy," Mikami remarked.

The others turned to look toward him.

"Especially with people who prefer an emperor without clothes over a competent governor," he added.

"The scam ironically fits that emperor perfectly well," Sayu remarked with a grin.

"That emperor couldn't see his new 'clothes' not just because they weren't there, but also because he wasn't fitted for his own position," Mikami followed with a wide grin.

* * *

"Giving away Jerusalem would be like giving away Washington D.C. to the Confederate States during the American Civil War," Laura remarked.

Some of the others turned to look toward her.

"And giving away the Golan Heights to Syria would be like giving away Alaska to the Soviet Union during the Cold War," she added.

Kurumu turned to look toward her. "You're talking politics here?" she asked.

"Politics is part of our surrounding back at home," Myrobinerg lectured.

Some of the others turned to look toward her.

"If we as a people want to run our nation, we'll have to be very mindful of our surroundings," she added.

"But aren't we already minding our surroundings?" Kazuki asked.

Mao placed her hands on her hips. "We only know based on what is told," she lectured.

The others turned to look toward her.

"The government and the press have lied to us on multiple occasions," she remarked.

Lelouch nodded. "A world of politics is a world of lies," he lectured. "People tend to be bias when it comes to who they choose," he added.

Kallen turned to look toward him. "True, but not everything we were told were lies," she remarekd.

"And let's just leave it at that," C.C advised.

Tokiko raised her right hand. "But before we do so, can I ask one more controversial question?" she asked.

The others turned to look toward her.

"What would you think of the US Government if they had chosen to give up Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Florida to Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crises?" she asked and then lowered.

"Why would our Government do something like that?" Kai asked.

"It's like asking why Prime Minister Ariel Sharon gave up Gaza," Mao remarked.

Kai and Irene turned to look toward her.

"Giving up the southeastern states to Cuba during Cuban Missile Crises would have not solved anything here," Irene remarked.

Kai turned to look toward her. "Then it would have only compromised our national security greatly and gave the Communists another edge toward victory," he remarked.

Irene turned to look toward him and nodded.

"And giving away Washington D.C. to the Confederate States during the American Civil War would have placed the war more in favor of the South," Mao remarked.

Kai and Irene turned to look toward her.

"Had the South won the war our nation would be unrecognizable," Kai remarked.

Mao and Irene nodded.

"And there's no telling what the lives of Jews and Blacks in the South be like back then," Irene remarked.

"The what if scenario topics about our nation's history are opened to debate," Ruby remarked.

The others turned to look toward her.

"And let's just leave it at that," she advised.

Mizore nodded. "But we should still be mindful of history, otherwise it will repeat itself," she remarked.

* * *

"So the press really likes to demoralize and discredit things they don't like," Takada remarked. "And as well as downplay the flaws of things that they do like," she added.

"The presses are people," Light lectured. "What can you expect?" he asked.

"But so are we," Sayu pointed out.

Light turned to look toward her. "Yes so are we," he remarked with a nod.

"But still, even though such Freedoms are flawed, they are still _needed_," Misa lectured.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"I see your point," Light remarked.

The other four turned to look toward him.

"The Bill of Rights is intended to keep our nation from falling to tyranny," he lectured.

"Which is why _none _of the first ten Amendments should ever be repealed for any reason," Sayu followed.

Light nodded. "The President of the United States should not have the power to add Amendments to the Constitution," he remarked.

"The Founding Fathers intended for our nation to have a balance of power," Takada remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"Not just between the three branches of government, but also between government and people," she added.

Mikami turned to look toward Light. "But still, our government is still not without questions," he remarked.

Light turned to look toward him. "The real ideal isn't to follow authority without question, but to question authority when in doubts," he lectured.

* * *

"So we should be more careful with our friends then our enemies," Kai remarked.

"You should at least be grateful that I'm letting you and Irene be together," Mao remarked.

"I'm glad it's another solved problem with us," Kai remarked.

Mao smiled and Irene followed suit.

"So your mother will lash out on Rinna if she finds out?" Ruuji asked.

Kotona nodded. "She never listened to anything I've said on Rinna's behalf, even though I'm her favorite daughter," she sadly remarked with downed look on her face. "She even chided Rinna when I've made even the slightest mistake and even when I caught a cold," she added.

Ruuji gently placed his hands on her upper arms. "Would your mother do such a thing to Rinna even over something so trivial?" he asked.

"Ever since I've turned out to be the superior twin from early tutelages, mother nominated me as the heiress of our family," Kotona replied with a weak voice. "But even now she has too much expectation of me and barely gives anything about Rinna," she added and then her eyes started to water.

Ruuji drew her into an embrace. "It's alright you don't have to say anymore for now," he remarked.

Kotona wrapped her arms around his back.

* * *

Segawa walked toward Flay.

"The group is meeting at one of the volleyball fields," Segawa remarked.

* * *

"So the real reason you and your sister took Ruuji's offer to stay at his home village for Winter Break is to be away from your mother," Yusuke remarked while looking toward Rinna.

"Lots of us students and staffs would rather spend Winter, Spring, and Summer Break anywhere but home and with anyone but family," Akuha remarked.

Kuwabara turned to look toward her. "They rather not go back to their homes and families?" he asked.

"This is something those with healthy families are incapable of understanding," Chifuyu remarked.

The others turned to look toward her.

"Those with a loving family would indeed love to be reunited with them," she lectured. "But those with a dysfunctional family however would avoid them whenever is possible," she added.

"There's also a gray area between a functional and dysfunctional family," Akuha remarked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Since no family is perfect in everyway," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara then turned to look toward each other.

"Your mother still misses you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Does your family back at home miss you as well?" Yusuke asked back.

Shortly afterward the two turned to look toward Rinna.

"So you don't miss your mother?" Kuwabara asked.

"After all she put me and my sister through over the years, why would I?" Rinna asked back with the back of her hands on her hips. She then closed her right hand into fist while she brought it toward a small distance from the front of chest and cupped it with her left hand. "And it's like what I've said before; I'm through running, I'm going to call that old hag out when we meet again back in New Jersey," she declared while she caressed her right fist.

Chifuyu and Akuha turned to look at each other.

"High school girl about to get into a fight with her mother," Akuha remarked.

"Not surprisingly," Chifuyu remarked. "Since stuffs like that have happened too many times beforehand," she added.

* * *

Flay and Segawa walked toward one of the tables by the beach volleyball fields where Yarai, Eiken, Mariya, Maya, Yuki, Mami, and Shizuka were standing by. Rion, Flay, Fina, Hikime, and Shizuki were standing not too far from them. Flay and Segawa and Fina and Rion walked toward each other. Flay and Fina stood in front of each other while Segawa and Rion stood in front of each other. Flay stood by Segawa while Fina stood by Rion.

"So you're still up for a volleyball game?" Rion asked.

Segawa reached her hands toward the knot of her skirt on her left hip, untied it, and then took her skirt off revealing her pink bikini bottoms.

Flay took off her shirt revealing her white bikini with colorful flowers in the foreground.

Fina and Rion turned to look toward each other for short moment and then turned to look back toward the pair in front of them.

"We take that as a yes," Fina remarked. Immediately afterwards she took off her skirt revealing the bottom part of her yellow swimsuit and then handed it to Hikime. After that she her took off her shirt revealing the rest of her yellow single-piece swimsuit and then handed it over to Shizuki.

Rion took off her skirt revealing the bottom part of her yellow swimsuit and then placed it on the table. She then took her shirt revealing the rest of her yellow single-piece swimsuit and then placed it on the table.

Flay placed her shirt on the table while Segawa placed her skirt on that same table next to Flay's shirt. Shortly afterward the pair turned to look toward Fina and Rion.

"First team to score ten points wins the game," Rion declared.

"Deal," Segawa replied with a nod.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	23. Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Additional Disclaimer: The characters like all of us all have their own controversial opinions over serious matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the characters are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

Segawa and Flay stood on one side of the volleyball field while Fina and Rion stood on the opposite side of the net. Flay and Fina were standing closer to the net while Segawa and Rion were standing farther from the net. And Rion was holding the ball in her left hand.

"Ladies first," Flay declared.

"By the way, mine are bigger than yours!" Rion mocked and then banged the ball sending it flying over the net.

"Size doesn't matter!" Flay shouted while she jumped and hit the incoming ball sending it flying toward the net.

Segawa and Rion ran toward net and then jumped. Rion punched the ball but then Segawa palmed it with her right hand sending it hurling toward the ground.

Fina slid on the sandy ground and banged the ball up in the air just before it could touch the ground.

* * *

"So Kotona has a history of guilt complex?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna nodded. "She did do wrong before on multiple occasion, especially when we were younger," she remarked.

"But didn't all of us did wrong things when we were younger?" Kuwabara asked.

"Exacly, but," Rinna replied and then turned to look toward him. "Our mother never gave anything about anything I did wrong," she remarked. "But she always blames me whenever sister did anything wrong or anything wrong happened to her," she added.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, he raise his right eyebrow higher than his left eyebrow. "But you're too well adjusted to be someone who was abused by her mother," he remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "Our private tutors were the ones who taught us right and wrong, and as well as social skills that we needed," she remarked. "And beside, I needed to be adjusted enough, since sister became so fragile over what we've been through," she added.

"We may have asked this before but: are you absolutely sure that Kotona is truly at fault and not thinking she's at serious fault when she isn't?" Kuwabara asked.

Rinna breathed in and then breathed out deeply. "I should have told you guys, that it was not the first time she broke down in over guilt for something terribly wrong that she did," she remarked.

Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, A-Kan's, and Akuha's jaws dropped while their eyes widened for a short moment.

* * *

Flay kicked the incoming ball sending it flying up toward the left. Segawa jumped and then headbutted the ball sending it hurling toward Fina's and Rion's side. Fina palmed the incoming ball toward Rion. Rion banged the ball up toward the opposite side of the net.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara would sure have a field day if they were here," Maya remarked.

Yuki placed the back of her hands on her hips and frown. "It's amazing that they're getting away with gambling!" she scoffed.

"Probably because the school's staffs rather not spend time and effort on trivial matters," Yarai remarked.

Yuki withdrew her hands from her hips and placed her right hand over her left hand. "But they have still been called to the principle office on multiple occasions for causing mischief," she remarked.

"We should at least be grateful that they didn't pull the stunt that they've pulled on their previous school's Night of the Dance on the Night of the Dance in our school," Shizuka remarked.

"Especially on live television camera," Yuki added with her hands crossed on her chest.

Segawa banged the ball toward Flay.

Flay and Rion jumped simultaneously. Flay palmed the ball sending it rapidly hurling toward the opposite side of the net. But Rion palmed the incoming ball sending hurling right pass Segawa and then slamming on to the sandy ground. Segawa and Flay looked toward the ball for a moment and then to look toward Rion.

Rion turned to stare toward Segawa. "Face it! You'll never be able to win Yarai over, even with your breasts being bigger than Karusu!" she mocked.

Segawa bit her lower lip while she glared at Rion.

* * *

"So you're saying Kotona haven't been punished for wrong things that she did?" Yusuke asked while looking toward Rinna.

Rinna nodded while looking toward him.

"So your mother always downplayed and ignored every wrong thing your sister did, but punished you for them instead?" Kuwabara asked.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "Exactly, but..." she replied. "While she may have not been punished by our mother," she remarked. "But she did locked herself in her room and cried on her bed occasionally," she sadly added with her eyes casting downwards.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Yusuke asked.

Rinna turned to look toward him.

"If your sister had known your mother is on her side, she would have taken advantage and made you lie to downplay and cover for her," Yusuke reasoned.

"You can ask sister herself if you want," Rinna replied.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, A-Kan, Akuha, and Chifuyu turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona.

"I don't understand this," Ruuji remarked with a weak tone.

"It's alright Ruuji," Kotona remarked softly while she caressed Ruuji's left hand and her right. "I don't understand why this school tended to have people from both happy and dysfunctional families alike," she added.

Rinna and A-Kan turned to look Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Akuha, and Chifuyu turned to look toward Rinna.

"If sister was truly a bitch and I happened to be downplaying her the entire time, I would have told you guys by now," she remarked.

"So I take it that she didn't take advantage," Kuwabara remarked.

Rinna nodded. "I means more to her than anything anyone have given her," she remarked. "I'm sincerely telling you guy that big sister doesn't like getting me into trouble," she continued.

Yusuke and Kuwabara raised their left eyebrow.

"Sister values me way more than anything anyone has given her," Rinna explained. "She's unable to bear the treatments mother gives me," she added.

* * *

Flay headbutted the ball sending it hurling past Rion and then slamming onto the sandy ground.

"Not bad," Fina remarked while she walked toward the ball. She picked up the ball and then walked toward the right side of the serving area. "But you'll have to do better than that," she taunted with a smirk. Immediately afterwards she threw the ball up into the air and then double palmed it sending it flying toward the net.

Rion jumped and then banged the ball sending it hurling past Flay and then slamming onto the sandy ground.

Segawa picked up the ball and then walked toward the serving area. "You'll make a good partner for Fina on project activity," she remarked.

Fina turned her head to her left to switch her gaze from Flay to Rion.

* * *

_Two teams were standing in a large gym, one on each side of the middle line, and a few balls were aliened on that line. Ruuji, Kotona, Rinna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Akira, Aya, Yarai, Segawa, Kouji, and Neya were standing on one side of that line. While Mao, Flay, Rion, Mii, Galaga, Asuka, Aoi, Hikime, Suzuki, Ikumi, Fina, and Shinn were standing on the opposite side of that line._

_ "So it's us against the Death Eaters," Yusuke remarked with smirk._

_ "Lunatic!" Mao muttered with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face._

_ Flay turned her head to look toward her with a small smile. "Couldn't agree with you more," she remarked._

* * *

"So Kotona was at fault for accidentally breaking your mother's favorite vase, and was at fault for starting that thing with doing what you're not supposed to be doing," Kuwabara remarked.

Rinna nodded with a sigh and then inhaled deeply. "But she wasn't at fault for how mother treated me," she remarked.

"But the only thing you're guilty of is playing that very game with your sister," A-Kan remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward her. "True," she replied. "But the punishment she gave me was worse then what she should have given to sister," she remarked.

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths silently opened. They pair then turned to face Ruuji and Kotona.

"So your sister was guilt-ridden for getting you into trouble with your mother," Yusuke remarked and then turned to look toward Rinna while Kuwabara kept his facing toward the pair. "Even though your sister did so unintentionally," he added.

Shortly afterward Kuwabara turned to look toward Rinna.

Kuwabara held up his right index finger. "Could Kotona's actions on the night before the Night of the Dance be _worse_ than breaking your mother's favorite vase?" he asked and then lowered his finger.

Rinna turned to look toward him. "Based on Ruuji's and sister's behavior pattern, it's not unreasonable to believe it's so," she replied and then turned to look toward Yusuke. "Although she and Ruuji are only ones who know what happened that night," she remarked.

"A sad princess, that what she is," Chifuyu remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"That's not a nice for you of all people to say," Yusuke remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward with a small frown. "It may not be nice, but we'll have to deal with such facts if we want to help Kotona with her wellbeing," she lectured with a small smile and then that smile turned into a small frown.

Akuha crossed her arms on her chest. "But still," she said.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"She's not the only one with problems of wellbeing," she remarked and then waved her right finger in a circular motion. Her right index finger was bended while her other right fingers were closed in a fist. "And she's also not the only sad princess around here," she added.

* * *

_Flay caught the incoming ball._

_ "You out!" the referee declared while pointing toward Ruuji._

_ While Ruuji was walking to exit the field, Mii threw a ball at him. The flying ball collided with the side of his head, knocking down to the floor on impact._

_ Kotona ran toward him. She crouched and then placed her right on his head and her left hand on his shoulder. "Ruuji are you alright?" she asked with a wary voice._

_ Flay stood while the ball she was holding fell on the spot by her left shoed foot.._

_ "What a bitch!" Kawabara muttered._

_ Yusuke nodded._

_ The referee walked toward Mii while waving a yellow flag. "This is a warning for you missy!" he yelled while waving that flag. "Make another foul move and you'll be suspended from physical activities and have a deduction from your grade!" he warned._

_ Yusuke and Kuwabara side-walked closer toward each other with their heads nearing each other. _

_ "She just like beating up on him, doesn't she," Yusuke remarked._

_ "That's sort of action would still be domestic abuse," Kuwabara remarked._

_ "Especially when the abuser doesn't show or even have any remorse for his/hers actions," Yusuke added._

_ Kuwabara nodded. "Domestic abuse of _any kind_ should not be laughed upon," he remarked._

_ Yusuke nodded. "And should not be downplayed either," he added._

_ The referee turned to walk away. Once he turned around Mii back-fisted Galaga in the stomach. The referee he turned back around to walked back Mii while drawing an orange flag._

_ "Do something like that again and you'll be sent to the principal's office with a referral!" he warned._

_ "Her actions would be her undoing," Neya remarked._

_ Kouji turned to look toward her._

_ "It makes no sense to treat someone you love in such a way," she added._

* * *

"Domestic abuse is something that healthy people like us are incapable of comprehending," Chifuyu lectured.

Akuha turned to look toward her.

"Do domestic abusers actually have any remorse for their actions?" Yusuke asked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward. "No two domestic abuses are exactly the same," she lectured.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"And the same go for abusers and even the victims," she added.

Akuha placed her hands on her hips. "In most of such cases including the reported ones, we do not know the full story, so we're in no position to judge," she remarked.

Kuwabara turned to look toward her. "Domestic abuse is a serious issue," he remarked.

The other five turned to look toward him.

"It's not something that should be ignored," he added.

"I understand what you're saying," Chifuyu remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"But please keep in mind that if you're not careful, you could do the greatest harm to the _actual_ victim while letting the _actual _assailant off scott free," she lectured. "Claiming to be the victim and being the actual victim are two different things," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"Would someone go as far as to fake injury to frame someone else for something like this?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke turned to look toward him. "We've talked about this before," he remarked. "Do you honestly believe that those who report such cases wouldn't lie about it?" he asked.

"Which is why it's not a good idea to take sides," Chifuyu lectured.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"The side that is favored would definitely take advantage, and say whatever he/she wants with no question asked," she added.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"Is Kotona _really_ as bright as she appears to be?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't ask me," Yusuke remarked and then turned to look toward Rinna.

Kuwabara followed suit.

"Sister may not be perfect in everyway, especially with how she does with those around her, including us," Rinna remarked and then held up her right index finger. "But doing bad things does not makes her a bad person," she lectured.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"We tend to do wrong all the time," Kuwabara remarked.

"But we still have some good qualities," Yusuke followed.

He and Kuwabara then turned to look toward Rinna.

"If what you say is true, then your sister shouldn't be labeled as an abuser," Kuwabara remarked. "Since she acknowledges what she did wrong that very night, and does not have any known history of any domestic-abuse-related traits or pattern," he added.

Yusuke nodded. "Domestic abusers that we've came to know tend not to admit or even acknowledge what they did is wrong," he followed and crossed his arms on his chest. "If that was Mii who did that to him that very night, then she should definitely be labeled as an abuser," he remarked.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Especially if she shows no sign of any empathy or remorse for her actions," Yusuke added.

"Not surprising," Chifuyu remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"Since Mii has a long history of multiple domestic-abuse-related actions toward mainly Ruuji and Galaga according to Ruuji and Galaga themselves, and as well as Kotana, Rinna here, Seijuurou and Danbul," she added.

"Domestic abuse is a disease and domestic-abuse-related-traits are symptoms," Akuha lectured.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"Multiple different diseases and physical conditions have a tendency of sharing the exact same symptom," she continued. "And some diseases have a tendency of not displaying any symptoms until it's too late," she concluded.

A-Kan placed the back of her opened hands on her hips. "So you're saying that some domestic abuses cannot be detected that easily?" she asked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "_Most_ domestic abuses cannot be detected that easily," she lectured. "Imperfections and complexities of interpersonal relationships of all kinds make it difficult to tell whether if there's certainly an actual domestic abuse or not," she added.

Akuha nodded. "Abuse, bickering, and discipline have a tendency of sharing similar traits," she remarked.

"The brightest light casts the darkest shadow," Yusuke muttered.

The other five turned to look toward him.

"The greatest harm can result from the best intention," he added.

A-Kan and Akuha turned to look toward each other.

"So that's the reason you insisted we shouldn't get involved with what've happened between Ruuji and Kotona that night," she remarked.

Akuha nodded. "We can only know based what we see and what we've been told," she remarked. "We cannot however know the full story in most cases," she continued while she shook her head. "Since the two or more parties involved as well as witnesses have a tendency of telling different stories involving such cases," she added while keeping her head straight. "And such parties and witnesses are such unreliable narrators that there's no way of knowing which or if any of them are telling the truth, the whole truth, or even one tiny fraction of the truth," she concluded.

"Domestic abuse accusations are just as serious as domestic abuses themselves," Chifuyu lectured.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"Like in the case in all other crime accusations: the suspect is innocent _unless_ proven guilty; if you want to convict a defendant for a serious crime, you have be _absolutely_ certain that the defendant is indeed the _actual_ assailant, and you have to be able to prove it with true evidence," she added.

"So that's where the innocent-unless-proven-guilty comes into play," Yusuke remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "People do not do things without reason, and crimes do not happen without cause," she lectured.

Kuwabara tapped the right side of his chin with his right index finger and thumb. "So reasonable cause is called reasonable cause for a reason," he remarked.

Akuha crossed her arms on her chest. "There's an endless list of possibilities," she remarked. "A very few things are absolute," she added and then uncrossed her arms.

A-Kan turned to look toward her. "You and Ms. Chifuyu has said so yourselves that nothing is fool-proof," she remarked.

Akuha turned to look toward her.

"Are you two certain that we should involve ourselves with Ruuji and Kotona when it's comes to Galaga and Mii?" she asked.

Chifuyu, Rinna, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

"We know that the odds of us being correct in this are not one hundred percent," Chifuyu remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"But given to Mii's history when it comes to her actions on Ruuji and even Galaga; as well as with her threatening, intimidating, assaulting, and other forms of abusive actions; it's not unreasonable for us to believe she's plotting something against the pair," she added.

* * *

The ball bounced on the sandy ground after hurling past Segawa and Flay.

"At this rate, we'll win," Fina remarked with a smile.

"You haven't won yet," Flay remarked.

"What she said," Segawa followed while she picked up the ball and turned to face the net. "The game doesn't end until the very last point is counted," she added and then banged the ball sending it flying toward the space a few feet above the net.

* * *

"We cannot say whether or not Kotona's action that night was domestic-abuse-related," Chifuyu lectured. "Because none of us know what actually happened that night, so we're in no position to judge her," she added.

"Sister doesn't have any motive to do such harm to Ruuji," Rinna remarked. "And according to Ruuji himself: that although sister's treatment toward him wasn't perfect in everyway, she never did anything abusive toward him over the year," she added.

"Even if either one of them tells us what happened that night," Akuha remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"There'll be no way to know if they'll be lying about it or not," she added.

"And we should leave it at that for the time being," Chifuyu suggested.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"As we have discussed repeatedly: Kotona is suffering enough as it is because of her guilt, and remorse," she added and then gestured her opened hand toward Rinna.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"And just like what we've talked about before: what've happened between Ruuji and sister that night happened between Ruuji and sister that night," she lectured. "Sister's empathy and remorse are all that she need for atonement of whatever it is that she did," she remarked. "And Sister can't see a psychotherapist because he/she would undoubtedly try to get the information of that night out of her one way or another, and there's no telling what that very therapist would do with that information once he/she have gotten it," she added.

A wind started to constantly blow by.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"If that is the case, then we're the only ones who can help her in times of need," Chifuyu remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"We and the rest of the crew on the supportive side are the closest ones that she has," she added.

Rinna turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "True, we're all that they have," she remarked. "I honestly hope Ruuji's family would accept us despite what sister has done and despite us coming from a screwed up family," she added.

Akuha turned to look toward her. "You're not the only one here from a screwed up family," she remarked.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea for ordinary civilians to have assault rifles and high capacity magazines?" Mikami asked while looking toward Light.

"Law enforcement and the military are government organizations," Light remarked.

Sayu turned to look toward him.

"And taking away the people's rights to bear such weapons is not the American way," he added.

Misa crossed her arms on her chest. "Same as relying on the government to solve all our problems for us," she remarked.

Light turned to look toward her.

"Our government is needed to keep us in line," Takada remarked.

Sayu turned to look toward her. "But who's there to keep them in line?" she asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "The Founding Fathers intended for nation to be made in which no one is to be above the law and no one is to have absolute authority over anything," he remarked. "At least that what our nation's ideology supposed to be," he added.

* * *

"Assassinations of the US Presidents didn't happen without reasons," Tokiko remarked.

Mao turned to look toward her with her left eyebrow raised and right eyebrow lowered. "You saying that these assassinations are justified?" she asked.

Tokiko turned to look toward her. "That's depends on who you ask," she replied and then to look toward the horizon. "I've only said they didn't happen without reasons," she remarked. "But I didn't say they didn't happen without good reasons or without bad reasons," she added. "And let's just leave it at that while we're here," she advised.

"Government officials of our nation along with those of other nations have been known to do questionable things on multiple occasions," Kai remarked. "Politicians along with people of high and low position alike have been known to advocate and do questionable things as well," he added.

"There're extremists of all kinds all over the place," Moka remarked while staring off at the horizon.

Some of the others nearby turned to look toward her.

"Extremity is the beauty of our democracy, which is why there are people trying to change our nation to what they believe, is for the better," she added.

"Which is one of the reasons why we need to mind our surroundings back at home," Kurama remarked. "Much of our nation's problems lie within us the people, but at the same time the solutions to those problems lie within us the people as well," he added.

Kurumu turned to look toward him. "You're saying we people are both our nation's problems and solutions?" she asked.

"Exactly," Kurama replied while staying in the exact same position. "And it's easy to forget that the US Government officials are people of our nation as well," he remarked.

Tsukune walked toward Moka. "Now we're talking about our government and us," he remarked.

"Our government and fellow people are not to be taken lightly," Moka lectured. "But at the same time we are no better than those extremists around us," she added.

"Are you saying we could harm the very people we want to help?" he asked.

Moka nodded and then turned to look toward the horizon. "Like what we have repeatedly talked about before: the brightest light casts the darkest shadow, the greatest harm can result from the best intention," she remarked and then turned to look toward Tsukune. "Utopia is something that we can only dream of," she continued. "Lots of people of all kinds use the end to justify the means, especially the means that happened to be morally questionable," she concluded.

"Being a government official or even a politician is being a potential target for assassination and who know what else," Laura remarked.

Ichika and Ruby turned to look toward her.

"Which is why the feds spend so much time, effort, and money on protection of the President and other Government officials," Ichika remarked.

"When you become a politician you would get an unwritten enemies list," Ruby remarked.

Witchsoaar walked toward the wall and stood by while staring at the horizon. "The world of politics is a very dangerous place to be in so many ways," she lectured.

Some of the others turned to look toward her.

"It's a world of lies, hypocrisies, biases, and as well as corruptions," she continued. "And as well difficulties where emotions, mentalities, and moralities are put to the test far greater than anything anyone of us can ever imagine," she added. "And if you're not too careful, you could become the very problems that you're trying to solve," she concluded.

"Which is why the Founding Fathers wanted a social system that consisted of a balance of power between government and people, and as well as no one of any kind should absolute authority of any kind," Lelouch remarked.

"Right now we have own problems to deal with," Kai remarked.

Some of the others turned to look toward him.

"While some of our problems have been resolved by now; but we still have other problems to deal with, and more new problems are just keep on coming," he added.

"We're the best that we have for each other," Irene remarked.

Kai along with some of the others turned to look toward her.

"So we need to our best to help each other out," she added.

* * *

"We need at least two recruits for this project, butthead," Mii remarked while glaring toward Galaga.

"So two recruits are all the help we'll need to succeed in this project?" Galaga asked.

"Exactly," Mii replied and then punched Galaga in the stomach. "Two more people is more than enough to help me complete this project," she sweetly remarked with a smile while she withdrew her hand and then backhanded Galaga with her other hand. After that she turned to look toward the watery horizon while she clapped her hands in front of her. "Everything will set right upon this project's success," she remarked happily with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Ruuji," Kotona called while looking out toward the horizon.

"Yes Kotona," Ruuji he responded while he turned to look toward her.

"Your parents enrolled you at our school so you could improve yourself, didn't they?" she asked.

"Yes Kotona, it's like what I've said the first time we've met," Ruuji replied. "My performance was inferior back at home, so they've decided to send me to this school for a chance of improvement," he added.

Kotona nodded slightly. "You have just told me recently that at one point you've overheard your parents' discussion about whether or not to consider making your younger brother Faaji the heir in your place," she remarked with a low tone. "And yet you don't seem to hold anything against him," she added and then turned to look toward Ruuji.

"I couldn't hold anything against Faaji because my inferiority problem isn't his fault," Ruuji remarked and then brought his right toward a distance from his face with his palm facing toward him.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji and then gently both her hands on his hand. "You have improved a lot over the year," she remarked while she caress his hand. "Your parents and brother were very proud of you when we've met them at winter break, and they've said you'll definitely become the heir if you keep it up," she continued. "And if they could see you now that you're more than a capable leader like Akira, Yusuke, Lelouch, and Light," she added. Shortly afterwards she stopped caressing his hand and then drew him into an embrace. "But would your family accept me as your girlfriend despite what I've did?" she asked while she tightened her embrace.

Ruuji wrapped his arms around her back. "I've known them my whole life, I'm sure they'll accept you, I'm sure they'll understand," he reassured.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn Asuka, Stella Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, and Meyrin Hawke

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	24. Awareness and Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Additional Disclaimer: The characters like all of us all have their own controversial opinions over serious matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the characters are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

_Flay and Aoi were sitting at a bench in a park._

_ "Children are so easy to control and manipulate," Flay remarked and then leaned back. "They tend to do whatever they are told and tend to believe whatever they are told," she added._

_ "You can be amazed by the way immature kids tend to act," Aoi remarked. "Not all of them act exactly the same way," she added._

* * *

"Israel is not the real problem here, it's anti-semitism that's the real problem here," Chifuyu lectored.

Akuha, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rinna looked toward her.

"As we talked about repeatedly: anti-semitism has been happening for centuries and even long before the time of the Roman Empire," she continued. "Even the entire actual history of HaShoah does not scratch the surface of the entire actual history of anti-semitism, especially in Europe," she added. "And even the cases in the other part of the long history are just as grueling as HaShoah itself," she concluded.

"So what's happening now is a repetition of history," Yusuke remarked. "Which is why the 'Land for Peace' and the 'Two States Solutions' are not the answer," he added.

Chifuyu nodded. "Exactly," she replied. "Although like what I've said before: those are our opinions over what's going on here and elsewhere," she remarked. "But I still believe that these are the truth of what is happening around us," she added. "And I don't have any clear answer for the problems in this region and the surrounding areas," she concluded.

"Ending the Arab-Israeli War is impossible as long as there's anti-semitism," Rinna lectured. "And like what we have discussed about repeatedly: in every generation there are people wanting to kill Jews," she added.

"What the hell can we do to end anti-semitism once and for all without causing it to continue and worsen?" Yusuke asked with a bitter tone and a frown.

"Ending anti-semitism for good is not that easy," Chifuyu lectured and then frowned. "The Nazis may fallen when the Second World War ended; but there are still Neo-Nazis and also those who happened to be Nazis by different names, especially the anti-semitic groups who happened to be running the leadership of the surrounding neighbors," she added.

"Hamas and other anti-semitic political groups using propaganda to discredit Israel and the Jews in order justify their destruction," Kuwabara remarked.

"Is exactly what the Nazi have done after World War I," Yusuke added.

"Not just the Nazi," Chifuyu remarked. "But other political groups, advocates, and such have been known to do similar things throughout Eurasia and the rest of the world including the Americas over the long history of anti-semitism," she added.

"So we keep on talking about anti-semitism because," Kuwabara remarked.

"History keeps repeating itself," Yusuke added.

Chifuyu nodded. "This State here is the means of preventing HaShoah from repeating itself," she lectured. "But keep in mind of the signs around us that should not be ignored and as well as the signs of the past, for those who don't learn history are doomed to repeat it," she added.

"I've seen on the news quotes that sounds like what we've talked about in class," Rinna remarked. "In my opinion there are plenty of Palestinians supporters condemning and demonizing Israel and the Jews like the Nazi condemned and demonized the Jews before and during World War II," she added.

Chifuyu nodded. "There may be suffering on both sides, but keep in mind that Hamas and the likes are playing the victim card just like the Nazi did," she remarked. "In order to demonize the Israelis and the Jews to justify their destruction," she added.

Kuwabara placed his right index finger and thumb on his chin for a moment. "'First they came for the socialists, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a socialist.

"'Then they've came for the trade unionists, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a trade unionist.

"'Then they came for the Jews, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a Jew.

"'Then they came for me, and there was no one left to speak to me,'" he remarked.

Yusuke and Rinna turned to look toward him.

"Like what we've seen on both 9/11s," Rinna remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"They're not just targeting Israel, they're targeting our nation as well along with several others," she added.

"Considering the incidents that happened to relatives and love ones of fellow students and staffs alike; especially Flay, Lacus, and Galaga," Akuha remarked.

"I see what you mean," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara scratched his chin for a moment. "How exactly could Islamist Terrorists be Nazis by different names?" he asked.

Yusuke turned to look toward Chifuyu and then the other three followed suit.

"The Nazi and the Islamist Terrorists want to exterminate the Jews," Chifuyu replied. "Both the Nazi and the Islamist Terrorists have blamed the Jews for things that have gone wrong, both have used propaganda to demoralize and discredit the Jews in order to justify their destruction, and both also played the victim card in order justify demonization of the Jews and the Western World," she added.

"And Nazi and the Islamist Terrorists have gave the Germans and the Muslims (especially Palestinians) a bad name respectively," Akuha remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"And like what we've talked about before: be wary of those who condemn Israel, be wary of those who demonize the Israelis and the Jews, be wary of those who compare Israel to Nazi Germany, be wary of those who consider Israel a Nazi Germany by a different name, be wary of those who are being bias against Israel, be wary of those who want to divide Israel's capitol city Jerusalem, be wary of those who pressure Israel to give up any portion of her land, be wary of those who advocate for Palestine (especially one being governed by an anti-semitic group), be wary of those who downplay Hamas and other terrorist organizations who launches rockets on Israeli civilians while using their own civilians as human shields, and be wary of those who deny Israel's right to exist and the lands that rightfully belongs to her and the Jews as well," she added.

"That's a lot coming from you," Kuwabara remarked.

Akuha turned to look toward him. "And even that much does not even scratch the surface," she remarked.

"Both Nazi and Terrorists have disregard for human life," Rinna remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her while she turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"And like what you've said back in class repeatedly Ms. Chifuyu: the Nazi made anti-semitic children books and Hamas made anti-semitic children cartoon shows," she added.

The other three turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"True," Chifuyu started with a nod. "Israel and the Jews may not be perfect in everyway, but imperfection does not justify demonization," she lectured.

"So it's just like what you've said earlier and repeatedly," Yusuke remarked.

The other four turned to look toward him.

"Enemies of Israel and the Jews would undoubtedly use any of Israel's flaw and fault in order to demoralize and discredit Israel," he added.

"Which is something they have been doing for centuries," Rinna remarked.

"You can be amazed by how many people, groups, and nations alike don't accept Israel as the Jewish Holy Land and don't accept Jerusalem as Israel's capital city," Chifuyu remarked. "Lack of will of acceptance is one of the major causes of conflicts and problems," she lectured.

* * *

Kouji and Neya were standing by a large black and white picture of corpses piled up in the pit. Much of the corpses were so thin that looked like skeletons covered with skin. Some of those corpses were even covered with blood. And some of them were dressed in what appeared to be striped pajamas.

"So this is what could happen should a Palestinian State with an anti-semitic government ever form here in place of Israel," Kouji remarked.

Neya turned to look toward him.

"A Palestinian State with an anti-semitic government and with the pre-1967 borders could potentially bring Israel closer to destruction," he added.

"A Berlin Wall was bad enough as it was, we surely don't need a Jerusalem Wall," Neya remarked and then turned to look toward that picture. "It has been happening for too many generations, and it's still happening today," she added with what sounded sadness in her voice.

Kouji turned to look toward that picture. "They'll stop at nothing until Israel is gone and HaShoah happens once again on a much greater scale," he remarked with a down tone.

"How could the world be so blind?" Neya asked with sad voice. "Enemies of Israel and Jews desire nothing more than their destruction," she sadly remarked with tears starting to spill from her eyes.

* * *

A-Kan walked to where Chifuyu, Akuha, and Rinna were standing. "We just can't stop talking about anti-semitism and the Arab-Israeli Conflict," she remarked.

"Not to mention political and social problems with our homeland and even our home region," Akuha added with the back of her left hand on her hip.

Chifuyu nodded. "We're unable to layoff them due to our desire to maintain our awareness and vigilance over such matters," she remarked. "But keep in mind that we are no different than the extremists around us," she lectured.

A-Kan turned to look toward Akuha. "Right now we have such problems among ourselves and each other," she remarked.

"Indeed," Chifuyu remarked with a nod.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"As much as we would like do whatever we can to help you guys out," she added and then held up her right index finger. "But there's only much that we can do to help without doing more harm," she lectured.

Akuha nodded and then turned to look toward A-Kan. "Which is why we cannot intervene with every thing happens between you guys, your friends, your family, your companions, anyone closest to you, and even yourselves," she remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward her.

Akuha then turned to look toward her. "But we'll do whatever we can to help with the situation concerning Ruuji and your sister," she added with a smiled.

Chifuyu turned to look toward the pair. "We have all seen Mii's reaction upon finding out Ruuji's and Kotona's hookup," she remarked.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"Yes we've seen what she has done afterward before she left with Galaga following her," Rinna remarked.

"And you have decided that we let them off easily that time," Akuha remarked with a small frown.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "I know there's no telling they'll do, which is why we have Seijuurou and Danbul keep a close eye on them," she remarked.

"But there's also what's happening with the other students as well," Akuha remarked.

Rinna nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help you guys out," she said.

Chifuyu and Akuha turned to look toward her.

"Since I know that me, sister, and Ruuji would need as much help as possible," she remarked.

Chifuyu, Akuha, and A-Kan nodded.

"You already have some friends and allies among us to help you out," Chifuyu remarked. "But something tells me that you'll need all the help you can get, so there's no harm in asking," she added.

"True," Akuha remarked with a nod.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"But keep in mind that there's plenty among those with joined us on this trip who happened to be potential recruit for Mii," she added.

* * *

Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Sayu were standing side by side in that order while Light stood in front of them.

"A common thing of war is both sides demonizing each other," Light remarked.

"We know that," Misa remarked. "So what's the point of pointing this out again?" she asked.

"One thing we should know is about things that are happening around us," Light remarked. "Which are some of the reasons why we cannot layoff the controversial topics so easily," he lectured.

Takada nodded and then raised her hand. "Like what we've talked about repeatedly: not every one of us, even among us shares the same opinions over these matters," she remarked and then lowered her hand.

Light nodded. "True; while not even all of _us_ shares the same opinions over such matters, we at least share some things in common," he remarked.

The other four nodded.

Sayu crossed her arms on her chest. "We all want to end crime and corruption problems in our nation," she remarked and than uncrossed her right arm. "But how do we do so without ending up becoming the problem in place?" she asked.

Light turned to look toward her. "Good question Sayu," he remarked and then turned to look toward her along with the other three. "That's exactly the type of question I've been asking myself," he added.

"But still something need to done," Mikami remarked.

Misa nodded. "These problems won't go away on their on," she remarked.

"Exactly the point," Light remarked with a nod.

The other four looked straight toward him.

"It's not always easy to do the right thing," he lectured. "And especially when it's comes to making morally difficult decisions," he added. "But still someone got do something about what is happening," he remarked.

* * *

Ruuji and Kotona walked to where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Moka, Kai, Mao, Reut Golan, and Ichika were standing.

"We've been here longer than we've planned," Kotona remarked.

Ichika nodded. "We're unable to layoff controversial topics of what's happening in this region and back at home," he remarked.

"We should be alright while we're up here," Moka remarked while pointing her index fingers downward. "But we'll need to refrain from political discussion when we leave this place," she added.

Kai turned to look toward her. "I see your point," he remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward him.

"We're tourists not politicians, we're in no position to preach about what's going on here in this region and the surrounding areas," he lectured.

"Point taken," Moka remarked with a nod.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"Like what Ms. Chifuyu have said: we're here to relax, not to start a political warfare," she added.

"She's right," Reut Golan remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"As much we would like to advocate for Israel, we can only do so much back at home," she added.

"But still," Ruuji remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward him.

"We cannot ignore what is happening here and the surrounding areas," he added.

"We can we continue our support for this nation while we're here," Moka remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"But we should still watch what we say or do while we're here," she added.

"But still, we cannot ignore what is happening in this region," Yusuke remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward him.

"As well as what officials of international organizations and governments (including our own) are doing about it," he added.

"I get what you're saying," Moka remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"Like what've I say before: we'll continue to show our support for Israel while we're here," she declared. "But keep in mind that we're only here on vacation not a political mission," she remarked.

"Exactly the point," Kai remarked with a nod.

The other nine turned to look toward him.

"Do not forget that the people here in this very region are not the only ones with problems," he lectured. "While we do have own problems that we will have to deal with among ourselves and each other, we still cannot ignore the problems here," he added. "We'll show our support for Israel while we're here with Stars of David and Israeli flags," he remarked.

Kotona nodded. "He's right," she remarked.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"We should show our support for Israel while we relax and enjoy our trip here," she added.

Ruuji nodded with a smile.

"We can only root for the big boys and girls, but we cannot participate in their affairs," Moka lectured.

The other nine turned to look toward her.

"Although we should focus on our own problems and layoff on the political problems of society; but still we should not ignore the political problems of society, although there isn't much we can do about them for the time being," she added.

* * *

Kira and Lacus were standing by a large tree. At the bottom of the tree was a stone with some names carved on it in German, Polish, Arabic, English, and Hebrew.

"In such museum there're only trees but no forest," Lacus remarked with a sad tone.

* * *

"I just about had it with all the political discussions around here!" Keiko murmured.

Chifuyu and Akuha walked Reah.

Reah turned to look toward them. "I take it that you're ready to get going in the next direction," she remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "We've been here too long already," she remarked. "I'm sure we're more than ready to head to the Western Wall after we finish going through the rest of this tower," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona walked toward them.

Akuha turned to look toward them. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright," Ruuji replied and then turned to look toward Kotona. "And Kotona seems to be doing fine, but..." he added and paused.

Chifuyu turned to look toward them while Rinna, Yusuke, and Kuwubara walked toward them.

"We're ready to get going somewhere," Rinna remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona.

Keiko walked toward the group.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward her.

* * *

"Things tend to get out of hands with both the right and the left wing alike," Light remarked.

"We'll correct the corruptions once we become government officials ourselves," Misa declared.

Takada turned to look toward her. "What makes you think that we will able to do better without getting corrupted ourselves?" she asked.

"Good question Kiyomi," Light remarked.

Takada and the other three turned to look toward him.

"That's where the difficulty comes into play when it comes to gaining powers of some kind over those around you," he lectured. "Since power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely," he added. "And if we're not careful with our actions when fighting against monsters, we could end up becoming monsters ourselves," he concluded.

The other four look toward him for a moment without saying anything.

"But still, we can't just sit around and do nothing about what is happening within our government," Mikami remarked.

"And not to mention in our society as well," Misa added.

"When we get to such position we'll undoubtedly get a large unwritten enemies list of high and low profile political enemies alike," Takada added.

"There'll be plenty of obstacles in our way; especially in the form of those who would say and do anything to get elected, especially in the dirtiest way any one of us could imagine," Sayu added.

Light nodded. "Let's just say that I'm glad that ben zona is no longer in office," he remarked.

Mikami nodded. "Yeah, but it still didn't matter to us who won the 2016 Presidential Election and the 2020 Presidential Election," he remarked.

Takada nodded. "Since both and all sides have a tendency of going so far," she remarked.

"Neither of those candidates of the previous elections were anyone any one of us had in mind," Misa remarked with her arms crossed on her chest.

Sayu nodded. "When we reach the right position to become candidates, we might have the IRS and who knows who else targeting our asses," she remarked.

Light nodded. "The IRS is a service not for the people but for the government," he remarked.

"Only a few people (who aren't members of the government) would take on the IRS, like Mrs. Elegance CEO of the Iron Rock Corporation," Takada remarked.

Misa turned to look toward her. "The mother of Rinna and Kotona," she remarked.

"Exactly," Light remarked.

Misa turned to look toward him.

"She happened to be one of the few who have managed to get away with tax evasion," he added.

"That's scary," Misa remarked while being taken back.

Sayu nodded.

"We all know what happens to taxpayers who don't pay their taxes," Mikami calmly remarked with his arms crossed.

"Exactly," Light remarked. "Whether Mrs. Elegance refusal to pay her taxes is a good thing or not depend on who you ask," he added. "And let's leave it at that," he advised.

"These unfair tax problems have been around even _way_ long before the American Revolution," Mikami remarked.

"True," Light remarked with a nod. "Unfair taxes were one of the reasons the Jews rebelled against the Roman Empire," he lectured.

"Just like with the American Revolution," Mikami remarked.

Light nodded. "Exactly," he replied and held up his right index finger. "But even the start of the American Revolution was not the only incident by a long shot that resulted from unfair taxes," he lectured.

"Unfair taxes are not the only things that have caused the American Revolution," Takada remarked.

"True," Light replied with a nod. "The mistreatment of the American Colonists by British Government, the American Colonists not having representation in the British Parliament, and as well as the British Government violating the Bill of Rights on multiple occasions," he added.

"So Great Britain had a Bill of Rights at the time of the American Revolution?" Misa asked with her eyebrows raised.

Mikami crossed his arms on his chest. "It's what happens when your government is a hypocrite," he remarked.

"Governments are not the only hypocrites in society," Light lectured.

Mikami uncrossed his arms.

"But still, what would keep us from becoming hypocrites in place?" Sayu asked.

* * *

Reah along with Chifuyu and Akuha were standing in front of the large group.

"It's time for us to move on," Chifuyu declared. "We've been here longer than we've planned," she remarked. "And we've talked a lot about history, as well controversial and political issues of this region and of our own society while we've been here," she added. "While we continue on, I would to ask for you guys to please watch what you say for the time being, and please refrain from political discussions unless they happened to something to do with the problems we have among ourselves and each other," she asked. "Like domestic abuse for example," she remarked.

Kazuki raised his hand. "Is a domestic abuse a political topic?" he asked and lowered his hand.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "Domestic abuse is a serious issue that should not be ignored and should not be laughed upon," she lectured. "And what authorities are doing about it should not be laughed upon and should not be ignored either," she added and then turned to toward the group. "And please keep in mind that domestic abuse accusation is as serious as domestic abuse itself," she conclude and then gestured her right hand toward Akuha.

Akuha nodded. "How do you fight monsters without becoming a monster yourself?" she asked. "Domestic abuse is a serious issue that's happening even among us and our love ones, which is something that cannot be ignored," she lectured. "False domestic accusations and convictions are just as serious as domestic abuse itself," she added and then gestured her hand toward Chifuyu.

Chifuyu nodded. "Men are people, not pigs; women are people, not angels," she remarked. "Women can do right and women can do wrong, men can do right and men can do wrong," she lectured. "When it's comes to domestic abuse and domestic abuse accusations; generality of any kind doesn't matter, individuality does," she added.

Akuha nodded. "Wanting to end domestic abuse, especially against women and children is an understatement," she remarked and then held up her right index finger. "But the means used by authorities and advocates alike to get to that end have an increase of domestic abuses of other kinds," she added.

Chifuyu nodded. "It's what happens when you favor one side over the other," she lectured. "You could end up harming the actual victim while helping the actual assailant," she added and then gestured her hand toward Akuha.

Akuha nodded. "Sometimes we have to learn from mistakes not just from ourselves, but from others," she lectured. "Not just from our society, but from other societies; not just from our hometown, but from other cities and villages alike; not just from our state, but from other states and territories; and not just from our nation, but from other nations as well," she added and gestured her hand toward Chifuyu.

Chifuyu nodded. "In this school we teachers, faculties, and staffs are the authority figures while you students are the civilians," she remarked.

Yusuke raised his right hand. "This is figuratively speaking I guess, Ms. Chifuyu," he remarked and then lowered his hand.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "You're correct Yusuke, this is figuratively speaking," she replied and then turned toward the rest of the group. "While this is figuratively speaking, we're still literally a society in our rights," she lectured. "As different societies function differently from one another with different: ways, laws, rules, normality, values, customs, taboos, and such," she continued. "Different societies also tend to come in different shapes and forms; and our school among other places is no exception," she added and then gestured toward Akuha.

Akuha nodded. "As an ecosystem we're not that isolated from our outside surrounding," she lectured. "And we authority figures are not that far off from authority figures of other kinds of other places of various scales," she added and then gestured toward Chifuyu with a nod.

Chifuyu nodded. "Some of you may have heard something like this too many times before from people like us: we're the goods guys here; we're here to guide you; we're here to help; it's for your own good; it's for your safety and for the safety of everyone around you; we're the peace keepers here; we're doing this to keep you safe, so you'll have to endure this procedure; evidence don't lie; tests don't lie; tests results don't lie; results don't lie; files don't lie; and stuffs like that," she remarked.

Yusuke raised his right hand. "I've heard things like these too many times before from corrupt individuals," he remarked and then lowered his hand.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "Even honest individuals would say such things due to human-error," she lectured. "But who am I to talk," she remarked while she turned toward the group. "You students are suppose to trust us with your lives and consult us if you problem with anything. But I understand that you have good reasons to doubt people like us. Since not all people like us are as good as they appears to be; especially to your parents, guardians, and even school administrators; and especially when no one else is around you," she added.

Ruuji raised his right hand. "You're the one who've helped us a lot, you're one of those I trusts with my life," he remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "I have only done what I can on my part," she replied and then turned to look toward the group. "You can only solve much of your own problems if you're willing to do whatever you can on your part; since people like us can only help you with such problems, but we cannot solve them for you," she lectured. "Some of your problems with yourselves and those around you are easy to solve; if you're willing to swallow your pride, set aside your envy, let go of your grudge, let go of your anger, and set your ego; you can only change if you yourself are willing to change, since no one can change you but yourself," she added.

Mao raised her right hand. "Such problems can be resolved if the offending party is willing to make amends," she remarked.

All the others turned to look toward her.

"What if the offending party is unwilling to make amends or cooperate, or deliberately does more harm to the offended party?" she asked. "Like Mii and her henpecked right-hand-partner for example might not make things any batter considering the last time we saw them," she remarked and then lowered her hand.

All the others then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"It's unfortunately true that not all parties involved in an incidence are willing to cooperate or change," Chifuyu sadly replied while slightly casting her gaze downwards toward the ground. "We cannot force such people to change or even reform," she lectured while she turned to look toward Ruuji, Kotona, and Rinna. "Mii and Galaga are out of our league and there isn't much we can do about them for now," she remarked. "But you should be grateful that we've decided to let them slide last time we've met," she added.

"I understand Ms. Chifuyu, but still..." Ruuji remarked and then paused.

Chifuyu turned to look toward him. "What has happened with Mii is not your fault," she remarked with a soft tone. "So don't blame yourself over something you have no control over," she advised and then turned to look toward Kotona. "You're as broken enough as you are," she remarked.

Kotona looked down toward the ground without saying anything.

Ruuji and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"Perhaps you have been broken even long before you came to our school, and you've hid it so well that we didn't notice for a while," Chifuyu added.

Ruuji turned to look toward Rinna.

Rinna took a deep breathe and then turned to look toward him. "Sister's emotional problem was probably the real reason Mother enrolled her into this school," she remarked and then pointed her right thumb toward herself. "And Mother's real for enrolling me is to keep watch over sister," she added.

Ruuji smiled. "The task of looking after Kotona is something you and Kotona are more than okay with," he remarked.

Rinna nodded. "While the task of looking out for sister's wellbeing was given to me by mother, I'm looking out for sister on my own freewill anyway," she remarked.

Ruuji dropped his smile while he turned to look toward Kotona and then turned to look back toward Rinna. "Why did your mother enrolled her to the school instead of hiring a psychologist?" he asked.

Rinna rubbed her right elbow with her left hand for a moment. "I honestly have no idea," she replied.

She and Ruuji then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

Chifuyu was looking toward Kotona. "You're still a good person, you can still get better," she remarked. "While there are plenty who happened to be worse than you are," she added.

* * *

"The real rise of tyranny come from people who are stupid enough to give up their rights and their freedom for protection," Light lectured. "Liberty doesn't die from bloodshed, it dies from rounds of applause," he added.

Misa nodded. "It's also how corruptions come into play," she remarked.

"Which is why we need to rid society of those bastards," Mikami remarked.

Sayu turned to look toward him. "What makes you think we're any better than them?" she asked.

"I see your point," Takada remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"We and they are people as well; and if we're not careful with our actions against malicious people, we could become malicious people in place," she lectured.

"Which is why too much power is not good," Light lectured.

The other four turned to look toward him.

"As of now we're not big enough to do anything about the political problems of our nation's society and as well as this region and the surrounding areas," he remarked.

The other four turned to look and nod toward each other for a moment and then turned to look back toward Light.

"For the time being we should focus more on the drama of what is happening with our fellow students," he added.

* * *

"Multiple incidents have happened among our students and under our watch no less, especially with: the murders of three of the students, what've happened to Kozue, what've happened between Kouji and Ikumi, what've to happened to Neya and Aoi, the incident at the Night of the Dance that happened between Akira and Rion, what happening now with Mii and Galaga, and what is happening with the others here and back home as well," Chifuyu started while facing the group. "Authority figures like us have such limitation in what we can do about the situations for good reasons. Bullying of all kinds and domestic abuses of all kinds are serious issues that should not be ignored or even laughed upon. False accusations of bullying and domestic abuses are just as serious as bullying and domestic abuses themselves. The problem is that it is not always easy to distinguish between true accusation and false accusation.

"Affirmative actions are discriminations of different kinds, especially of reversed kinds. The side that is of a favored ethnic group would undoubtedly take advantage and frame the side of the unfavored ethnic group.

"Had we teachers, faculties, and staffs had so much power and authority that we be fully capable of eradicating bullying and disruptions, and as well as helping you students with earning no less than top grades and no less than top performances; but so much power and authority could have corrupted us to the point of becoming the very monsters we have sworn to protect you from. First, we would have severely punished those of you who've bullied other students in certain ways. Next, we would have severely punished those of you who've committed even minor offences. After that; we would have severely punished those of you who just simply did something that we don't like, don't have the same taste as we do, don't like the things that we like, don't have the same political views as we do, and as well as don't do things the exact way we want you to do. And finally, we would have just simply abused you ourselves just for the fun of it.

"That is why great power comes with great responsibility. A lot of time we have to be more careful with our friends than with our enemies. Those who are stupid enough to give up their freedom for security deserve neither freedom nor security. So to those of you who were wondering about how or why we were unable to prevent those incidents from happening, now you know," she lectured.

Yusuke, Kuwakara, Kurama, and Hiei turned to look toward each other.

"So crimes and corruptions truly are impossible to eliminate," Kuwabara remarked.

"In a perfect world we won't need law enforcement to maintain peace and order," Kurama remarked.

Yusuke nodded. "True," he remarked. "We need authority figures to keep us in line when we misbehave," he added. "But who's there to keep them in line when they misbehave?" he asked.

"The people supposedly," Hiei answered.

The four then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

Rinna placed her right index finger and thumb on her chin while Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"Not much can be done now," Ruuji remarked and then exhaled deeply.

"So if Mii really is worse than I am, then you wouldn't have been in a healthy relationship had you hooked up with her," Kotona remarked with a weak tone.

Ruuji gently grabbed her hands. "Like what Rinna and I have said beforehand, you're a lot better than you think," he remarked. "You're even better than Mii," he added.

Rinna removed her index finger and thumb from her chip while she turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "You both are even better than Mother," she remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward Rinna.

Kotona withdrew her hands from Ruuji. "You know what Mother would do to you if she finds out about what've happened to my state of mind," she remarked.

Rinna nodded. "We can worry about her later," she remarked. "We won't see Mii and Galaga until we meet them at the Dead Sea, so we'll see how things will turnout then," she added.

"I'm pretty sure that even some Palestinians hate the terrorists' guts," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, and Myrobinerg turned to look toward her while Rolin Suta and Rakesid were already looking toward her.

"Israelis and Palestinians alike are divided over the issues," Witchsoaar remarked.

Yahlida Prokue turned to look toward her. "People have a tendency of being divided over issues," she remarked.

"Divisions over opinions are the roots of controversies," Myrobinerg remarked. "And controversial opinions are part of our democracy and part of our freedom," she added.

"Keeping our democracy and keeping our freedom involves dealing with disagreeable controversial opinions of others," Witchsoaar remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"If we six as a group can't decide on voting, then we'll have to decide on compromising in a way that all six of us would agree on," she added.

Chifuyu clapped her hands three times.

Everyone in the group in front of her turned to look toward her.

"The responsibility of having Freedom of Speech is being careful with those around us," Chifuyu lectured. "Since serious opinions over political issues are as controversial as they can be; so I would like to once again ask for you guys to please keep your political opinions to a minimum, even more so this time," she remarked. "Our real focus should be on the dramas among ourselves," she added. "And that's where our real main focus will be for the time being," she declared.

* * *

Fina banged the incoming ball sending it flying toward Rion.

Rion jumped and then punched the ball with her right fist sending it hurling rapidly toward the ground on the opposite side of the net.

Flay slid on the sandy ground and then kicked the hurling ball with her left leg before it touch the ground, sending it flying rapidly toward the net.

Segawa jumped and then headbutted the ball, sending it hurling rapidly toward the ground on the opposite side of the net. It hurled right pass Rion and then slammed on ground.

"Looks like we win this game," Flay declared with her palms on her hips.

Segawa calmly stared at Rion. "I used to think that you having bigger breasts made you a better woman, but it turned out to not be the case at all," she calmly remarked. "Bigger breasts doesn't makes you any better than the other four girls (especially Mami) or even me for that matter," she added.

Rion clenched her fists and her teeth while she glared at Segawa.

"I don't envy your breasts anymore," Segawa declared. "And by-the-way, Akira doesn't like you that way anymore because of what you have done to him on the Night of the Dance," she remarked. "It's true there are times you'll have to be more careful with your friend than with your enemy," she added. "You've broke him that night, because you couldn't control your attitude. You can't stand other girls showing affection toward him and yet you took it all out on him. He has already chosen you back then and you would have won him easily. But you've blew your chance at winning his heart that very night. The very reason you've acted that way is because you wanted him all for yourself, so you've lashed out at him when things didn't went the way you wanted to," she lectured.

Rion tightened her clench on her fists while she growled.

* * *

The group was walking on the bricked ground. Reah was walking in the lead while Chifuyu and Akuha were behind along with Rinna and A-Kan.

A song suddenly started to play. Chifuyu reached into her pulse and then drew out a mobile phone. The song stopped playing when she tapped the screen and then brought the phone toward her ear. "Kotona only seems to fine, but her state of mind may not be as stable as it appears," she responded.

_"We both know that she may still be fragile, and Mii seems to know so too," _Seijuurou's voice remarked through the phone's speaker.

"So how is the pair doing?" Chifuyu asked.

_"Mii seems to be up something, we don't know what," _Danbul's voice remarked. _"But I'm sure she's up to no good,"_ it added.

_"We can only keep a fair distance from them," _Seijuurou's voice remarked.

"I understand our current limitation," Chifuyu remarked. "So I suggest you maintain your distance until our meeting at the Dead Sea," she advised.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, and Irene

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn Asuka, Stella Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, and Meyrin Hawke

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	25. Careful

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Additional Disclaimer: The characters like all of us all have their own controversial opinions over serious matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the characters are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

Chifuyu placed her phone in her purse and then withdrew her empty opened hand while Rinna, Akuha, and A-Kan were looking toward her.

"I take it that things aren't getting any better," Rinna remarked with her eyes narrowed and a small frown.

Chifuyu turned her head to look toward her. "I wouldn't jump to conclusion if I were you," she remarked. "We currently don't know what Mii's intentions are," she added. "And please remember that we go by the innocent-unless-proven-guilty code, we shouldn't make a move on her yet," she concluded.

Rinna nodded. "I understand what you're saying about the need of protecting innocent people like us from people like yourselves," she remarked.

"There are plenty of those who are far worse than us," Chifuyu remarked. "Which is why certain lines are needed to be drawn to separate ourselves from them," she lectured. "We can't catch suspects in the act if they're aware they're being monitored," she remarked. "Then again we don't have the authority to bug students' personal devices, especially without probable cause," she added.

"Considering what Mii and Galaga have done to Ruuji and they may be planning now sound like a probable cause to me," Rinna remarked with a frown.

"I understand what you're saying which is why we have Seijuurou and Danbul keeping watch over them," Chifuyu remarked. "Mii is probably aware that we're on to them; if we get too close, they probably won't act unless we stop suspecting them," she added.

"You're saying we'll have to bug out?" Rinna asked.

"To give up and to retreat are two different things," Chifuyu lectured. "I'm saying we might have to back off and let them do as they please," she remarked. "So that if they do indeed do something so heinous, then we'll be able to make an example of them," she added.

Rinna inhaled deeply and then sighed. "I can understand that you're trying to protect people like us from yourself, but Ruuji's life and sister's state-of-mind might still be on the line," she remarked.

"I understand your concern," Chifuyu remarked. "And keep in mind that Ruuji's life is not the only one on the line; and I understand about your sister's state-of-mind," she added.

"But why let Mii do something that could potentially tear sister even farther apart than she already is, to even the point of being potentially suicidal?" Rinna asked.

"I'm aware of what can happen," Chifuyu remarked. "But please keep in mind of what Mii can use against us if we're not careful, your sister would breakdown to the point that you've mention if the worse were to happen to you," she added.

"So you're saying sister could reach that point regardless of which of us makes the first move?" Rinna asked.

"It's possible," Chifuyu replied. "But what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," she remarked.

"So you're saying we could use Mii's own tricks against her?" Rinna asked and then cracked a small smile.

"It'll be better for us to set an example of her than for her to set an example of us," Chifuyu lectured. "We'll do what we can to prepare for such scenario," she remarked. "If your sister happens to end up shattered, we can help her rebuild herself into becoming better than before," she added.

"And if we're not careful, Kotona could break even beyond repair," A-Kan remarked.

Chifuyu and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"I'm well aware of that," Chifuyu remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward her. "What if things with Mii and Galaga get better by the time of our meeting at the Dead Sea?" she asked. "What if they have a change of heart and accept Ruuji and sister as a couple?" she added.

"I'm honestly hopping it will happen that way, I truly am," Chifuyu replied. "Which is why we should think about what we should do if things won't happen that way," she remarked.

Somewhere in front of them Ruuji and Kotona were walking by Kai, Irene, and Mao.

"How Mii have acted back then is unacceptable even for me," Mao murmured with a frown.

Ruuji, Kotona, Kai, and Irene turned to look toward her.

"I don't know what to say about this coming from you," Ruuji remarked.

Mao turned to look toward him. "Pushing around those close to you is one thing, but to do such a horrible thing to the guy you love is definitely far worse than the worse that you could ever do in your life," she replied. "Even for me," she added.

"But Kotona have remorse for her action," Ruuji remarked. "What can you say about her?" he asked while he gestured toward Kotona.

"I'm like everyone other than you and Kotona do not know anything about she did to you that night," Mao replied with pointing her right thumb to herself. She turned to look toward Kotona for a brief moment and then turned to look back toward Ruuji. "But since she have shown remorse for her actions and she's appears to be willing make up for it by marrying you, I see no reason to label her a monster beyond redemption," she remarked and then frowned. "But Mii on the other hand is a different story," she added.

Kai turned to look toward her. "Are you sure that Mii won't get any better at this?" he asked.

Mao turned to look toward Kai. "Like what I've said: Kotona have shown her remorse while Mii have not," she remarked. "Based on how Mii acted the last time I've seen her; I'm certain that she's the one taking charge, and she wants power and control over Ruuji as well," she added.

"If you're talking about power and control, then who are you to talk?" Kai asked.

Mao was apparently taken back for a short moment and then frowned. "I'm nothing like her," she muttered and turned to look toward the front.

Kai then followed suit. "Both of you are princesses," he remarked and then to look toward Mao. "You're a mafia princess and Mii is a fallen princess," he added.

Mao turned to look toward him. "Don't you think it's ironic that now it's appears to be the other the way around?" she asked.

Kai and Irene turned to look toward her.

"Except that you're now a runaway princess rather than a fallen princess," Irene remarked.

Mao turned to look toward Irene while Kai laughed. "I see what you mean," she remarked and then smiled for one very short moment. "But the way I see it, Mii have fallen to the point even my old man and henchmen wouldn't want to go," she added.

"So even syndicates have standards," Kotona remarked without turning to look toward anyone.

Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona.

Irene turned to look toward Kai. "Is Mii really making Mao look like a saint?" she asked. "At the highest level," she added.

Kai and then Irene turned to look toward Mao.

"I've heard you girls talking back at the tower and what I've seen so far, so I have to say that Mao have indeed done better than Mii," Kai remarked.

"And you Kai have done better for Saya and Haji than what Galaga have done for Ruuji and Kotona so far," Mao remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"Since Kai and Mao have gotten better with Saya and Irene, Galaga and Mii should be able to better with us too," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they will," she remarked and then turned look away while her pupils diluted.

Kai, Irene, and Mao turned to look toward her.

"Mii is definitely not me!" Mao muttered with a frown.

"I believe what you're saying Mao," Kai remarked while he nodded with a frown.

Irene nodded. "I agree with what you're saying, but I feel that Mii is the one who's worse than her right-hand-big-guy," she remarked.

Mao turned to look toward Irene. "You're saying we women are worse than men?" she asked.

Kai and Irene turned to look toward her.

"That's not what I'm saying," Irene replied.

"We're really not-so-different from each other," Kai remarked.

Irene and Mao turned to look toward him. Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward him as well.

"And it's like what Ms. Chifuyu have said earlier: women are not angels that can do no wrong and men are not pigs raised for slaughter," he added.

"Generality doesn't matter, individuality does," Irene added.

Mao sighed. "I don't hate men, I care about your guy-friends for your sake Kai," she remarked. "I rather not associate myself with women who hate men and I rather not associate myself with Mii either!" she scoffed.

Kotona turned to look toward the front while Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"Decades before our time, there were those from such ethnic groups who've fought and struggled for freedom and equality," Kotona remarked.

Kai, Mao, and Irene turned to look toward her.

"But now what have those ethnic groups ended up becoming upon gaining such freedom?" she asked.

* * *

Kouji, Aoi, and Neya were sitting in a picnic table in that order while Juli, Blue, and Luscon were sitting across from them in that order.

"Normally this supposed to be a trip for us to enjoy," Luscon remarked.

Kouji nodded. "I agree with you Luscon," he replied. "Considering with all those incidents that were happening among us, I don't see how we could enjoy this without knowing what would happen next," he remarked.

"Much of us happened to be students with problems and issues," Neya remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"And not to mention that much of us happened to be troubled in some way," she added.

"I see what you mean," Juli remarked.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara got expelled from their previous school for the stunt that they've pulled, Yuki Aiba got expelled from his previous school for getting into too many fights, Akira Sengoku got enrolled to our school due to failing to live up to his widowed mother's expectation, and Ruuji got enrolled due to inferiority problems," she added.

"And there's also those of us gifted who came to this very school for opportunities of higher successes," Luscon added.

* * *

Reut Golan, Chen, and Yahlida Prokue were walking by Ruuji and Kotona. Ruuji and Kotona were looking toward Reut Golan.

"So the Israelites worshipped a Golden Calf after they left Egypt," Ruuji remarked.

"It's more like when Moshe (Moses) took too long to climb back down the mountain that things have gotten out-of-hand when he returned later than expected," Reut Golan remarked. "The Sin of the Golden Calf is undoubtedly the greatest sin in Jewish History," she added.

"How do you Jews live with something like that?" Kotona asked.

Bar went to walk by Reut Golan.

"We Jews despite our differences and uniqueness are not that different from other people in some ways," Chen remarked. "It's important to keep in mind that you and your ethnic groups are people who are more than capable of doing right and doing wrong," she lectured. "We talk about the sins, bad deeds, and wrong doings of our kind so we can learn from them," she remarked.

Bar nodded. "We Jews have never fallen and have never been abandoned, because Moshe's spirit would have not allowed it," she remarked.

Chen turned to look toward her. "I know we should be grateful that our kind has not been wiped off the face of this planet," she remarked.

Bar turned to look toward her.

"But still so many of us have been killed over the centuries; and there are still people out there trying to kill us, even today," she added.

Reut Golan turned to look toward the two. "We should watch what we say while we're here since we don't want unwanted attention," she remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "Anyway, the Tanakh portray us Jews and women and men alike as people," she remarked. "People who can do right and can do wrong, people who can have problems among ourselves and can be problems to those around us, people who make mistakes and can learn from them," she added.

"Imperfection does not justify demonization is what Ms. Chifuyu have said repeatedly," Ruuji remarked.

Reut Golan nodded. "When you take things too far, you promote the very things that you oppose and become the very monster that you're against," she lectured. "Being the chosen people and being the holy people does not make us perfect in everyway," she remarked. "Beneath it all we're just human beings no different from what you people are," she added.

"I see what you mean," Ruuji remarked with a nod.

Kotona turned to look toward him.

"While there are some things that our ethnic groups decide for us, there are a lot more things that they don't decide for us," he lectured. "Our individuality decide them and the fascinating thing about our individuality is that it let each of us decide for ourselves rather let anyone decided for us," he added. "One of the main virtues of our democracy is the freedom to be the individual selves that we want to be," he concluded.

Chen and Bar turned to look toward him.

"The Sin of the Golden Calf is something that we Jews have to live and deal with in order to learn from the mistakes of the older generation and to avoid repeating something like that ourselves," Chen remarked. "Then again, things can get messy with any ethnic group of second or lower class social status upon gaining first class or higher social status; but even ethnic group of first class social status is no better than of those of second or lower class," she added.

Kotona turned to look toward her. "How can you say such things about such people?" she asked.

Bar and Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"How can you say such things about yourself?" Bar asked.

Kotona's pupils diluted while Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"This part is what makes us people in the first place," Bar lectured. "If people like us acknowledge our ability to do wrong and make mistakes, then people like us can do better and can do right," she added.

Kotona turned to look toward Ruuji. "Even if our roles that night were reversed, I would have still been able to forgive you and give you a second chance even if you're a guy," she remarked with a soft and gentle tone.

"Kotona," Ruuji softly responded joyously.

Irene turned to look toward Kai. "It's very heartwarming to hear that from an understanding girlfriend," she remarked.

Kai and Mao turned to look toward her.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more on that," Kai remarked with a smile. "We can do well by being so understanding toward one another," he added.

"Have to be more careful with those we wish to protect than with those who want to harm them," Mao remarked.

Kai turned to look toward her. "Or we could end up becoming the very threats in place," he added.

Mao turned to look toward him. "Mii should not be a concern to us since she's only against Ruuji," she remarked.

"Enough of such incidents have happened among us as it is," Kai remarked. "Mii is not the only one who's a potential threat to anyone one among us," he added.

"You're saying we should get ourselves involved in this?" Mao asked with a frown.

"What we have here is a fragile girl who could tear herself apart should anything happen to her boyfriend," Kai remarked.

Mao turned to look back toward Kotona and Ruuji. Ruuji was talking while looking toward Kotona. Kotona giggled momentarily while looking toward him. Mao finally turned to look toward Kai.

"Kotona seems to be happy," she remarked.

Kai nodded. "That how she is from the surface at least," he remarked.

Moa silently looked toward him without a reply.

"The surface part of her personality is still an actually part of her personality," he remarked. "According to what we've found out recently: she was broken before she came to our school; she got shattered on the night before the Night of the Dance; and then she managed to pulled herself back together, but her strength has not fully recovered, and she's even more fragile than she was before she was shattered," he added.

Mao and Irene looked silently toward Kai for a moment with their eyes widened and eyebrows raised.

Irene turned to look back toward Ruuji and Kotona. Kotona was talking while her hands around and Ruuji was looking toward her. Shortly afterward she turned to look toward Kai. "Amazing," she remarked quietly.

Kai and Mao turned to look toward her.

"We people using the surface part of our personalities to cover our inner selves," she added.

"Not all of us can actually be the way we appear to be to those around us," Kai remarked. "We can know the people around us based on how they portray themselves with no telling whether they actually are as how they portrayed themselves or not," he added.

"Other than that," Mao remarked.

Kai and Irene turned to look toward her.

"We still got Diva on our hands," she added. "So how can we deal with Ruuji's and Kotona's problem with Mii if we already have enough problems with Diva as it is?" she asked with a frown.

"I understand what you're saying Mao," Kai remarked. "Saya and Haji are keeping close tabs with Diva to ensure that she doesn't do anything to Riku," he remarked.

Mao's eyes narrowed. "But still, Diva is worse than you are," she remarked.

"It's Kai's feeling for Saya that got him to encourage Haji to open up to Saya about his feelings for her at the Night of the Dance," Irene remarked.

Kai and Mao turned to look toward her while she turned to look toward Kai.

"You've let them be together for her sake, because you truly love and care about her," she added.

Kai nodded. "You're right Irene," he remarked. "Me and Haji didn't used to get along, but now we're pals," he added. "He and I have a lot in common when it comes to Saya," he added.

Mao stared toward them for a moment. "You've fell in love with Irene in end," she quietly remarked. "When I saw how happy you are with her, I've decided to let you two be together for your sake Kai," she added.

* * *

Saya and Diva were standing on the sandy beach staring toward each other. Both of them were wearing white dresses and white sandals. They both also wore necklaces; Saya wore a necklace of a red jewel while Diva wore a necklace of a blue jewel.

"I have always loved and hated you at the same time Saya!" Davi childishly sneered with a bitter tone.

"I feel the exact same way about you Diva!" Saya muttered.

* * *

Chifuyu and Rinna were looking toward each other.

"I understand your concern about Ruuji and your sister," Chifuyu remarked. "So I'll take full responsibility should the worse happen to either of them and as well as the rest of you," she declared.

"So there's more to being a teacher than just giving lectures," Rinna remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "It's about caring for the students' well-being and development," she lectured. "And their safety as well," she added.

"How exactly do you guys deal these incidents that were happening recently and under your watch no less?" Rinna asked.

"It's comes with being an authority figure of some kind," Chifuyu replied. "The worse can happen even to the best of us," she lectured. "It's important to accept the reality that none of us can be one hundred percent safe in everyway from anyone and anything of any kind," she remarked. "Your liberty doesn't keep very safe from each other and yourself, but it does keep you safe from authority figures like us; but at the same time our order keep you safe from yourself and each other, but it doesn't keep you safe from authority figures like us; which is why order and liberty need to be well balanced," she added.

Rinna's eyes narrowed. "You're saying sister and Ruuji aren't safe even from us?" she asked.

"I'm not saying they aren't safe," Chifuyu replied. "I'm saying we need to keep in mind that we can become the very threat that we're trying to protect them from, if we're not careful," she remarked.

"We've went over this repeatedly," Rinna remarked with a sigh. "I understand that we are more than capable of harming them if we're not careful," she added.

"And as well as becoming the very monsters we have sworn to protect them from," Chifuyu added.

"Which is why there's so much limitations on what we can and cannot do," Rinna added.

Chifuyu nodded. "Morality is not black and white; the line is not straight and thick; and most of everything we can think of is not absolute," she lectured.

Rinna nodded. "Morality is shades of gray; the line is curve and thin; and less than very few things are absolute," she remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "The line is not carved in stone, it's drawn in sand; there isn't one single line drawn in the sand, there are multiple different lines drawn in the sand in different places," she lectured.

"Different people draw their lines in different places," Rinna remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona in front of them.

"Every one of us has standards," Chifuyu remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "Not all standards are exactly the same, which is why we should not judge people without knowing them," she added.

"Should we fear our friends more than we should fear our enemies?" Rinna asked and then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "Most of such crimes and incidents tend to happens between close companions of some kind, such as: the best of friends, spouses, close relatives, trainers and trainees, teachers and students, employee and employer, co-workers, classmates, guardians and wards, partners of various kinds, and anything else that goes with those," she lectured.

Rinna nodded. "I get what you're saying about why we should treat others well, and why we should treat them the way we want them to treat us, but..." she remarked and then paused.

"Fear is needed to keep us from doing something stupid enough to get us killed or worse," Chifuyu lectured. "But at the same time we should not let fear cloud our judgments, for doing so could do us and those around us more harm than good," she added.

Rinna nodded and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona.

Chifuyu followed suit.

"Was I a bit too harsh on Galaga back at the park in New Jersey?" Rinna asked.

"Both of you are at fault for something, and then again he cares about your sister just as much as you and Ruuji do," Chifuyu replied.

"But still considering the circumstance and sister's state-of-mind," Rinna remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "I know," she remarked.

Rinna turned to look toward her.

"The best way to deal with this type of situation is to avoid it," Chifuyu remarked. "But I understand that situations like this can be avoided only when practical," she added.

"I'm sure that you of all people understand that some of us like me here don't have much of a choice in this circumstance," Rinna remarked. "Considering the things that have happened so far and what's at stake, I can't just sit around and do nothing about it," she added.

Chifuyu nodded. "You're not the only one in this, not by a long shot," she remarked. "And do not forget that the others in this group have problems of their own as well," she added. "And we need to be careful while we're at it," she concluded.

* * *

Hakaze and Yoshino were sitting at an around table on a balcony at the beach. Hakaze was wearing a white bikini bandeau, a white short wraparound skirt, and white flip-flops. Yoshino was a white T-shirt, gray Bermuda shorts with laces, and black flip-flops.

"It's no different than back in the old school," Yoshino remarked.

"At least we've met while we're at it," Hakaze remarked.

* * *

"We should be very grateful that we're able to visit the Western Wall in Temple Mount, along a few of our Jewish classmates," Kotona remarked.

Ruuji nodded. "You're right Kotona, we should be very grateful," he remarked. "Since this place along with the rest of this land has been and still is a political battlefield," he added.

Kotona sadly nodded. "It'd been that way since way long before 1948," she remarked. "And it doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon," she added.

"Since America won the Cold War eventually by not by giving up, so _can_ Israel win this war too by not giving up," Ruuji remarked.

"You're right Ruuji," Kotona remarked with a nod and then gently grabbed Ruuji's hand. "We can succeed in our relationship as well, as long as we don't give up on it," she added.

Ruuji gently returned her hold on his hand and nodded. "You're right too Kotona, you're right," he remarked. "And I'm sure the others can succeed as well," he added.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, Irene, Moses, Karman, Lulu, Ghee, Darth, Gudrif, Dismas, Gestas, Jan, Riku, and Diva

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn Asuka, Stella Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, and Meyrin Hawke

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

Zetsuen No Tempest (Blast of the Tempest): Mahiro Fuwa, Yoshino Takigawa, Hakaze Kusaribe, and Aika

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.


	26. Western Wall Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Additional Disclaimer: The characters like all of us all have their own controversial opinions over serious matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the characters are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

The large group was standing at a distance from a tall ancient wall. Reah was standing in front that group while Chifuyu and Akuha were standing beside her.

"Welcome to the Western Wall, the western perimeter of Temple Mount," Reah remarked and then gestured toward that with her left hand.

The large group turned to look toward that wall.

"So all bets are off on this one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep, all bets are off on this one," Yusuke replied while he nodded without turning to look toward him.

Ruuji and Kotona walked toward Reah.

"So this is the place right outside of where the Temple once stood," Kotona remarked.

"And both Temples to be more exact," Ruuji added.

Reah nodded. "This is also the place where Hashem told Abraham to sacrifice his Issac, but only to have him sacrifice a ram in his son's place; and also where Jacob dreamed of the ladder during his journey to Laban," she remarked.

"It's amazing how historical this place can be," Ruuji remarked with a smile.

"You can be amazed by how historical this entire land can be," Reah remarked with a nod.

Yusuke and Kuwabara along with Rinna walked toward them.

Yusuke turned to look toward Reah while she turned to look toward him. "So this place is indeed Holy Ground," he remarked.

Reah nodded. "It is one of the Holiest places on Earth," she remarked.

Kuwabara looked around for a short moment and then turned to look toward Reah. "From what I've learned from Jewish's history and from what I've seen on the news, looks to me like there are people out there trying to destroy the Third Temple before it can even be built," he remarked.

"It's no surprise that this place is targeted by powerful figures of various kinds as it has been for centuries," Reah remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward her. "And that's all you can say about it, I guess," he remarked.

Reah turned to look toward him and nodded. "Although right now we're surrounded mostly by Jews and Israelis; there are still people in the surrounding areas and even in this crowd that have different opinions about this place," she remarked.

"Like a political warfare?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke and Reah turned to look toward him.

"You can say that," Reah replied. "And let's leave it at that," she said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look toward each other.

"It's remarkable there can be so much drama in this region," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke nodded. "And it's like what Ms. Chifuyu said earlier: the drama in this region is way too big for us to handle, and there's enough drama among ourselves as it is; we're only tourists not advocates, our main focus should be on the drama among ourselves," he remarked.

"Looks like someone got some common sense here," Rinna remarked and then turned to look toward Chifuyu.

"The term 'common sense' does not have a definite definition," Chifuyu remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward a group of five cats walking around on stone floor.

"Amazing," Kotona remarked softly and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "There are more cats here than back at home," she added.

Ruuji turned to look toward her and then nodded. "You're right about the cats since we've seen plenty back at Tel Aviv," he remarked.

Kotona nodded. "And they sure travel in groups too," she added.

"Just like us," Ruuji remarked with a nod.

Kallen and C.C were standing next to Lelouch.

Lelouch held out his full-screen smartphone in his right hand. He held it in vertical position with the screen facing toward him. On the phone's screen was a video of Light and his group along with the scenery in the background.

_"So, how do you like the Western Wall so far?"_ Light asked.

"We've just got here," Lelouch replied with a nod. "And how do you like Caesarea so far?" he asked.

_"Good enough is what I can say,"_ Light replied. _"How's the broken girl doing?"_ he asked.

"Kotona is not the only broken person among us," Lelouch remarked.

"She's seems to be doing alright, but..." Kallen answered and then paused.

"I've overheard Rinna and Ms. Chifuyu talking," C.C remarked. "Kotona is said to be more fragile than she was before," she added.

_"How sure can you be?"_ Light asked.

Lelouch turned to look toward C.C. "I'm under the same impression as you are," he remarked. "But I suggest we should keep quiet about it for now," he suggested.

Kallen turned to look toward C.C. "Lelouch is right," she remarked.

Lelouch and C.C turned to look toward her.

"There are already enough rumors among our crowd as they are, we shouldn't say anything that could potentially start another rumor accidentally," she added.

_"I see your point"_ Light remarked.

Kallen, Lelouch, and C.C turned to look toward the phone's screen.

_"We'll keep quiet about it as well until farther notice,"_ Light declared.

An orange and black cat walked toward Ruuji and Kotona.

Kotona crouched down to pet it while Ruuji crouched along with her.

"This mush be a stray cat since it came to us instead of trying avoid people like the other cats we've seen so far," Kotona remarked she scratched the cat's ear.

Ruuji reached his hand to tickle the cat's chin. "It really seems to like us," he followed.

Ichika walked toward Chifuyu while she was looking toward him.

"Everyone here appears to be having a good time sister," Ichika remarked.

"I'm sure they are," Chifuyu remarked with a nod. "Happiness can be found even in the darkest hours," she added.

Ichika stared at her and said nothing.

Chifuyu smiled. "We must not let fear cloud our judgments and we must not let sorrow consume our minds," she remarked.

"Sis, you're telling me that you're concern about this war as well?" Ichika asked with a wary tone.

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed slightly. "The odds of getting killed by terrorists are slimmer than getting struck by lightning twice," she lectured. "And like what I've said minutes ago: we need to be more focused on what is happening among ourselves," she remarked.

"The need to be of more careful with our friends than with our enemies," Ichika remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "We should relax here while we can," she remarked. "There's no telling what tomorrow will bring upon us from among ourselves," she added.

Charlotte and Laura walked toward Ichika.

Rinna and A-Kan were standing next to Ruuji and Kotona.

"I honestly wouldn't want to think of Mii as an enemy," Ruuji remarked while looking toward Rinna and A-Kan.

Kotona turned to look toward him with a downed look on her face.

Rinna turned to look toward Ruuji as well. "Like what Ms. Chifuyu have said: Mii have gone too far on more than one occasion when she bickered with you," she remarked.

"I know that, but..." Ruuji said and then paused.

"Ms. Chifuyu advised us not to consider Mii an enemy at this time," Rinna remarked.

Kotona and A-Kan turned to look toward her.

"Mii may have gone too far during our last encounter, but she has not crossed the red line so far," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona raised their eyebrows slightly.

"So Ms. Chifuyu decided to draw a red line on her?" Kotona asked.

Rinna nodded. "I'm sure Ms. Chifuyu knows that a red line should not be drawn without a reason, but since Mii is a potential serious threat to you guys, we cannot ignore her," she remarked.

"What if Mii does accept us as a couple and clean up her act?" Kotona asked.

Ruuji, A-Kan, and Rinna turned to look toward her.

"We're hoping for that very scenario for real," Rinna replied.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"That is something that we can only hope for, but we should be prepared for the worse should the best not come," she added.

"I understand," Ruuji remarked with an uneasy tone and a frown.

Kotona turned to look toward him.

"But, would Mii do such thing?" he asked.

Kazuki and Tokiko were standing by Hiei, Kurama, and Mukuru.

"It's amazing that it's so peaceful here, considering what we've been hearing," Kazuki remarked.

"I understand that the situation here should not be ignored, but we should heed Ms. Chifuyu's advice and watch what we say while we're here," Tokiko said.

Kurama nodded. "Ms. Chifuyu is right," he remarked.

The other four turned to look toward him.

"There isn't much we can do about the problems in this region," he added.

Tokiko nodded. "And we have our own problems among ourselves as they are," she added.

"And we're not the only ones by a long shot to have such problems," Mukuru added.

Not too far from them Tsukune was standing with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby.

"You girls should probably head to the wall while you can," Tsukune suggested. "Since we guys and girls cannot be together on the same side," he remarked.

"Agreed," Moka followed with a nod.

The other five turned to look toward her.

"But I suggest we each write a small letter while we can before going to the wall," she remarked.

"Good point Moka, I should have thought about it," Tsukune remarked with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Moka said and then she and the other five turned to look toward each other.

Kurumu exhaled softly. "Anyhow," she remarked. "So this is where we write on G-d's wall?" she asked.

Mizore turned to look toward her. "So G-d has a wall even long before social networks been invented," she remarked.

Tsukune turned toward her. "Reah did say earlier that there's _way_ more to him than anyone of us can comprehend," he remarked.

"Reah also said that G-d is more mysterious than the universe itself," Moka remarked.

Ruby turned to look toward her. "Do you honestly agree with what she said?" she asked.

Moka turned to look toward her. "She also said that we do not have to agree with what she's saying," she replied. "She also admitted that she doesn't know anymore than we do about the actual working of the universe," she added. "Then again, none of us know the actual working of the universe," she remarked.

Yukari turned to look toward her. "We do know very little about the universe's actuality," she remarked.

Moka turned to look toward her. "Exactly the point," she responded. "Since our current knowledge of the actual workings of the universe is _far _from absolute," she remarked.

Houki, Cecilia, and Rin were standing next to Ruuji and Kotona.

"How exactly do you girls cope with something like this?" Kotona asked.

"We could be asking the same thing ourselves," Houki replied.

"It's all Ichika's fault after all!" Rin fumed with her arms crossed on her chest.

Cecilia slapped her on the back of her head. "Now you're starting to sound like Mii," she remarked without turning to look toward her.

Houki turned to look toward Cecilia.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"Is it just me or are the others getting drag into this mess because of me?" Kotona asked with her eyebrows lowered. Her voice sounded like it was getting weaker with each word starting from the first quarter of her question.

Ruuji gently grabbed both of her hands and then brought them toward the middle. "We're not only ones in a mess here Kotona," he remarked. "And what is happening now among us is not your fault either," he added.

"But still, Mii could be planning to organize an A-Team against you," Kotona muttered.

"We don't know that for sure," Ruuji remarked. "But I understand that we should not deny the probability of the worse," he added.

Kotona gently withdrew her hands from his grip and then pulled him in an embrace. "Ruuji we should stick together for the time being," she said softly.

Houki and Cecilia were looking toward Rin. Rin was looking toward Houki.

"Ms. Chifuyu won't let us do any serious harm to Ichika, especially for anything stupid or minor," Cecilia remarked.

Houki nodded. "If Ms. Chifuyu catches anyone of us attempting to murder or even rape Ichika, she'll turn us in to the authorities and have us be tried as adults," she added.

Rin frowned. "So we're supposed to let guys like Ruuji and Ichika get away that easily?" she asked.

Cecilia frowned. "You shouldn't be that hard on Ichika!" she yelled.

"You just want him all for yourself, don't you slut!" Rin growled.

Cecilia crossed her arms on her chest. "Looks who's talking, you flat-chest whore!" she retorted.

Rin clinched her teeth. "What did you just said you overgrown stupid bitch!" she bellowed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Houki yelled and then placed her hands on her hips.

Rin and Cecilia turned to look toward her.

"There are enough fights in this city as they are," Houki remarked with a hard voice and a frown.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"We shouldn't fight each here of all places," she added.

"But isn't this place is already a battlefield anyway?" Cecilia asked.

"All the more reasons of why we shouldn't fight ourselves here," Ruuji remarked.

Houki, Cecilia, and Rin turned to look toward him.

"There're already enough dramas among these people here as there are," he added.

Rin sighed. "We're been talking about that too many times already," she remarked with a low and rough voice.

"Which is why we shouldn't add our conflicts to the list," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward him. "But isn't it a little too late for that?" she asked with a low tone.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

Houki turned to look toward Rin and Cecilia. "I see his point," she remarked.

Rin and Cecilia turned to look toward her.

"The conflict that's happening between the people here and the people on the other side of the wall is far too much for us to handle," she added.

"You mean the one Ms. Chifuyu warned us about?" Cecilia asked.

Houki nodded. "We don't meddle with their conflicts and they won't meddle with ours," she remarked.

"Because their conflicts are too much for us to handle," Rin remarked with a rough tone.

Ruuji sighed while facing downwards. He then turned to look up toward the trio in front of him. "As much as I hate to admit it," he muttered. "We're in no position to do anything about the problems of this region," he remarked with frown.

Kotona placed her hand on Ruuji's shoulder.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"We may not be in the right position at this time to do anything about what is happening here with these people around us," she softly remarked. "But I'm sure that after you graduate from our school, you would be able to become a big talk show person and be able to do something about the problems in this region," she added.

"How very sweat of her," Cecilia remarked.

Ruuji nodded with a smile while looking toward Kotona. "Thanks Kotona, I'm sure we'll be able to do something about the problems among these people then," he remarked. "But now we should take Ms. Chifuyu's advice and keep our main focus on the problems among ourselves," he added.

"There are already plenty of talk show hosts talking on behalf of this nation," Houki remarked.

"And you be careful while you're at it," Cecilia remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"Considering Ms. Chifuyu's warning about promoting what you're oppose and becoming what you're against," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "I understand what you're saying," he remarked. "But right now we got Mii to worry about," he added with a low voice.

Kotona turned to look toward him.

"Ms. Chifuyu instructed us to standby for the time being for a reason," Houki remarked.

"Mii and Ms. Chifuyu decided to become the big players of the psychological war," Kotona muttered weakly.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

Houki crossed her arms on her chest. "If that's the case, then Ms. Chifuyu and Mii are in a psychologically standoff," she remarked.

Cecilia turned to look toward her. "A staring contest to see who will make the first move," she remarked.

Houki and Rin turned to look toward her.

"And more like each is trying to anticipate the other," Houki remarked.

Rin placed her hands on her hips. "I'm only on Ms. Chifuyu's side for Ichika's sake," she said.

Houki and Cecilia turned to look toward her.

"We don't know for sure if Mii really is intending to do Ruuji any harm this time," Houki remarked.

"Which is why Ms. Chifuyu told us told not to make any move on her for the time being," Cecilia remarked and then turned to look toward Houki.

Ruuji and Kotona walked to where Rinna and Chifuyu were standing.

"It looks like you two are having a good time," Chifuyu remarked.

"With all that's happening around us, how can we not?" Kotona asked.

"Like what've said before: we should relax here while we're can," Chifuyu remarked. "Things will get ugly later on," she added.

Rinna nodded. "We don't know yet of what Mii is going to do for the worse or the better," she remarked. "We can only hope it's the later rather the former, we can only hope that we're wrong about Mii going to do things for the worse," she remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"You're certain that Mii would such horrible things," Ruuji weakly remarked with a frown. "And especially to that extent," he added.

"I know it sound exaggerating," Chifuyu remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward her.

"But keep in mind that you guys are not the only ones among us with such problems and Mii is not the only one who's a potential threat to anyone among us," she said.

"I know," Ruuji remarked. "Rion, Diva, Hikimi, Suzuki, Asuka, and a few others as well," he added.

Chifuyu nodded. "They and the few others along with Mii have issues," she remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona looked silently toward her.

"And like what I've said too many times before: having such issues does not excuse such actions, especially when going too far," she lectured.

Kotona turned to look away and down at the stone tiled ground.

Ruuji and Chifuyu turned to look toward her.

"Don't let it get to you Kotona," Chifuyu said calmly. "You've been repeatedly told that you have given a second chance not just by Ruuji, but by us as well," she added. "We don't care about what you did to Ruuji that night and why you did it," she remarked.

Ruuji nodded. "Ms. Chifuyu is right," he remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward him in the eyes.

"Our friends don't care about what've happened between us that night, I'm not holding anything about it against you, Ms. Chifuyu said she'll represent you so you won't have to say anything," he said.

Chifuyu nodded. "I've became a teacher for a reason," she remarked.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"You've became a teacher because you want to help people like us," Ruuji remarked.

Chifuyu nodded and then turned to look toward him. "Helping those like you is indeed my desire," she replied. "But please keep in mind that I can only do what I can on my part, so you'll need to do whatever you can on you're part to become successful," she lectured and then turned to look toward Kotona. "We can only do what we can on our part to help you out on this, so you'll need to do whatever you can on your part as well," she added.

"I know that, but..." Kotona said weakly and turned to look away and downward.

Ruuji, Rinna, and Chifuyu turned to look toward her.

"Kotona/Sister!" Ruuji and Rinna muttered simultaneously.

"Take your time to get better," Chifuyu advised.

Ruuji, Kotona, Rinna turned to look toward her. Ruuji and Rinna quickly turned toward her while Kotona slowly turned to look toward her.

"Now it's not the time and place to worry about it," she remarked and then turned to look toward Ruuji. "Ruuji, you and Kotona should enjoy yourselves here while you can," she added.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward each other.

"Ms. Chifuyu is right, you shouldn't feel that depressed about Mii about because of me," Kotona said with low voice.

Ruuji sighed and then nodded. "You're right Kotona," he replied with a low voice and then turned to look toward Chifuyu. "Ms. Chifuyu, Kotona and I need to hangout here for a bit," he remarked with his voice sounding normal.

Chifuyu nodded. "I understand Ruuji, since you and Kotona cannot go the wall together," she remarked. "But don't wander too far off," she said.

"We won't," Ruuji said with a nod and then turned to look toward Kotona.

Kotona nodded. "Let's go while we can Ruuji," she said softly and then grabbed his hand.

Ruuji nodded and then he and Kotona turned to walk away.

Rinna and Chifuyu turned to look toward each other.

"So she's still..." Chifuyu remarked.

Rinna nodded. "Like what I've said repeatedly: I've been around sister all my life, so I know how she can be and I know when she's using a facade to hide her true feelings," she remarked.

"Lots of people use facade to hide their actual selves including us," Chifuyu remarked.

"I agree with what you're saying again Ms. Chifuyu," Rinna remarked. "But sister's case is a bit different from ours," she added.

"Can you honestly say that the case of your sister is that much worse than the case of everyone else in the world?" Chifuyu asked.

Rinna looked silently toward her for a moment and then sighed. "I see your point, since there are plenty of cases that are better and worse than my sister's," she remarked. "I just got carried away," she added.

"It can happen to anyone of us," Chifuyu remarked. "Especially me when it's come to my brother Ichika," she continued. "And anyone else when it's come to those close to him/her," she added.

Rinna nodded. "It's amazing how we can be when it's comes to the ones we love so much," she remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "Keep in mind that we are not the only ones by a long shot in this kind of situation," remarked.

"I know, you've say it too many times," Rinna remarked and rubbed her elbows for a short moment. "Anyhow, when Ruuji was listing the ones among us who happened to be a potential threat to anyone; he didn't mentioned Flay, Fina, Yuki Aiba, and Blue," she added.

"Yuki and Blue are indeed delinquents and they indeed have a history of getting into fights and causing trouble to those around them," Chifuyu remarked.

Rinna nodded. "For those vary reasons they've got expelled from their previous schools when they've went too far," she remarked.

"Don't think that our school is better than all the others in the world because of how we do things," Chifuyu remarked.

Rinna pointed her right thumb toward herself. "I don't see our school as the best in the world since I've seen plenty of it in action; but I don't see our school as the worse in the world either, since to me personally it will be one of the best places in the world to be in, even if it's not perfect," she remarked.

"Providing of second chances and opportunity for improvement is of one our goals," Chifuyu remarked. "Although we provide opportunity for the gifted and anyone else that want to enroll for even just to get an education," she added.

Rinna nodded. "And different people keep on coming for different reasons," she added.

Chifuyu nodded. "So this is what equal opportunity is about," she remarked. "And about Fina, Flay, Yuki, and Blue," she added.

Rinna gestured her head to go on.

"Flay apparently caring and loving is rumored to be using Kira for her own satisfaction; Fina apparently gentle and compassionate is rumored to be behind the attacks on Neya and Aoi; Yuki had some issues with his older brother Kouji, but seemed to have mellowed out recently; and while Blue may be friends with Kouji and Juli, but is still a jerk to those around him including the two," Chifuyu remarked.

"Ruuji recognizes they're innocent unless proven guilty," Rinna remarked.

Chifuyu nodded. "The right body of evidence is needed to warrant extraordinary actions," she lectured.

"Those past incidents including: the death of the three students, the attacks on Neya and Aoi, what happened between Kouji and Ikumi, and what happened between Ruuji and my sister that night isn't your fault," Rinna remarked.

"I know that!" Chifuyu muttered with a frown. "But I still can't help but feel responsible," she remarked with a frown.

Rinna sighed deeply. "Now you're starting to sound like me," she softly remarked with a low tone.

"You're not the only one like this, not by a long shot," Chifuyu remarked. "And neither am I," she added.

"I understand what you're saying, since you keep repeating yourself," Rinna remarked.

"Repetition is necessary so we won't forget that we are not only the ones in the world who have a certain someone to be concern about," Chifuyu lectured. "Then again selfishness and self-centeredness is part of human nature; we're not that different from everyone else, even people like us can have good ends with morally questionable means to get to them," she lectured.

"Even people like us are capable of becoming monsters," Rinna remarked.

"Which is why we need to be careful," Chifuyu remarked. "Always keep in mind that the world is not black and white; and that the line is fine, curve, and thin," she added.

Rinna sighed. "What are we supposed to do about this dilemma for the time being?" she asked and turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing by Ichika, Kazuki, Tsukune, Kai, and Lelouch.

"This circle is continuing to expand," Lelouch remarked.

"Only if Mii is or will become the actually threat of more than just doing something to Ruuji," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke nodded. "I see his point," he remarked.

The other six turned to look toward him.

"Bigger schemes can come about with business dealings," he added.

"Like one criminal making with another criminal," Ichika remarked.

"Criminal-A offering Criminal-B a favor in exchange for service," Kuzuki remarked.

"Business dealing is something that's done by people of all kinds including us," Kai remarked.

Tsukune nodded. "We're all in this by choice, since we can't stand by and do nothing while another incident is waiting to happen," he remarked.

"Especially a life threatening incident that we can prevent," Kuwubara added and then he and the other six nodded.

"Ms. Chifuyu warned us not to not do anything rash since Mii knows we're on to her," Yusuke remarked.

Tsukune turned to look toward him. "Mii have got caught in the act on more than a few occasions by doing something stupid," he remarked.

Yusuke and Kai turned to look toward him.

"Do you honestly think she'll be stupid enough to make the same mistake for the last time?" Kai asked.

"Ms. Chifuyu warned us not to let our guard down around her," Lelouch remarked.

The other six turned to look toward him.

"According to Seijuurou and Danbul's latest report: Mii and Galaga are planning to work on a 'project'," he added and frowned when his voice thickened a bit on the very last word.

Yusuke's and Kuwubara's eyebrows rose. Shortly afterwards they turned to look toward each other.

Kai turned to look toward Lelouch. "You make it sound like there's a lot more to it than it seems," he remarked.

Lelouch turned to look toward him. "I would use a code word as cover if I were to plan something as well," he remarked.

"I understood what you're saying," Kai remarked. "A secret plan can only be hidden in the open if it is code name as a common term that people of any kind commonly use," he added.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ichika, Kazuki, and Tsukune turned to look toward him.

"So Mii is going to avoid making any direct or obvious approach to Ruuji," Kazuki remarked and then cupped his chin with his right hand.

Ichika crossed his arms on his chest. "None of us can be sure of what Mii's next move will be, since she's reported to have been acting quite unusual recently," he remarked.

"Which is why Ms. Chifuyu told us to standby for the time being," Tsukune remarked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Seijuurou and Danbul's ability to monitor and gather intel on Galaga and Mii is limited, since they don't have the authority to bug students' personal devices," Kuwubara remarked.

"And not to mention that they can keep their eyes on them from afar, but they can't always stay within their hearing range," Yusuke added.

"And Mii is probably aware of that as well," Ichika added.

Ruuji and Kotona were standing right next to each other on another spot.

"I honestly hope the whole world won't be dragged into this!" Kotona muttered weakly while looking downwards toward the ground.

"Kotona I'm sure the world has much greater things to worry about than what is happening in a small circle around two teenagers," Ruuji remarked. "Our fellow classmates and friends are doing what they can to help us out on they own volitions," he added.

Kotona nodded and then look toward Ruuji in the eyes. "Even though they are not obligated to so," she remarked weakly with a small smile. "They're doing this out of their own good hearts," she added.

Ruuji nodded. "We'll do what we can to help them as well," he declared. "Considering the possibly that our problems and theirs may not stay that isolated among themselves for long," he remarked with a lower voice.

"What if it's already too late? What if those incidents weren't that isolated to begin with?" Kotona asked weakly.

"It's not what you did to me that fateful night that I'm worry about, since our friends don't care about it," Ruuji replied. "It's what has happened between us and Mii that I'm worry about," he added.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, Irene, Moses, Karman, Lulu, Ghee, Darth, Gudrif, Dismas, Gestas, Jan, Riku, and Diva

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn Asuka, Stella Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, and Meyrin Hawke

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

Zetsuen No Tempest (Blast of the Tempest): Mahiro Fuwa, Yoshino Takigawa, Hakaze Kusaribe, and Aika

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.

Additional note: "Ha" is a Hebrew prefix for "the" and "shem" is a Hebrew word for "name". "Hashem" can be literally translated as "the name".


	27. Western Wall Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and other anime characters, but I own this fanfiction and my original characters. The characters here speak English and/or Hebrew. This story may contend some things that may or may not make sense. This story takes place in my own original universe and the characters here have a different history. Some of the anime characters may or may not be of different ages than their respective canon counterparts and some may or may not act differently than their canon counterparts. The characters are obviously unreliable narrators. Much of this story is opened to interpretation.

Additional Disclaimer: The characters like all of us all have their own controversial opinions over serious matters. You do not have to agree or disagree with what any of the characters are saying. So feel free to make that of what you will and draw your own conclusions.

Rated:T for language and probably suggestive themes

Main pairing: Ruuji/Kotona

Other pairing: Kira/Lacus, Kai/Irene, Mu/Murrue, Yuki Aiba/Cullen, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuru

* * *

"What could anyone possibly gain from hurting you?" Kotona asked while looking toward Ruuji.

Ruuji stared toward her in the eyes without saying anything.

Shortly afterward Kotona sighed. "Someone like Mii can only get someone else to do something for her by offering to do something in return," she remarked with a low voice. "But why would Mii do something like that?" she asked.

"I'll be asking the same question?" Ruuji remarked. "But I wouldn't want to think that Mii would go that far," he added.

* * *

Fina was standing at a dock while Hikime and Suzuki were standing behind her in that order.

"The air here is still clear," Fina remarked without turning to look anywhere.

Hikime and Suzuki turned to look toward each other.

"Akira may appear to be over Rion, but she doesn't appear to be over him," Fina added.

Hikime and Suzuki turned to look toward her.

"How can you be so sure?" Hikime asked.

Fina turned around to face the pair. "How can I not?" she asked.

The pair stared silently at her without replying.

"I doubt Akira would want to have her back after what she did him on the Night of the Dance," she remarked.

"You were not present at the Night of the Dance," Hikimi remarked with a neutral expression.

"And neither were you two boys," Fina remarked. She smiled for a very short moment. "The news of what Rion have done is not that unheard of among our group," she added.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked to where Chifuyu, Akuha, and Reah were standing.

"It's remarkable that we haven't walked to the Wall yet," Yusuke remarked.

Akuha placed her left hand on her hip. "Probably because you're taking too long to write your respective letters," she remarked.

"Look who's talking," Kuwabara chuckled.

"We can write the letters at the Wall anyway, since they're very short to begin with," Yusuke remarked and then placed his right hand on the back of his head. "But we haven't formed our groups yet," he added.

"It's obvious: girls in one group and guys in the other group," Chifuyu remarked and then briefly placed her right hand on her forehead. "How could even someone like me forget about such important matter?" she asked.

Yusuke turned to look toward her while Reah turned to look toward the right.

"It can happen to anyone of us," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara turned to look toward him. "And keep in mind that this is not the only place where guys and girls go separately," he remarked.

Yusuke turned to look toward him. "I know that," he remarked.

He and Kuwabara turned to look toward Reah and then turned to look toward a trio of girls.

The three girls walked toward the group while Reah walked toward them.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rinna walked toward Reah while she turned to look toward them.

"Folks these three Ultra-Orthodox Jewish girls are our guests for the moment, so I'll introduce them to you," Reah remarked. "The one in the middle is Mushka," she said while she pointed her hand toward the girl in the middle with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a long brown skirt and a long sleeved brown collared shirt. She then gestured her hand toward the girl beside Mushka on the right with black hair and eyes wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a collar. "That's her younger sister Dvash," she continued and then gestured her hand toward the third girl with dark-brown hair and light-brown eye wearing a long brown skirt and a black long sleeved shirt with a collar. "And that is Gal," she concluded and then withdrew her hand.

"I figured they're Ultra-Orthodox based on their outfits," Yusuke remarked.

"There's more of them here than back in New Jersey," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Nice to meet you girls," Rinna remarked while looking toward the trio.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Mushka remarked.

Dvash and Gal nodded.

* * *

Shizuka, Yuki, Maya, and Mami were walking on the bricked path on the beach.

"Our main focus should be on the problems among ourselves," Shizuka remarked.

Yuki nodded. "There are enough problems in the Middle East as they are," she remarked with a frown. "We shouldn't add our own problems to the list," she added.

Mami and Maya turned to look toward her.

"I'm sure we're not the only tourists here with such problems among themselves," Mami remarked.

* * *

Mushka, Dvash, and Gal were looking toward Rinna.

"I'm sure Hashem indeed forgives your sister for her actions," Mushka remarked.

Dvash and Gal nodded.

"Since her boyfriend forgives her," Dvash added.

"And all she have to do now is to forgive herself," Gal added.

"I already know that Ruuji have forgiven sister and that sister now need to forgive herself," Rinna remarked. "But thanks you for telling me that G-d forgives her," she added with a nod.

Gal nodded. "Hashem is very forgiving, for he is slow to anger and full of mercy," she remarked.

"Keep in mind that this isn't between your sister and Hashem, this is between your sister and her boyfriend," Dvash remarked.

Mushka nodded. "Her boyfriend forgiving her is all that's matters," she remarked.

* * *

"Rion shouldn't be too much for us to take care of," Maya while swirling around her right arm with her left hand on her right shoulder.

Yuki and Mami were looking toward her while Shizuka was looking at the screen of her smartphone.

"I get what you're saying," Yuki remarked.

Shizuka turned to look toward the other three. "Girls," she called calmly.

The other three turned to look toward her.

"I just got a text from Rinna," she remarked and then showed it to the other three girls. "She's warning us to be careful of Mii and not do anything rash for the time being," she added.

Maya's eyebrows rose while Mami's eyes widened.

"What Rion could possibly have that Mii would want?" Yuki asked.

"Or more like what kind of offer could Mii have that Rion would want to do such a thing for her?" Maya asked.

"Our friends don't know any more than we do on whether or not if Mii is actually scheming on going that far," Shizuka remarked. "They only know that Mii and her partner Galaga are planning to work on a project and look for recruits, but they're unsure on what it means for the time being," she added.

The four walked by a bench occupied by two guys, two girls, and three dalmatian dogs. The two guys and the two girls were sitting on the bench while the three dogs were standing in front of them. Two of the dogs were facing directly toward each other while the third dog was standing aside from them while facing them. Shortly afterwards the third dog turned to walk away from the pair.

"What does the situation with Mii have to do with us?" Yuki asked. "And what if Mii doesn't recruit Rion regardless of her intention?" she added.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona nodded and then turned to look toward the wall. "You're right it is beautiful," she remarked with nod. "Considering what is happening in this region," she added.

Ruuji turned to look toward the wall. "And not to mention what is happening among us as well," he remarked.

Kotona turned to look toward him.

They stood silently still for a moment while a wind blew by.

Shortly afterwards Ruuji turned to look toward Kotona. "Sorry about that Kotona," he said. "It's just that the situation here..." he remarked and paused.

"I know," Kotona remarked with a nod. "Our situation and theirs," she added while glanced at the wall and then turned to look toward Ruuji.

A group of a black cat and five black kittens have walked by them.

"And especially in this place," Kotona added.

"Except that we won't stay here for long," Ruuji remarked. "And when we leave this place, our problems will leave with us," he added.

Kotona nodded. "That's true for us," she remarked and then gestured toward the wall. "But we cannot say the same for them as the groups on both sides of the wall," she added.

She and Ruuji turned to look toward the wall.

"The conflict over this very city continues," Ruuji remarked. "And it won't end anytime soon," he added.

Kotona nodded. "Giving this place up to the Palestinians is not an option for them," she remarked and then to look toward Ruuji.

Ruuji turned to look toward her.

"Just as giving ourselves up to Galaga and Mii respectively is not an option for us," she added.

* * *

Mariya, Yarai, and Segawa were standing on the sand. A-Dan, Ra Muu, Gotoshi, Furi Ten, and Saiko were standing around them.

"Doesn't this place have enough wars already?" Segawa asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

Mariya turned to look toward her. "We don't know for sure as to whether or not there will be such a war among us," he remarked. "But either way it wouldn't matter to the people of this region, as long as it won't bother them," he added.

"We don't bother them and they don't bother us," Yarai remarked.

"We don't drag them into our conflict, they don't drag us into their conflict," Segawa added.

Mariya nodded. "We're not the only tourists here by a long shot who happened to be openly Pro-Israelis," he remarked and then turned to look toward A-Dan. "And I'm sure that even Mii knows way better than to put herself and anyone else among us for that matter into the Arab-Israeli War," he added and then turned to look toward Yarai. "And I'm certain that our problems are too trivial for anyone in this region to give anything about," he added.

Yarai nodded. "I understand that we need to keep our focus on what is happening among us," he remarked. "We don't know yet as to whether or not Mii will be of any concern," he added.

Mariya nodded. "You're thinking that we'll personally consult with Sengoku about this later?" he asked.

Yarai nodded.

"I thought the exact same thing," Mariya remarked.

He and Yarai then turned to look toward Segawa.

"I'm on your side all the way," Segawa remarked.

"Neither of us has said that you aren't on side," Mariya remarked.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing by Rinna, Akuha, and A-Kan.

"If Sigmund Freud is here, he would probably say you have a fierce rivalry with your mother over Kotona's affection," Yusuke remarked while looking toward Rinna.

Kuwabara turned to look toward Yusuke. "One problem with that statement," he remarked.

The other four turned to look toward him.

"If Rinna and her mother does indeed have such a rivalry over Kotona's affection, then why did Rinna and Kotona's mother made Rinna her own sister's keeper?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe because their mother is that delusional," A-Kan remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"I sincerely doubt that," Rinna remarked while she crossed her arm on her chest and cupped her left upper arm.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"If me and mother indeed have such a rivalry over sister's affection, mother wouldn't have sent us to the same school, instead she would have sent me away some place else, with no way of ever seeing sister again," Rinna remarked.

Akuha nodded. "I see your point," she remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

She then turned to look toward Rinna. "You can worry your mother later," she remarked.

Rinna nodded. "Don't worry about it," she remarked. "My main concern is on Mii for the time being anyway," she added.

* * *

"I do hope that Mii won't treat dear Galaga that badly," Gotoshi remarked.

Ra Muu and Furi Ten turned to look toward Saiko.

"This conflict won't be dragged to the Golan Heights, wouldn't it?" Furi Ten asked.

"Not unless we drag it there with us," Ra Muu remarked.

"For conflicts to take place in such a place already filled with such conflicts," Saiko remarked. "Conflicts that come and go," she added. "Conflicts between major parties and conflicts between minor parties," she added. "Conflicts between nations and conflicts between teenagers," she added. "Conflicts that come and go along with the tourists," she added. "Conflicts between the animals," she added. "Conflicts between the cats and the other animals," she added. "Conflicts between armies," she added. "Conflicts between people with personal problems," she added. "Conflicts that come and go along with us," she added.

Mariya, Yarai, and Segawa were standing a distance from them.

"She's talking too much again isn't she," Segawa remarked.

Mariya and Yarai turned to look toward each other while a group of five cats walked by them.

"We're not the only tourists in this nation who have such problems with one another," Mariya remarked.

"And this region here is not the only region in the world that have such conflicts," Yarai added.

"Umm boys," Segawa said while held up her right index finger.

Yarai and Mariya turned to look toward her.

"Our main focus is on what's happening among our group," Yarai remarked.

Mariya nodded.

Segawa lowered her right hand. "Right," she remarked with a nod.

* * *

"You're as beautiful as the Golan Heights," Ruuji remarked with a smile while looking toward Kotona.

Kotona's cheeks reddened.

Kai, Irene, and Mao walked toward them along with Rinna, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"You guys seem to be doing alright," Kai remarked.

Ruuji and Kotona turned to look toward them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rinna asked with a grin.

"No, not at all," Kotona replied while shaking her head.

"It's a good thing we're wearing hats while we're here," Kuwabara remarked.

Mao looked toward him for a moment and then turned to look toward Ruuji and Kotona. "Let's just cut to the chase," she said.

Kai and Irene nodded.

"We're going to split our group into two and go to wall," Kai remarked and then gestured toward Irene.

"The guys on the male side on the left and the girls on the female side on the right," Irene added.

"That's very good for you guys," Ruuji remarked.

Kotona nodded with a smile.

* * *

Galaga and Mii were sitting at a corner of a small restaurant. Each was holding a smartphone in portrait position with their screens facing toward them. Each of their phones had a notepad app on their respective screens.

The following text was written on the notepad app of Mii's phone:

"_No dummy! There's no need_

_to worry, we're not going to_

_do business with terrorists._

_And we're not going to do_

_business with armies either! _

_And no! We're not going to_

_have any involvement with_

_the Arab-Israeli Conflict _

_whatsoever. Since we're_

_in no position to do _

_anything about it anyway._

_Our focus only with the _

_ones in our group._"

Galaga tapped multiple times on the screen of his phone. The following text on the notepad app of his phone a moment later:

"_Good, since I don't_

_want to make deals_

_with terrorists _

_anyway."_

Mii tapped the screen of her phone multiple times. The following text was written on the notepad app of her phone a moment later:

"_Anyone outside our group_

_including other tourists_

_and such are completely_

_off limits shithead!_"

Galaga tapped the screen of his phone multiple times. A moment later the following test was written on the notepad of his phone:

"_We can only recruit_

_those in our group, _

_I know that!_"

Mii tapped the screen of her phone multiple times. The following text was written on the notepad app of her phone a moment later:

"_Good!_

_Cause we're going to_

_lay low for the time_

_being while we observe_

_and study our potential_

_recruits!_

_So don't do anything_

_rash and mess this one_

_up dummy!_"

Seijuurou and Danbul were sitting at a square table a couple of tables away from the pair while looking toward them.

"Looks to me like they're typing on their respective phones," Danbul remarked without turned to look toward Seijuurou.

Seijuurou nodded with a small hum without turning to look toward Danbul.

"Should we text Chifuyu again?" Danbul asked without turning to look toward Seijuurou.

"Let's see what they'll do next before contacting her again," Seijuurou replied without turning to look toward Danbul.

"Unless she happened to call us by now," Danbul remarked without turning to look toward Seijuurou.

* * *

Kotona along with Rinna, Chifuyu, and the other girls were standing on the women side of the Western Wall.

"I sure hope that Kai and the other guys are treating Ruuji well," Kotona remarked.

Chifuyu turned to look toward her. "Kai has a heart of gold; he's very concern about the fellow students, especially the fellow classmates. Ichika, Tsukune, Lelouch and Kazuki are loyal to us and are our allies and friends. And Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei as well," she remarked.

Akuha nodded while Rinna turned to look toward Kotona.

"I'm sure Ruuji will be fine sister," Rinna remarked.

Ruuji and the guys were standing on the men side of the wall. Kai, Ruuji, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were standing at the wall in that order. Ichika and Tsukune were standing at the wall next to each other not too far from Kai. And Lelouch Kurama and Hiei were standing behind them in that order.

"It's amazing that we're standing right at the outer perimeter of Temple Mount," Lelouch remarked.

Kurama nodded. "Indeed we are," he followed. "Especially in this calm moment," he remarked.

"Keep in mind Ms. Chifuyu said that a fight of any kind with anyone outside our group is off limits," Kai remarked while looking toward Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking toward him.

"Unless the life of us or any of our fellow members is at stake," he added.

"We've heard Ms. Chifuyu the first time," Kuwabara remarked.

"Yeah," Yusuke followed with a nod. "But can we be sure that Mii and some of the others won't be doing business with anyone outside our group?" he asked.

Ruuji turned to look toward them. "The ones in our group are much easier to access than the ones outside our group," he remarked.

Kai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned to look toward him.

Shortly afterwards Yusuke turned to look toward Kai.

Ruuji and Kuwabara followed suit.

"I see your point," Yusuke remarked.

Tsukune and Ichika walked toward them.

"I'm sure that even Mii wouldn't want to drag herself and us into the conflict of this region," Ichika remarked.

The other five turned to look toward him.

"I agree with what he's saying," Ruuji remarked.

The other five turned to look toward him.

"Everyone of us in this group should know, since we've been told repeatedly that none of us are any position to do anything about this very war within this very region," he added with a frown.

On the women side of the wall Akuha, Moka, and Yukari were standing at the wall in that order.

Moka placed a folded piece of paper into one of the cracks of the wall.

"This place has been a Jewish holy sight even long before the State of Israel has been established," Yukari remarked.

Akuha and Moka nodded while Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby walked toward them.

"Indeed," Akuha remarked.

"The men side got a lot more than the women side," Ruby murmured with a frown.

"I see what you're saying," Kurumu followed.

Shortly afterwards Kaluha and Kokoa walked toward them.

"We're done with our letters," Kokoa remarked.

Kaluha nodded. "And we've came to see how you girls are doing," she added.

Standing at the wall not too far from them were Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid in that order. Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal were standing right next to them.

"The only thing we can do is pray and hope for best to happen among our group," Witchsoaar coldly remarked.

The other girls turned to look toward her.

"I only said that 'the only thing we can do is pray and hope for best to happen among our group', I never said that doing so would help and I never said that doing so wouldn't help either," she added and turned to look toward them.

"I agree with what you say," Myrobinerg remarked with a nod.

The other girls turned to look toward her.

"So much have happened among us and there's limited in what we can do about them," she added.

"At least things are still good with us six and those three," Rakesid remarked while gesturing toward herself and the other five on the 'us six' part of her sentence and then gestured toward Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal on the 'those three' part of her sentence.

Yahlida Prokue and Rolin Suta turned to look toward each other.

"Things with us ourselves seem to be fine, but I cannot say the same about the others in our group," Rolin Suta remarked.

Yahlida Prokue nodded. "I understand what you're saying," she remarked. "And it's like what Witchsoaar have just said: we can only pray and hope for best for the sake of everyone else," she added.

Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal turned to look toward each other and nodded.

Not too far from them Mao and Irene were standing by Tokiko, C.C, and Kallen.

"The bigger a web of alliance is the less stable it becomes," C.C lectured.

Kallen turned to look toward her.

"At the same time a web too small is no better than a web too big," Tokiko remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"We're not that isolated from each other as anyone of us would like to think," Irene remarked.

Moa turned to look to her. "Are you saying a great war is about to happen among us?" she asked.

Irene turned to look toward her. "I've didn't say anything about a war among us, I've only said that we're not that isolated from each other," she replied.

Tokiko, C.C and Kallen turned to look toward her.

Kallen placed her left hand on her hip while she held up her right hand. "I get what you're saying," she remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"Which is why we need to be careful with what we're doing," she added.

"War is easy to start and hard to end," C.C lectured.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"The easy part of a war is the starting part and the hardest part of war is the ending part," she remarked.

Mao crossed her arms on her chest. "What does war have to do with us?" she asked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"It's like what we've repeatedly talked about," C.C remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"We're not that different from the world around us in some ways, and one of the lessons we're suppose to learn from such wars is to be more careful with our allies than with our enemies," she lectured.

Tokiko raised her hand. "Aren't wars more complicated than that?" she asked and then lowered her hand.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"Exactly the point," C.C remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"It's very easy to simply have black-and-white view on wars," she added.

"We shouldn't forget that our world's morality is not black-and-white, it's in shades of gray," Kallen remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"And that we're not that different from the people and nations around us," she added.

Mao uncrossed her arms.

"Their conflicts and what is being done about them from all parties involved are controversial enough as they are," Tokiko remarked.

The other four turned to look toward her.

"Do our conflicts have to be so controversial as well?" she asked.

"Our conflicts even as controversial as they are should still be considered child play compared to the conflicts of this region and even the high-profile issues back at our home town," C.C remarked.

Kallen crossed her arms on her chest. "As long as any incident among our group doesn't attract attention from the media," she added.

Mao and Irene turned to look toward each other.

"Haven't the murders of the three students already drawn attention from the media," Mao remarked.

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura were standing at the wall. Each placed a piece of folded paper into the cracks of the wall. Shortly afterwards they turned to walk a couple of steps away from the wall and then turned to look toward each other.

"It's amazing that we're writing on this wall, even though we're not Jews," Charlotte remarked.

"Than again even gentiles like us are welcomed here," Laura added.

Cecilia turned to look toward the wall.

Reut Golan, Chen, and Bar were standing not too from them along with Mushka, Dvash, and Gal.

"It's amazing how the most religious Jews and the most secular Jews tend to interact," Reut Golan remarked.

"Even though we're divided into different types we're still one and the same people," Mushka remarked.

Chen nodded. "I agree with you're saying," she remarked while she pointed her thumbs toward herself while she left her hand opened. "But many of us including myself and girls beside me are this way on own freewill," she added.

Bar nodded. "We tend to do more with right, left, and middle rather than with right, wrong, or in between," she remarked.

"So many different views," Gal remarked.

"And very few agreements," Dvash followed with a nod.

At another spot A-Kan, Chifuyu, and Yamada were standing by Keiko, Boton, Yukina, Mukuru, and Shizuru.

"You're sure doing lot focusing on so many problems Ms. Chifuyu," Boton remarked.

"One of the teacher's duties is to help students out with their problems," Chifuyu replied.

"Including Mii's," Keiko remarked.

The other seven turned to look toward her.

"Even though she's not in our class," she added.

Yukina and Mukuru turned to look toward Chifuyu. Yukina cupped the top of her own left hand. Mukuru crossed her arms her chest.

"Mii left our homeroom class before the year have even started," Yukina remarked.

Mukuru nodded. "Mii seem to really hate your guts," she remarked.

Shizuru and A-Kan turned to look toward Yukina and Mukuru.

"I don't blame her if she does," Chifuyu remarked.

The other seven turned to look toward her.

"We cannot make people like or hate others including us by force-of-will," she lectured and then turned to look toward Shizuru. "And Yukina and Mukuru are describing things by their own perceptions," she remarked. "So like the rest us, they're unreliable narrators," she added.

"I see what you mean," Shizuru remarked.

The other six turned to look toward her.

"Since we've talked about classes-arrangements repeatedly," she added.

"And classes-rearrangements as well," Yamada added.

Chifuyu nodded. "You can be amazed at how many people who need help the most tend to not seek it, especially by choice," she remarked. "Then again the ability to choose whether or not to seek help is part of our freedom," she added. "We teachers can only advise such students to seek consoling, but we do not have the authority to force them to seek consoling," she concluded.

"And not to mention that much of such students have been known to hide certain problems they had with themselves and those around them," Yamada added.

Kotona and Rinna were standing at the wall. They each placed a folded piece of paper into a crack of the wall and then turned to look toward each other.

"Like what we've repeatedly said: we don't know for sure if Mii really is planning to do Ruuji, or even you, or even anyone else in the process," Rinna remarked. "And it isn't yours or even Ruuji's fault if she would, and I honestly hoping for your sake that she wouldn't," she added.

"I get what you're saying, but still..." Kotona said and then paused. Her voice weakened on the last quarter of her sentence. Shortly afterwards she sighed while she cupped the top of her left hand with her right hand for a moment.

Four kittens walked by them.

"Ms. Chifuyu was kind enough to cut them some slacks rather have them expelled back then," Rinna remarked. "But that may however be the very last chance they could get," she added.

* * *

Characters from other anime:

DragonBall Z: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Brolly

Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen

Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa, Kiyomi Takada, Mikami, and Sayu Yagami

Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, Moka(Inner Moka), Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha, and Issa Shuzen

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Mukuru

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji, Rei, and Asuka

Bleach: Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shusui, Unohana, and Lisa

Blood+: Sayu, Haji, Mao, Kai, Irene, Moses, Karman, Lulu, Ghee, Darth, Gudrif, Dismas, Gestas, Jan, Riku, and Diva

Infinite Stratos: Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, and Yamada

Infinite Ryvius: Kouji Aiba, Yuki Aiba, Aoi Housen, Cullen Lucciora, Airs Blue, Criff Kei, Charlie (Good Turtleland III), Fina S. Shinozaki, Neya, Juli Bahana, Luscon Houjou, Pat Campbell, and Ran Luckmolde

Gundam Seed:Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Andrew Walfeld, Aisha, Mu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius

Gundam Seed Destiny: Shinn Asuka, Stella Loussier, Lunamaria Hawke, and Meyrin Hawke

Cage of Eden: Akira Sengoku, Rion Akagami, Yuki Sakuma, Maya Miyauchi, Mami Kagura, Aya Tokiwa, Makoto Morita (Eiken), Shirou Mariya, Kazuma Saji (Zaji), Saki Segawa, Kouichi Yarai, Motoko Kurusu, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime, and Ryouichi Suzuki

Zetsuen No Tempest (Blast of the Tempest): Mahiro Fuwa, Yoshino Takigawa, Hakaze Kusaribe, and Aika

* * *

My original characters: Reut Golan, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, Rakesid, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Chen, Bar, and Amber

My original guest character: Reah, Mushka, Dwash, and Gal

A/N: Sobin Lanson, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta do not have last names; for example: the "Prokue" in Yahlida Prokue's name is part of her given name. The "Golan" in Reut Golan's name is her last name, she goes by her full name.

Additional note: "Ha" is a Hebrew prefix for "the" and "shem" is a Hebrew word for "name". "Hashem" can be literally translated as "the name".


End file.
